


Firebug

by k4te89



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Clumsy Valentina, F/F, Falling In Love, Firefighter, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Other Characters - Freeform, Valentina is a gay mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 65,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k4te89/pseuds/k4te89
Summary: Juliana and Lupe have moved to England to start a new life. Juliana is now a firefighter and loving her new home and job.Valentina is living in England, working for a local newspaper as a journalist. One evening, when she is exhausted from working, she manages to set her kitchen on fire.Juliana to the rescue!





	1. New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! 
> 
> This idea has been going around in my head for a while, so I decided to write it!  
> I’ll write each chapter from either Juls or Val’s POV. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of it and if you would like me to continue with the story. 
> 
> Much love 💖 
> 
> PS- I have no shame in admitting that Juliana would look hot in a firefighters uniform 😉

Juliana’s POV 

Juliana never expected the turn of events over the past year of her life. The turbulence, the uncertainty and the unknown clashing with exhilaration, gratefulness and close friendship. Not to mention the terrible weather and the gridlock of city traffic. But she had gotten used to the drizzly skies bursting open at a seconds notice whilst trying to navigate through confusing road signs and millions of cycle lanes that were seldom occupied with said cyclists.

England- the land of questionable food and strange English humour. But she had grown fond of the oddities of the country, the country her and her mother now called home. The country which had given them a chance to start their lives over, without having to look over their shoulders in fear.

Lupe had stuck a pin in a map of the country and that would be the place that they resided for their new adventure. Leicester, the city known for King Richard III and pork pies, was where the pin guided them to. At first, she wondered what on earth her mother had done, when the taxi dodged in and out of the traffic on a main route in to the city, which was littered with burnt out shells of former knitwear factories, an industry which had died in the seventies.

But seeing the shabby, dilapidated crap had given her some inspiration on what she wanted to do with her life. Their hi rise flat looked over the Corah building, another victim to the deceased knitwear trade. Juliana had done a little research and awed at the sheer size of the site before its demise. The local kids seemed to take great delight in starting fires for fun, which Juliana had witnessed first hand during the middle of the night when the firefighters were dousing the flames on a roaring fire in one of the older parts of the building.

She enrolled on a fire fighting experience day with the local fire department on that same week of the terrible fire and it was the best decision of her life. She was now a fully qualified firefighter, extinguishing the flames at Corah’s rather than being a witness to the devastating arson epidemic.

As if by fate, she had also gained a best friend in the form of Shannon, a beauty of Irish heritage, who could easily pass as a model with her slender body, black hair and piercing blue eyes. The two women had an unconventional introduction, when Shannon had spilled a cup of coffee over Juliana during their classroom training. Instead of being furious with Shannon, Juliana had burst out laughing when Shannon stood frozen to the spot, mortified. A reassuring hug and couple of jokes were shared and they have been inseparable ever since.

Juliana didn’t easily let people in to her life, but Shannon had almost instantly captured her trust by helping her and Lupe settle in their new surroundings and helping them accustom to the British way of life, with no strings attached. Shannon had taught Juliana to relax a little and not to be so guarded, convincing her ever so subtly that nobody was out to hurt them anymore. Lupe had instantly taken to Shannon and the three of them frequently ate dinner together when their shifts didn’t clash. Lupe had managed to snag a night shift job in a sprawling crisp packaging warehouse and was on the verge of taking a team leader position with the company.

Shannon has also introduced Juliana to the football team at the local university and they played as regularly as they could fathom- shifts permitting. Juliana had never imagined that she would enjoy football, but she actually really liked playing and it was a healthy release to chill out from working.

“Hi, Mi Juli! You look like shit.” Shannon waltzed in to the rec room, hurriedly buttoning her navy blue shirt and tucking it in to her trousers. “You look like you have been taking MDMA all day.”

“Oh hello, wonderful friend. Thank you for your kind words of encouragement. Do you ever manage to make it here without rushing?” Juliana snarked, rubbing her tired, baggy eyes.

“God, snappy drawers. What’s up with you?” Shannon retorted, sinking in to the comfy sofa. She quickly tied her hair in to a messy bun, before turning back to a dishevelled Juliana, who’s frown line on her forehead was grooving deeper by the second.

“Bloody neighbours decided to have a drum and bass party from twelve till four. So I’ve had approximately two hours sleep. I’m quickly learning that British people lose their minds as soon as there is a glimmer of sunshine and the temperature rises above fifteen celsius!”

“Oh, I forgive your look of death, in that case! Didn’t Lupe go round there and smack them with her broom?” Shannon snorted, redoing her hair and smiling cheekily at Juliana.

Juliana’s stern expression soon softened in to an amused smirk and Shannon burst out laughing, slapping Juliana playfully on the thigh. “See, I knew I could make you smile!” Shannon exclaimed.

“She may have threatened to cut the chord of their sound system if they didn’t turn it off. I can conclusively say, that this approach didn’t go down to well. They turned the flaming music up!” Juliana rolled her eyes and stood to stretch her body, the motion feeling absolutely wonderful.

“Haha! Your mum is crackers! I love her! Has she hooked up with any sexy Eastern European dudes yet?”

“Shan! You’re bloody obsessed! Why don’t you hook up with one, seeing as you’re so keen?” Juliana rolled her eyes sarcastically at Shannon and kicked her leg.

“Ow! I can barely take care of myself, let alone a man! Anyway, why didn’t you come and stay at my place if there was party central happening next door?” Shannon rubbed her leg and tutted.

Juliana arched her eyebrow, serious as serious could be. “If I had to chose between your snoring and drum and bass, drum and bass would win hands down!”

“Wow, you’re a bitch when you’re cranky! I’ll remember this! Want a coffee?” Shannon said, gesturing towards the kitchen.

“Please. Before I die.” Juliana sighed, resting her head against the back of the sofa. “Better add two sugars too, for an extra boost!”

Shannon jogged towards the kitchen and Juliana closed her eyes for two minutes, allowing her body to relax. The rest of the crew were complaining about the humid evening, but Juliana felt cold and shivery. Shannon interrupted her from her slumber as she handed her a strong coffee.

“Here you go, grinch. Let’s hope it’s quiet tonight.” Shannon smirked.

An agitated chorus of “SHANNON!” reverberated through the rec room, causing Shannon to laugh uncontrollably. There was an unwritten code that the emergency services never said the word ‘quiet’ otherwise a whole shift of chaos and peculiar going’s on would occur for the entirety of their working day.

“Oh, well done. You’ve gone and said it now, Shan!” Juliana cursed, sipping her coffee. “I will personally murder you at the end of this fifteen hour shift if it’s full of drunk students getting trapped in kids swings and people getting stuck up trees!”

“You’re all superstitious! Now shut up, I want to watch Emmerdale.” Shannon scoffed, switching on the tv and crossing her legs.

Juliana chuckled to herself. Shannon was certainly one on her own! She finished her coffee and laid the side of her head on the sofa, attempting to keep her hair neatly knotted in its tight bun, wrapping her arms around her torso for comfort.

Barely two hours had passed and the alarm sounded for a call out. Juliana jumped out of her skin, attempting to orientate herself from her bleary eyed sleep. She elbowed Shannon in the process, who had proceeded to fall asleep on her shoulder and had drooled on her shirt.

“Oh god. Lemme guess, domestic fire. We’ve had no end of them lately!” Shannon grumbled, half asleep.

Juliana pulled at Shannon’s hand, grabbing her pieces of kit to lob in to the fire engine. “Come on, sleeping beauty. Let’s go.”

As Bill pummelled the fire engine through the car packed streets, cursing at the inconsiderate parking, Juliana and Shannon dressed in their gold coloured trousers and slipped their braces over their blue t-shirts. After zipping up their protective jackets, they placed their yellow helmets on their heads and put on their gloves.

“Oh god. Not this area again! They all have loads of money, but zero sense!” Shannon cursed as they pulled up on a road littered with humongous, gated houses.

“Bill? What’s the issue?” Juliana asked, throwing the cab door open and jumping down on to the road.

“Kitchen fire. Electric oven. Tea towel has caught fire and subsequently set fire to all of the plastic storage containers and such. The lady has managed to put most of it out herself, but we still need to isolate the electric and gas, just in case. Shannon, you grab the co2 extinguisher and Juliana, you grab the water extinguisher. The lads will get the hose ready, just in case. I’ll find the gas main.”

Juliana and Shannon sprung in to action, grabbing all of their equipment and sliding their helmet visors down.

Damn Shannon and her ‘quiet’!


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina’s POV. She is an utter clumsy, gay mess.   
> The kitchen catches fire after she is distracted by a video call from Eva.
> 
> Credit to a-nother-one on Tumblr, who gave me the idea about how the girls meet! Thank you :)

Valentina’s POV

Valentina enjoyed her independence- the independence from her controlling, overbearing sister Eva and the independence of living alone. She could lay on the sofa in her underwear if she wanted and wouldn’t have anyone knocking her bedroom door to ask her if she wanted breakfast when she had a stinking hangover. Her free spirit was thriving in her new home- her new country. 

Eva had insisted that Valentina to move back to Mexico, but Valentina refused, insisting that she was more then capable of taking care of herself and she loved fish and chips too much to give them up. The moorish stogy food had been her best friend on many a late night or a lazy Saturday afternoon. 

Her older sister would have a heart attack if she knew that she frequently took solo late afternoon strolls along the Grand Union canal, passing by many drunk men and various derelict buildings. The Leicester citizens made their distaste of the riverside area very clear to the inept city mayor for years and finally, he had listened, beginning to tear down the city’s heritage brick by brick to replace them with soulless sky-scraping blocks of apartments. Valentina vowed to drink in every last visual memory, before the last brick had been destroyed forever.

Valentina had been fascinated by this area as soon as she accidentally came across it when she had gotten lost on her lunch break from work, so the coincidental discovery was worth the grilling she had revived from her boss at the newspaper for arriving back to work two hours late. The way that the chimneys and walls painted a picturesque reflection on the water was almost like paint on glass when the sun was shining and the air was still. This was a vision which she never grew tired of and it always relaxed her when she was feeling the stress of a deadline or had writers block. 

Writers block was the exact reason why she was late home from work on this very evening. She had been staring at a blank screen for four hours, until she looked at the clock and realised that it was close to eight pm. The cleaner every so often smacked the hoover aggressively on to the legs of Valentina’s chair with a not so subtle hint to leave the office and get out of his hair. Valentina needed to find a noteworthy story very quickly, before Thomas kicked her ass. 

Screeching in to the long driveway, she snatched the bottle of white wine that she had collected on her way home from the passenger seat and slammed her car door closed. Whilst rummaging in her handbag to find the house keys, she almost dropped her bottle of wine and withheld a piercing, frustrated scream which was threatening to erupt from her inner core. 

“Fuck sake, Valentina!” She cursed, fiddling with the front door lock and throwing her keys aggressively on to the oak cabinet beside the grand staircase. 

Marching in to the kitchen, she grabbed the biggest wine glass she possessed and poured herself a very large drink. A large gulp passed her lips and she rooted around her kitchen cupboards, looking for something to eat. A single bag of pasta stared back at her, begging to be eaten. She had no energy to answer the front door to takeaway delivery guy, so pasta was the next best thing.

Most of the barely used saucepans fell out of the cupboard, Valentina left them on the floor, before she threw them all out of the window in sheer annoyance. “The universe hates me today!” 

After she had finally boiled the kettle and put her pasta on the stove, she wandered off in to the living room to turn on the tv and her phone vibrated in her pocket to add to her fury. “Oh Jesus, what now?” She cursed, as Eva’s number appeared on FaceTime. 

“Hi, Eva.” she said curtly as the call connected. 

“What on Earth have you spent one thousand pounds on?” Eva grimaced, her hands flailing wildly. 

Valentina rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth. “I had the swimming pool cleaned! What’s the problem?” she said sharply. “Eva, I’m busy, is that all you have called me for?” 

“What’s the problem?!? One thousand pounds? Really, Vale? Don’t have a bloody attitude with me, Okay?” Eva shouted aggressively. 

Valentina was absolutely sick and tired of her sister giving her a hard time for every move she made. It was a drama when she had moved away from home. Eva insisted that she would never be able to take care of herself in a million years, but Valentina had proven her wrong by knuckling down in her job and finding a great house (with a little help from her step mother Lucía, who had helped her to settle in to a new country). 

“Eva! All you do is go on and on and on! You’re like a bloody broken record! I’ve had a horrible day and I’m tired. Will you just leave it, please?” Valentina groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“No! Why did you need to get the pool cleaned for that much money?” 

“Jesus, Eva! How many times do I have to tell you? England is expensive. I want to be able to chill out in my swimming pool. It’s summer, for God’s sake!”

Valentina furrowed her eyebrow when she sniffed up. Pasta wasn’t supposed to smell like a barbecue, was it? The excruciatingly loud sound of the smoke detector blaring in her ear made her drop the phone out of her hand. 

“Vale? What’s that noise? Vale?” Eva shouted in to the camera, her expression growing angrier by the second. 

“Oh shit! Oh bollocks! Oh double shit!” Valentina panicked, picking up her phone from the floor. “I’ve got to go, Eva! Bye!” Before her sister could retort, she cut her off hastily and ran to the kitchen. She had left the corner of the tea towel touching the hob ring by mistake and the towel was now engulfed in flames and was rapidly igniting anything flammable around it. Her hands shaking, she dialled 999. 

“Fire brigade please!” She shouted into the phone. “Yes, hello? I’ve accidentally set my kitchen on fire! Oh god, please hurry up, it’s igniting all of my utensil holders! I’ll try and put some of it out myself!” Valentina gave her address and hung the phone up before the operator could tell her anything else. She sprinted to the front door to to press the switch for the front gate and unwilling stubbed her toe on the door frame. 

“Fuck! Twatting sodding sod! Jesus, Mary and Joseph!” she hissed squeezing her toe, whilst trying to balance to unlock the front door for the fire brigade. She hobbled back to the kitchen and grabbed one of the stray saucepans from the floor and filled it up as quickly as possible with some water, before feebly lobbing it over the flames. 

“Come on! Come on!” 

Valentina heard the sirens in the distance and silently thanked the heavens.

“Hello? Fire service!” A female voice shouted out down the hallway. Valentina coughed as the smoke filled the kitchen, the black plumes licking the ceiling. She ran towards the front door to make herself known to the firefighter, still slightly hobbling from her stubbed toe. 

“Kitchen is here! I’m so sorry! I’ve tried to put it out myself! I’ve managed to do some of it!” she cried. The firefighter ran past her holding a fire extinguisher as another female firefighter appeared out of nowhere. 

“Juliana, it’s almost out. Just a lot of smoke!” Start opening all of the windows and the doors, please. I’ll extinguish the rest!” The first firefighter shouted. The pressured sound of the fire extinguisher startled Valentina and she fell backwards in to Juliana’s torso. Juliana steadied her and grabbed her arm reassuringly.

‘ _I want to die right now. This is the worst day, ever. She’ll think I’m a right moron._ ’ Valentina cringed and wished the ground would swallow her whole. 

“Miss? What’s your name? You need to go and stand outside whilst Shannon and I vent the house, okay? I’ll be with you in a moment.” Juliana still had a hold of Valentina’s arm. Valentina felt strangely nervous and tongue tied, which wasn’t like her at all. This woman stood before her gave off an unnerving aura and Valentina couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

“Valentina. My name is Valentina.” She croaked, avoiding eye contact with the woman stood before her. ‘ _Oh. Valentina. What. The. Hell_ ’

“Fire is out, Juliana!” Shannon yelled. “Tell Bill it’s not an electrical fire and the hoses won’t be needed. There’s no gas connection in here!”

“Okay, Valentina. It’s all under control. Go and stand outside. I’ll be with you in a second. I promise.” Juliana flashed Valentina a comforting smile and left her to go and speak to Shannon.

Valentina sat on the bonnet of her car, her head in her hands with despair. Not only had she drawn a blank on her article, she had set her kitchen on fire, stubbed her toe and had to be caught in the arms of a bloody firefighter. A firefighter who had an extremely kind face. A firefighter who had a very Latina sounding name. A firefighter who probably thought her to be an absolute imbecile.

“Oh, no, no, no.” she mumbled in to her hands, squeezing her eyes closed. Eva always accused her of being reckless, with her head up in the clouds and living in a world full of rainbows and flowers and she was beginning to believe her sister was spot on with her analysis.

Valentina felt a gentle squeeze on her forearm and lifted her head to meet the gaze of Juliana, who was stood by the car, looking concerned. “Are you okay, Valentina? Do you feel unwell from the smoke?”

“Erm, no. I’m okay. Just feel like a complete idiot. I’m sorry for this.” Valentina stammered. Juliana lifted the visor of her helmet, exposing her whole face to Valentina.

“Please don’t apologise, Valentina. It’s our job.” Juliana reassured. “Excuse me, I’m just going to take some of this kit off.”

Valentina’s mouth dropped open as Juliana removed her helmet. Valentina had never seen such a pretty vision in all of her years on this Earth. Juliana’s perfectly symmetrical face was complimented with her hair being pulled back in to a tight bun, exposing her prominent cheek bones and strong jawline. Her plump lips pursed as she concentrated on unzipping her heavy, gold jacket.

“So, you really shouldn’t leave your cooking unattended and make sure that there are no flammable materials near the stove....” Juliana began to say. 

Soon, Juliana’s words faded in to a hazy ‘blah blah blah’ in Valentina’s brain, as Juliana dropped her jacket to the floor, her torso covered with a tight, polyester t-shirt, which clung perfectly to every curve.

Valentina gulped, her eyes raking every inch of Juliana’s torso, admiring her taut stomach and toned arms. A pair of braces which held up her trousers perfectly hugged the swell of her breasts. Valentina clocked little beads of sweet forming like raindrops on Juliana’s throat and they glistened from the last breaths of the late evening sunlight.

Valentina wondered to herself, if this is what women meant when they banged on about wanting to be rescued by a burley, muscly fireman. She had never seen the appeal herself, up until this very second.

‘ _Wait! Juliana isn’t a fireman. She’s a firewoman! What the actual hell is going on here, Valentina? Has the smoke scrambled my brain?_ ’

“Are you going to attend then? Valentina? What’s the matter?” The sound of Juliana’s silky voice rudely snapped her back to reality. She prayed to god that Juliana hadn’t cottoned on to the fact she had been totally checking her out and practically drooling. ‘ _Wait. Was I checking her out? I’m so confused_!’

Valentina cleared her throat and clasped her hands together in a rapidly failing attempt to prevent herself from making an even bigger fool of herself than she already had. If Juliana had been interrogating her for committing a murder, she would have been carted off to a prison cell immediately, after crumbling under the intense gaze and barely being able to form sentences. ‘ _What is this?_ ’

“Sorry. When and where?” Valentina asked. She had briefly remembered Juliana mentioning a kitchen fire safety talk amongst the ‘blah blah blah’.

“Friday. The community centre in Evington. Ten am. You don’t have to...”

“I’ll be there.” Valentina blurted out, before her brain registered what she had said. ‘ _Valentina, you’re a mess_!’

“Okay. We’ll see you on Friday then.” Juliana seemed surprised at Valentina’s quick fire acceptance of the invitation. “Just try to avoid setting fire to your kitchen before then!” She scoffed, a slight smirk settling on her lips.

Valentina didn’t know if to laugh or cry, but she was saved by the bell when Shannon bounded to Juliana’s side and jabbed her in the ribs.

“All sorted, Juliana.” Shannon said, poking Juliana playfully in the ribs.

Shannon turned to Valentina. “I’m sorry, madam. Your kitchen has suffered some smoke damage and your utensil holders are look like a candle has vomited in your back garden. But, it’s not too bad. You will need to leave the windows open for a little while to get rid of the smell, but the smoke has gone.”

“Thank you. To both of you. Can I make you a cup of tea or anything, before you go? Or a sandwich or...” Valentina babbled. Juliana stared back at her, a look of complete bemusement on her face. ‘ _I am sooo going to slap myself in a minute!_ ’

“Thank you, that’s very kind, Valentina. But we need to get going. I think maybe you should stay away from the kitchen for tonight, you know, just avoid any more accidents!” Juliana joked.

‘ _She’s on to me. She’s on to me!!_ ’

Valentina jumped down from the car bonnet and shuffled awkwardly on the spot. “Well, thanks again. Good evening to you both.”

“Good evening, Valentina.” Juliana and Shannon said in unison, turning on their heels. Juliana’s trousers tightened around ass as she bent down to retrieve her coat.

‘ _Stop it! Do NOT look_!’

Juliana’s ass was a magnet, but Valentina’s eyes certainly were not a repellent. ‘ _Damn_.’

“Come on, work wife. Mission accomplished!” Shannon hummed cheerily to Juliana, as they faded further in to the distance from Valentina’s view. Juliana turned back and flashed Valentina a toothy smile, which sent Valentina off in to a tizz of panic. She waved and clasped her jaw tightly shut, cringing at her own dorkiness. The fire engine disappeared down the street and Valentina released a frustrated sigh.

“I need sleep. There is no other explanation for this. None. I bet Juliana and Shannon will be laughing at me now in the fire engine!” 

As she finally settled in to bed for the night, a lightbulb moment zapped in to her mind. She typed a message to her boss- 

_Thomas, I have an idea for an article. To cut a long story short, I’ve had to have the fire brigade out to my house this evening. The two firefighters who came in to the house were women. I could interview them both and try to get a bit of insight from a female’s perspective of the fire service and stuff. Talk to you more in the morning- Valentina._

As soon as she threw her phone down on the bedside table and her head hit the pillow, she was back to the wide awake club. There was no way she would be able to sleep tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, peeps! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> There is a playlist for this story on Apple Music- my username is k4te89 and the playlist is titled Firebug. Apologies in advance for my terrible taste in music, but post 2012, I don’t have a clue about chart music. The cover art for two of the tracks are pretty apt for both chapters and both remixes could relate to both Valentina and Juliana’s part of the story. 
> 
> See you next chapter!


	3. Q word is a swear word!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliana has a busy night shift and ponders when she finally makes it to bed.

Juliana’s POV

Juliana felt like a dead woman walking. The bags under her eyes grew darker and deeper with every second and her energy reserves depleted rapidly, as if she was being shot in a video game and she was near to being wasted by the onslaught of rival gang members. 

Except, it was a ferocious blaze that was the source of her epic tiredness- a suspicious fire at an old tyre garage which showed no signs of letting up. The team had been called out to Frog Island, to assist the Western team, due to the intensity of the flames. 

The orange embers lit up the night sky, sending slithers of ash pirouetting over the roof of the Victorian built school over the road. The smell was putrid- burning rubber and singeing brick, which clung to their uniform. The smoke billowed through the narrow street, leaving her colleagues lost in a black smog. Crackling and popping sounds echoed around the desolate site, with the odd shout from the commander below.

Juliana stood on a raised platform above the fire, holding the hose to douse the flames from above. The task was made acutely more difficult with an open lift shaft, which was sucking in the oxygen from outdoors and fuelling the flames further- the fire licking at the neighbouring listed, derelict red brick factory next door.  
Juliana was worried about Shannon, who had been sent in to the derelict factory by the fire commander to prevent the fire from spreading to its oil soaked floors, averting an even bigger accident than was already playing out in front of them. She imagined that the floors in the factory were in a terrible state, from observing the devastating impact that the years of natural elements and neglect had upon the roof and brickwork. 

Even though Juliana was wearing her breathing apparatus, she had the horrible sensation of suffocating. The evening humidity had wrapped them in a sweaty fog and her arms ached from holding the hose steady to douse the flames. 

A booming bang startled Juliana and she feared the worst. Luckily it was the roof of the garage which had collapsed and not the crumbling old building beside it. She peered down to the ground, where the fire commander was instructing all of her colleagues to stand back. The wreckage sent an unforgiving scatter of ash on to the street below. 

“Juliana! What’s going on? Over.” The commander shouted through the radio. 

“Partial collapse! Looks like the lift shaft has caved in on its self, sir! Over!” Juliana muffled, craning her neck to get a better view.  
“Received! Please concentrate on dousing the flames next to Farben Works! Over!” 

“Roger that!” 

—————

A few hours later, the summer sun shone brightly as the remaining licks of flames subsided, leaving glowing embers crackling on the charred remains of the burnt out shell of the building. Juliana observed from her arial view, watching the police diverting the frustrated motorists away from the closed main road in to the city. The surrounding roads were gridlocked with traffic, leaving it a certainty that many people would be late getting to work. 

Juliana’s limbs burned with aching from the exertion of standing like a statue and holding a heavy hose for hours on end. Her muscles screamed with pain and she couldn’t wait to go home. It was a shame all of her belongings were at the station, as she was literally a five minute walk from her apartment. 

Shannon stood on the road below, chatting to the morning crew who had come to relieve them of their duties. She was waving her hands animatedly at her colleagues and they were all in a fit of laughter. This was typical for Shannon- she was the ultimate class clown. 

Juliana was lowered back to ground level and dropped the hose to the ground, stretching her back and groaning. Shannon laughed and patted Juliana rigorously on her back. Juliana shot Shannon a death glare, before greeting her colleagues. 

“Come on, señorita grumpy pants. We need sleep. Let’s get all the kit back on the engine.” Shannon joked. 

Juliana pouted at Shannon playfully, feigning being upset. She soon burst into laughter when Shannon mimicked her and pouted back at her and did a mocking frowny face. 

“See! You can be majorly mad and I can still make you laugh!” Shannon giggled, holding on to Juliana’s arm. 

Juliana knew that Shannon was spot on. Shannon could infuriate her some days with her mockery and idiotic behaviour, but she still smiled and ended up laughing along with Shannon. Shannon was like a rainbow on a dark day for Juliana, always fun and light. She could even diffuse Lupe, which took some doing with how quickly her temper could escalate.

Juliana hadn’t really had many friends in her life, but she knew Shannon would be a friend forever. Shannon was the kind of woman who could lighten the mood during a hostage situation with her charm and wit. But Juliana knew that underneath all of the banter and jokes, there was a vulnerable young woman behind the bravado and Shannon used it as a defence mechanism to hide her true hurt and insecurities. The women had learnt from one another to share their secrets and burdens and it was okay to express how they were feeling. Sure, Shannon was a joker, but she had the ability to sniff out when Juliana’s seriousness was for real and not just passive banter. 

Both women had found it hard to trust people throughout their lives. Shannon’s parents had died when she was young and she was packed off to live with her evil, Irish aunt. Her aunt had forced her in to a Catholic school, where it was frowned upon for the girls to partake in playing football and contact sports. Her auntie forced her head in to a cold sink of water if she refused to go to church or say the Hail Mary. She wasn’t allowed to socialise with boys and once, she had been caught by her aunt kissing a boy from school. Needless to say, the next day she had turned up to classes with a shining black eye and broken fingers. She was whisked off in to care, where she was packed up from home to home, never having any stability throughout her childhood. As soon as she had grown to trust her foster parent, she was wrenched away to another nameless face. 

Juliana hadn’t fared much better. Her father was an abusive alcoholic, who battered her mother for years. Random men would turn up on their doorstep late at night, demanding that Lupe pay off her fathers numerous debts. Once, a woman showed up in the middle of the night, cradling a screaming child, insisting that he was the father. Juliana had lost it with her dad that night, and he catastrophically smashed her around the head with a whisky bottle. The scar on her scalp was a constant reminder of the torture her father had put them through, but it ultimately gave Lupe the strength to escape. Lupe spiked his drink with sleeping pills and ripped up the mattress, finding a stash of money hidden away from the world. After a visit to the hospital, they laid low for a while, in the next city, whilst plotting their escape from the clutches of her father. As they say, the rest is history. 

“Yes! You have found your talent, oh Yoda! Why are you not a comedienne if you’re as hilariously funny as you think?” Juliana retorted sarcastically, trying to keep a straight face. 

“I’ve not had my lucky break yet. People don’t seem to appreciate my jokes. Tough crowd.” Shannon rolled her eyes and arched her eyebrows. 

“You’re a... I’m running out of new East Midlands insults.....” Juliana pondered. 

“I’ll think of one on the way home! Gerra shift on!” Shannon shouted, heaving the hose and coiling it. 

“Gerra? I still can’t get used to the Leicester slang!” 

“Get. A. Move. On. There you go!” Shannon mocked, winking at Juliana when she hit her arm in protest. 

————— 

Juliana and Shannon had finally made it back to the fire station, battling the gridlocked inner city roads. Juliana lugged her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her car keys from her pocket, gesturing Shannon to hurry up. 

“Are you leaving your car here or driving to my place?” Juliana asked Shannon. Shannon was in the middle of trying to rub off a big, sooty smudge on her cheek. 

The women had a ritual when they had finished their last night shift- Shannon would stay at Juliana’s and they would hang out together in their pyjamas once they had gotten a couple of hours sleep. It usually involved having some dinner with Lupe, before she went off to work for the night. 

Lupe had figuratively adopted Shannon from the off, taking care of her and treating her as if she was her own daughter. When Shannon had helped them to settle in to the city, Lupe had been eternally grateful. She took Shannon under her wing, giving her the motherly love which she had missed out on for so many years.

“I’ll drive. I can’t cope with your miss daisy driving. Sleep is needed!” Shannon joked. 

“Alright, Lewis Hamilton! I’ll leave you to terrorise the poor residents of this city!” 

“You’re like, so rude, Mi Juli! I’m having the bed now that you have mocked my driving! It’ll be compensation, for your hurtful comments!” Shannon snorted. 

“In your dreams, lady! You end up getting in the bed anyway and giving me a heart attack! So why change the habit of a lifetime?!” 

The women bantered together for a few more minutes, before Juliana kicked Shannon up the ass and out of the fire station. She desperately needed her sleep. 

—————

Of course, Shannon had made it back to the apartment block before her. Juliana had ridden in her car a few times and had silently prayed that she would make it to their destination, alive. 

Shannon sent her a crooked smile as she leaned casually against her car door, her hair in a tangled mess from the evenings work. 

“Called! I’m using the shower first!” Juliana Laughed, running to scan her key fob to the building. She pounded up the stairs and left Shannon in her wake, her best friend muttering under her breath. 

“So not fair! I stink of burning rubber and bird shit!” Shannon shouted, catching up to Juliana. She tripped her up the stairs and the women ended up bundling through the door together, laughing heartily. 

Lupe jumped out of her skin, almost dropping the glass of water she was holding. “Aye! Oh, Shannon, my girl! How are you?” Lupe pulled Shannon in to a bone crushing hug and kissed her cheek. 

“Hello, mother hen! Nice to see you!” Shannon sang, kissing Lupe’s cheek. “Juliana here was insisting that she is first to use the shower, so sorry about the ruckus!” 

“You go and use the shower, my girl. Juli! Behave yourself!” Lupe scalded. 

“You two gang up on me! It’s so not fair!” Juliana huffed, pouring herself a glass of water. 

Shannon skipped to the bathroom, winking playfully at Juliana as she passed. Juliana tutted in annoyance and turned back to her mum. 

“Mija, I want to talk to you.” Lupe said, sipping her water. “I have some good news. Well, two pieces of news, actually.” 

“Tell me, then! Don’t keep me in suspense, ma.” 

“I got the team leader job!” Lupe squealed as she bounced happily on the spot. “It’s really good pay and Jay is sending me on some courses. I’m so excited, Mija!” 

“Ma! That’s brilliant news! You deserve it, for how many extra hours you put in!” Juliana hugged her mum tightly. “I’m so proud of you.” Juliana was ecstatic for her mum- after all of the years of crap her dad had put her through, her mum deserved a break. 

“There’s something else.” Lupe whispered, holding Juliana at an arms length. “I didn’t want to tell you, until I was completely sure.” 

“Okay?” Juliana arched her eyebrow. 

“You know Kyle?” 

Juliana tried to make her brain process, the night’s activities scrambling her brain to mush. She clicked her fingers in a lightbulb moment. “Ah, the guy who picks you up when you’re working the same shift?” 

“Yes, that’s him, honey! Well, I’ve been seeing him for a little while, now. I know things have been hard since your dad, but I trust him. He’s a gentleman and I really like him, Juli. Is this okay?” Lupe was hesitant in telling Juliana. Her face was contorted with worry and dread. 

“Ma! I’m delighted for you! Of course it’s okay! You deserve to be happy, mommy!” Juliana beamed, taking Lupe’s hand. “We have moved on from Dad. He’s history. You deserve someone who treats you like a princess! Does he treat you well?” 

“Yes. We are taking it slow, but he’s okay with that. He’s not pressured me or pushed me in to anything. Plus, he’s quite, what do they say in this country? Fit? Peng?”  
Juliana cracked up laughing. “Oh, Ma. If Shannon was here to witness this conversation, she would award you a gold star for your slang!” 

Shannon appeared from the bathroom, her hair dripping wet. “Witness what?” 

“I got the job, mija! Plus, I was just telling Juli, I’ve got a boyfriend. Kyle. I said he’s fit. Peng?” Lupe smiled. 

“Well done, mother hen! That’s wicked! I would hug you, but I don’t think you would appreciate me drowning you with my hair!” Shannon smiled, blowing Lupe a kiss. 

“Nor revealing your tits to the whole room!” Juliana smirked, earning a scowl from Shannon. Lupe looked confused at Juliana’s term, not understanding the word she used. 

“Oh, mi Juli. I can’t be mad with you when you’re learning so well, me duck! You got me there, you little shit!” 

“What is tits, Juli?” Lupe asked innocently. 

Shannon snorted and jogged off to the bedroom, leaving her friend to explain this one to her mum. 

“Never mind, mommy. I don’t want a slap, thank you. It’s a rude word.” Juliana blushed, expecting her mum to lecture her. Instead she laughed and hugged her daughter. 

“I’m going to bed, mija. I’ll see you this afternoon. Are you cooking?” 

“Yes, Ma. Don’t worry. We’ll keep the noise down and I’ll make you something nice when you wake up.” 

“Okay, Thank you. Good night.” 

“Good night, mommy. I’m so proud of you.” 

————— 

Juliana let the warm water cascade over her aching muscles for a few moments, enjoying the soothing sensation. Her relaxation turned in to a haze of thoughts as she replayed the night over in her head. She lazily scrubbed her hair and gingerly massaged the Shea butter body wash into her knotted muscles. 

She didn’t know if her tired mind had been playing tricks on her, but the rich girl they had attended to on their first call had a strange demeanour about her. She was jittery and nervous around Juliana and looked like a little puppy being told off for taking a wee on the rug. Juliana had questioned herself all night if she had been too harsh or patronising to the woman, who could barely seem to keep any meaningful eye contact. What was her name? 

“Ah, Valentina.” 

Juliana was abruptly interrupted from her thoughts when Shannon entered the bathroom, wearing Juliana’s favourite pyjamas. 

“Erm, excuse me? Privacidad, por favor?! And you are wearing my pyjamas!” Juliana exclaimed, covering her breasts with her hands. 

“I don’t know if you just swore at me in Spanish, but I love it when you get mad and talk to me with random words.” Shannon scoffed, pulling her (Juliana’s) pyjamas down and taking a pee. 

“You, Shan, are a royal pain in the ass! I’m trying to shower and you’re having a bloody pee? Really?” 

“Nothing neither of us have seen before. I thought you had fallen down the plug hole, for how long you’re taking! Hurry up, will ya!” 

Juliana rinsed herself off and grabbed a towel from the rail, following a chuckling Shannon to her bedroom. She threw on a nightie and vigorously towel dried her hair, throwing the wet garment at Shannon’s head. 

“Get in this bed now and sleep! I’m getting mad now, mi Juli! We only have 3 hours, because you have been messing around!” Shannon groaned, plumping her pillow and diving down on the bed. 

“You had better keep still. Last time you ended up kicking me in the face because you have an inability to sleep in the same spot for more than five minutes!” Juliana huffed, climbing in beside Shannon. 

“Shut ya face and sleep! Or I’ll be forced to put you in a headlock!” 

————— 

Any hope of sleep was fruitless for Juliana. She had been laying on her back for the last hour, staring up to the ceiling. Shannon was laying on her back, snoring to her hearts content and her elbow was propping up her head, the sharp point digging in to Juliana’s head. Juliana didn’t have the heart to wake her, as she looked so peaceful and content. The garage fire had taken it out of both of them and the exhaustion was evident in Shannon’s pale skin. 

Juliana sighed and replayed the kitchen fire in her mind. Valentina was mortified when she fell backwards into Juliana’s arms. Was it this? Was it sheer embarrassment? 

When she was talking to Valentina about kitchen fire safety, was she patronising? Valentina had appeared to go off into a complete trance, not taking in a single word she had said. Was she too boring? Too serious? 

But then she vividly remembered bending down to retrieve her jacket and she could have sworn Valentina’s eyes were drawn to her ass. 

“No! I’m imagining things! Stop being so ridiculous, Juliana! She’s a girl! You’re a girl!” 

————— 

Juliana’s alarm blared next to her bed. The vile sound sent a shooting pain to to her temple and she scrambled around to turn off the horrid sound. She clutched her head as a migraine caused a dull ache behind her eye. Shannon could sleep through Big Ben chiming next to her. She was still sound asleep, now laying on her tummy with her leg hanging out of the bed. 

Juliana swiftly went to make her friend a cup of tea. It was the only vice that could coax her from the coma induced sleep. 

“Shan? Shan?” Juliana gently rocked Shannon’s shoulder, to wake her slowly. “Shan, love, I’ve made you a cup of tea. Time to wake up.” 

Shannon stirred and wrapped the pillow around her face, pretending to ignore Juliana. A little muffled snore sounded from the pillow, prompting Juliana to try a new tactic. 

“If you don’t wake up, I’ll be forced to tickle your feet.” 

“I’m awake! Stay away from the feet!” Shannon grumbled, turning over and rubbing her eyes. “You can be evil.” 

“It works, though. Here’s your tea.” 

“Thanks. It should be illegal to have to readjust your body clock to day shift mode.” Shannon groaned, stretching her arms above her head. “Let’s watch an action movie. It’s all that will keep me awake.” 

“Alright. Here, you chose. Don’t have it loud though. Mum will be in bed for a while yet.” 

Shannon aimlessly scrolled through the streaming channels, finally settling on Speed. She laid her head on Juliana’s shoulder and sipped her tea. 

Juliana’s thoughts returned to Valentina and her nervous disposition. She was still beating herself up, wondering if she was a complete and utter non-people person. Valentina must have thought her a right bitch. The strangest thing about the whole situation, though, was how Juliana felt drawn to this woman. She usually left Shannon to do the talking and the ever so subtle lecturing, but it had felt right for her to do it, this time. 

There was something about Valentina that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. The one thing she did notice, was Valentina was an extremely pretty girl. She must have an equally good looking, rich boyfriend, who took her to fancy restaurants and on exotic holidays to the Caribbean. 

Her eyes resembled the ocean. She had never seen a colour like it. The inner depths of the sea, which must change colour when caught by the sunlight. 

“You’re pondering. What’s the matter?” Shannon said idly, snugging her forehead in to Juliana’s arm. 

“Huh? No I’m not.” Juliana insisted defensively. 

“Don’t lie to me, I know you.” 

“Dammit. You have a gift. I’m thinking about Valentina.”  
“Huh? The rich kitchen fire chick? Why?” Shannon knew not to look Juliana in the eyes when she was sharing, as it freaked her out. Instead, she squeezed her knee comfortingly. 

“I don’t know if I was too harsh with her. She was like a deer in the headlights. It’s usually you who does the talking.” Juliana pondered. 

“Nah. She was a little scatty. I think she was embarrassed by the whole situation. Don’t worry, babe. You did okay.” 

“Do you think?” 

“Yes. She seemed to be genuinely freaked out by the whole thing. That’s all. We can all have a bad day, sometimes.” 

Juliana decided to keep the ass perving part to herself, as it sounded utterly daft. Also, the fact that she had been daydreaming about Valentina’s amazingly beautiful eyes. “Okay. I wonder if she will show up on Friday?” 

“Who knows? Maybe? Not many people usually show. So it’s some easy overtime money.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m sure she won’t show. Not many do.” Juliana found herself praying that she was wrong and that Valentina would show. She was curious about the jittery, blue eyed woman. 

————— 

“Have you girls been courted by any men lately?” Lupe asked, after Shannon had barraged her with a million questions about Kyle. 

“Mother, please. We barely have time to sleep, mind date!” Shannon insisted, shovelling a mouthful of rice in her mouth. 

“Oh. I’m sure you could make time, a pair of beautiful women like you!” Lupe grinned, stroking Juliana’s hair. 

“You’ll be the first to know, ma! Don’t you worry!” Juliana joked. She had never really thought about men- they had always been an after thought. She wasn’t interested in dating and never really looked at a man and felt that “Wow, you’re hot” vibe. Maybe she just hadn’t met the right one yet. 

Plus, Shannon’s disastrous tinder dates had completely put her off online dating. One man sat picking his nose whilst the two of them had dinner. Gross. 

Juliana just knew that she was curious to see if a mysterious, blue eyed girl would show up on Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola.  
> Thank you for all of the kind comments and kudos! If you have any suggestions or anything, please let me know. 
> 
> See you soon! :)


	4. Pyromaniac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina endeavours to see Juliana again.

Valentina’s POV

“Jeez, Carvajal, you look like shit.” Valentina muttered to herself as she stared at the reflection in the mirror. Her blue eyes were circled by deep, brown grooves and her complexion paler than she had ever seen, even though they were in the middle of the summer season.

The night had consisted of lots of tossing and turning, numerous bathroom trips and confusing thoughts washing around her over tired brain. Thoughts of the fire. Or more accurately, the firefighters, no, the firefighter... No, THE FIREWOMAN- the pretty lady who had caught her when she fell backwards. The lady who had also stripped herself of her helmet and jacket and revealed her athletic body and gorgeous face.

“Oh god. Seriously.”

Valentina had always been a bit of a free spirit. She liked to laugh and have fun, whilst still striving to achieve the best for herself in life. She had always insisted that she would figure out her own pathand wouldn’t let her sister dictate it for her, like she had done with her older brother, Guille.

Valentina had set her heart on moving to England. Her English speaking and writing skills were pretty decent and she had always found a certain charm about the sprawling, green countryside. She often took walks at Bradgate Park, a public owned country park, which was home to Old John, a tiny castle, shaped like a mug. It was placed on a steep, protruding hill which overlooked the whole county and could be seen for miles in the skyline. 

Her sister had been less than impressed with her move, but she had settled in to Leicester well. Eva berated her, telling her that she would never survive trying to cook and look after herself, as she had been pampered for all of her life. Valentina took great delight in proving her wrong, though.

Well, apart from kitchen incident last night. She knew that Eva would revel in this nugget of information and shout at her until she could no longer draw breath. She was dreading making this call and it sent a pang of worry to her stomach.

Her phone pinged, making her jump and drop the cup of coffee she was holding. The brown liquid seeped in to the cream coloured carpet, leaving an almighty stain.

“Please! I can’t take another day like yesterday!” She cried, holding her head in despair. She hadn’t even dared to use the toaster, just in case it somehow spontaneously combusted or electrocuted and killed her.

The kitchen looked like a bomb site, with black, scorched walls and sooty remains dusting the ceiling. After she had made her coffee, she decided to close the door on the mess and deal with it later.

Message from Thomas-

I dread to think what on Earth you have done. I hope it wasn’t too serious. Come in to my office when you get here. I’m liking the sound of your idea. T.

Valentina sighed with relief when she read her boss’s reply. At least he wasn’t on the verge of firing her for being a complete failure. 

Glancing at the time, she decided to head in to work early and grab a coffee en route. There was a chance that Thomas would let her finish a little early, if she worked her ass off and wowed him with her ideas. Kitchen nightmares would have to wait until another day.

—————

“No, no, no! Why today? Just why?”

Valentina cursed and whacked her palm on the steering wheel of her convertible, having been sat in stationary traffic for over an hour. The police were diverting tailbacks from Frog Island back on to the other main roads into the city and she didn’t even know why. On the one morning she couldn’t bare to check social media, there was a bloody road closure and she hadn’t known. She slammed the button of her radio and pressed the traffic announcements.

“A50 closed due to a serious fire on Slater Street and Frog Island. All main routes in to the city are extremely congested, so allow time for your journeys.”

“That dropped coffee is just the start of it. Now this. What’s next? The office will get blown up? My car will be stolen? Thomas will fire me?” Valentina cursed, smacking her head on the steering wheel.

“Wait. I wonder if Juliana attended that fire? Could be a good angle for the story. Hmmmm.” Valentina rubbed her chin.

“No! What about if there is a post on social media? Public can ask questions and I get the answers? Maybe a few questions of my own?”

Her phone rang on the handsfree. As if Thomas had read her mind, he was calling.

“I’m sorry-“

“I’m guessing you’re stuck in the traffic? Where are you?” Thomas interjected before Valentina could apologise.

“Yes. I’m on Abbey Park street. Was going to park on Great Central street today and didn’t realise there had been a fire.”

“Well, seeing as you’re wanting to cover a story about firefighters, head down there. You’re only down the road. You can cover this one. You’re quick at getting the info out there, so go on, do your thing. Have you got your hi viz vest?”

“Yes. On it, boss.”

Valentina smiled to herself. Maybe this day wasn’t so bad after all.

—————

Valentina had abandoned her car on a side street full of terraced houses. It was an absolute nightmare trying to navigate through the gridlocked city, but she had finally made it. Grabbing her belongings, she jogged towards the old iron bridge that covered the polluted River Soar below.

A police officer stopped her in her tracks, advising of the road block.

“Hi, officer. I’m from the press. How far along can I go?” Valentina asked the stocky police man.

He grunted and directed her to the orange cones which were scattered along the road. In the distance, she spotted Imran, one of the newspaper’s photographers, snapping images of the charred, blue cladding.

“Hey, Imran. What’s happening?”

“Hey, Valentina. Looks like the half of the building has collapsed around the slater street side. Can’t tell you much more, other than it looks like the road will be closed for a while. See if you can speak to the fire commander. He’s stood over there.”

Valentina nodded in acknowledgment and thanks and called out to the fire commander. He walked over to her and sighed with irritation.

“Yes?” He said gruffly.

Valentina introduced herself and asked him a few questions, recording the conversation on her phone. This was going to be a long day of waiting around, so Valentina decided to cease the opportunity to enquire.

“I’m sorry to ask you this, but is Juliana here?” Valentina asked hopefully, biting her cheek and blushing. She felt absolutely pathetic, but reminded herself that it was only because she needed to speak to the woman and ask permission to do an interview.

“Juliana? No, she went home. The morning shift have released her from her duties. Sorry.”

“Oh, never mind. Thank you anyway. Would you be able to update me when you can, please?”

“Sure. I have to go back. Please do not cross the boundary, or the police will arrest you. It’s dangerous.”

Valentina felt a little disappointed that she had missed Juliana. She wondered if she was covered in soot, with droplets of sweat trickling down her arms and her hair stuck to her face with the skin on her forehead flushed from the heat.

“Stop it! Valentina, really! No! What are you doing?” She cursed to herself. Imran gave her a worrying side glance and carried on photographing the abandoned factory, which had been licked by the flames.

The one, single steel framed window, which was planted smack bang in the middle of the side of the building, was contorted and bent from the intensity of the heat. The red brick had been painted with a black layer of burn, just like her kitchen walls.

“What’s the old factory called?” Valentina asked Imran.

“Farben Works. It was part of the Frisby Jarvis building, back in the day before that was burnt to the ground in 2005. Its grade two listed.”

“Wow. You’re a bank of information. Thanks.”

“No problem. This part that has burnt down was home to Cundy’s. Was a painting and decorating business. His nickname was ‘one coat Cundy’”

“Seriously, Imran. Why are you not working for the history section at the paper?” Valentina asked, surprised at the barrage of information coming from the man beside her.

“I’m working on it. You learn a lot from the right people and if you know where to look.”

“Wow. Okay.” Is all that Valentina mustered.

Valentina tried to distract herself by doing some research about the local area. She berated herself for not doing this before, seeing as she took walks only a couple of hundred yards away on a regular basis. She hadn’t really taken an interest in the history of the desolate place, but figured that if she gathered a little bit of information, she could next write an article on the de-industrialisation of the inner city. Even maybe, go further afield and write about some other cities rapid decline.

She pulled out her phone to call Thomas.

“Hi, Thomas. I think I’ll be stood around here waiting for a while. Can we speak for a few minutes? I have ideas about the firefighter article.”

“Yeah, shoot.”

“You could put something on the social media page, requesting that readers submit any questions that they would like to ask. What do you think?”

“Sounds like a great idea. Have you seen anyone to ask yet, if the women will be willing?”

“No, that’s the only problem. But, they’re doing a fire safety talk tomorrow at the community centre near where I live. Well, I know for sure that one of them is...” Valentina drifted off piste, a pang of excitement and nervousness brewing in her stomach at the thought of seeing Juliana again. She was also terrified that Juliana would refuse to do this interview, as it could mess all of her plans up. But, after the week she had endured, was it so bad to kill two birds with one stone? She could ask some of her own questions, like, ‘how do you balance your shift patterns with your significant other?’ Hint, hint.

What if she messed it up at the fire talk and was a bumbling fool? Would she even have a chance to grab Juliana? All of these possibilities caused a sweat to gather on her forehead.

“Carvajal? Are you still there? Or have you gone in to your zone?”

“Dammit. Sorry, Thomas. You know me too well!” Valentina bumbled, wiping her forehead. Juliana would be the death of her by the end of the week if she didn’t play it cool. “Was just thinking. So, I’ll need to be out of the office in the morning. If I get the green light, would you be able to publish the post on social media?”

“Yes. I’m liking where this is going. It could create a lot of traffic to the site. Do your thing, Valentina. Keep me updated on what’s going on at Frog Island. I’ll see you on Monday. Stay there until the road is opened and tomorrow, go and sort your article out. Good work.”

“Thanks, Tom. See you on Monday.”

Valentina disconnected the call and bit her lip shyly. “God, I’m an idiot.”

In her haste of excitement and panic, she hadn’t noticed the fire commander approaching. She gathered herself quickly as he stood tall and authoritatively in front of her, holding an expression of irritation.

“Hi. Just to let you know, the road will be closed for a while yet. The building needs to be demolished after all of the hot spots are treated. The old building next door has been saved, but has suffered some damage. Once it is safe, you can both don helmets and do what you need to do. Will be a few hours though, so I suggest you go and get a coffee.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Valentina typed furiously as the commander marched away, back to his standing position.

The distraction from her impending meeting tomorrow calmed her heartbeat. Maybe the universe didn’t hate her, after all.

—————

Half of Valentina’s wardrobe was scattered in a messy pile on her bed. She paced back and forth, cursing her inability to just pick an outfit and be done with it.

“Why am I being so picky? It’s only a fire safety talk! Pull yourself together!”

Valentina didn’t know who she was trying to kid. She wanted to look her immaculate best, after Juliana had seen her in such a state after kitchen-gate. She had convinced herself that If she looked like a goddess, it would be easier to convince Juliana to do the interview with her. But this wasn’t the case at all- she wanted to look her best just in Juliana’s presence. She was still unable to fathom out what all of her erratic, daft behaviour even meant. Why she was so nervous and jumpy. This was her JOB!

“Right. Pant suit it is. I need to look professional. I don’t want her to think I’m a complete mess. Valentina, get dressed.”

She had finally settled on a tight, white blouse, which clung to her curves and took the attention from her breasts to her neck line, with the large collar complimenting her lean neck. She wore some fitted pin striped trousers with a matching blazer and some pointed, high heeled shoes. She tied her hair back in to a slight side positioned ponytail and checked her makeup one last time before leaving the house.

“Right. You look good. Come on, Valentina. You can do this.”

The car ride was eventful. She had nearly reversed in to her gates and had to do an emergency stop as a cat ran out in front of her car when she was travelling along a country road. She cursed as the street was littered with double parked cars, leaving her a tiny space to attempt to squeeze her car in to. After losing her patience, she parked on a junction and expected to receive a parking ticket, but didn’t care in the slightest. It was ten minutes before the talk and she needed to get a decent seat.

She gingerly jogged along the polished wooden floor of the community centre, taking care not to slip in her heels. Only a few people donned the plastic chairs which scattered the hall and she took one right at the front, to ensure she could grab Juliana’s attention.

Her breath hitched in her throat as Juliana confidently strolled in to the room, exuding confidence and poise.Juliana’s hair was pulled up in to a ponytail, with effortless curls kissing the collar of her neatly pressed, button up blouse, which was tucked loosely into her black trousers. Uniform had never really ‘done it’ for Valentina, but that had changed dramatically. No matter which uniform Juliana wore, Valentina was spell bound by the beauty stood before her.

Juliana’s eyes scanned the room and Valentina’s stomach flipped as Juliana’s eyes focused on her. Juliana smiled shyly and nodded her head professionally in acknowledgment of Valentina.

Valentina mouthed “Hi” to Juliana and crossed her legs whilst relaxing her palms on her thighs. She attempted to hide the blush erupting on her neck and held her leg down, which was twitching uncontrollably from the nerves. She bit down on her lip as Juliana laughed at something Shannon whispered in her ear. Valentina set herself the task of evoking that uplifting sound from Juliana herself some day- it was like music to her ears.

The slight din of chatter filled the room whilst more people sat down, joining at the last minute. Many different languages were being exchanged between such a variety of people from many walks of life. This was another thing Valentina adored about the city- it was a smallish city, packed with many different cultures and languages. On a street, you could have Eastern European neighbours on one side, Asians on the other and maybe Portuguese across the road.

Valentina snapped back to attention when Juliana cleared her throat and spoke with an authoritative tone.

“Good morning, everyone! Thank you for coming to see us today.”

Valentina observed as Juliana clasped her hands together and smiled at every single person in the room. Valentina found it impressive that Juliana had managed to silence the room with her voice, bar the odd cough and splutter. ‘ _Mmm, she’s headstrong_.’ Valentina thought.

A man spoke in what Valentina believed to be Gujarati, relaying what Juliana had just said.

“This is Gurpreet, Shannon and I am Juliana. We are here to speak about fire safety in the home. We won’t aim to take up much of your time. If you have any questions, please feel free to come to us at the end.”

Valentina revelled that she had taken residence at the front of the room to enable to grab Juliana at the end. At least she wouldn’t need to dash after her and risk yet another embarrassing faux pas. Her hands became clammy at the thought of chatting to Juliana, the anticipation coursing through her veins.

Juliana had kicked off the speech, but quickly handed over to Shannon, who had the audience eating out of her hand with her wit and humour. She observed Juliana smiling at her friend, taking in every single word that came from her mouth. She was assuming that Juliana and Shannon were, in fact, friends, but it seemed very likely with the effortless interaction that the women shared. Valentina vaguely remembered Shannon referring to Juliana as ‘work wife’. The meaning of this had puzzled her. She concluded that it must be a strange British saying.

Valentina squeezed her own knee tightly as Juliana once again scanned the room and her gaze settled on Valentina for what felt like a lifetime. Had she been staring at Juliana unintentionally? Did Juliana think she was an absolute weirdo? Would she run a mile? As if Juliana sensed Valentina’s uneasiness, she directed her a genuine, nose crinkling smile and Valentina felt as if all of the oxygen in the room had dispersed. If this was a dream, Juliana would be stood in front of the sunset, the rays peaking from behind her toned shoulders and arms, casting an orange hue upon her soft facial features.

But this was not a dream, it was reality and Valentina scalded herself. She needed to concentrate on the task at hand, which was “operation convince Juliana to be interviewed.’ She glanced back at Shannon, remembering that she was also part of the deal. The cogs whirred in Valentina’s mind, thinking of a dirty tactic. If Juliana wasn’t easy to convince, Shannon may be the deal breaker, with her confident vibe pressing Juliana to agree to Valentina’s plan.

“Well, thank you all very much for attending, this morning. If you have any questions, we are here for another few minutes, so feel free to come up to the front and speak to any of us. Good morning to you all.” Shannon smiled sweetly to the audience.

“Right, Carvajal, it’s game time.” Valentina muttered to herself. Her ramblings were muted by the scraping sound of chairs scratching the polished floor.

Her heart beat erratically in her chest as she approached Juliana with caution and she needed to remember to breathe, as she felt uncoordinated and dizzy. Juliana was in deep conversation with Shannon as she closed the distance between them, clenching her jaw to hold her nerve.

“Hi, Juliana. Hi, Shannon.” Valentina spluttered, the words blurting out of her mouth with almost inaudible speed. She was sure that she was blushing profusely, as the temperature in the room had felt as if it had increased by twenty degrees.

“Hi, Valentina, isn’t it?” Shannon interjected, cutting the intense atmosphere that was bubbling between Valentina and Juliana. “How’s the kitchen looking?”

_‘Oh my god. Kill me now. This is so embarrassing!’_

“It’s looking horrific. Thanks for asking!” Valentina giggled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

“How are you, Valentina? How can we help you, today?” Juliana piped up. Her eyes sparkled and glistened in the artificial light of the community centre lamps and Valentina melted. She couldn’t for the life of her figure out what all of this meant. She was tongue tied, nervous and clumsy around Juliana. Well, clumsier than normal. Juliana held Valentina’s gaze for what felt like an eternity and it sent another rush of embarrassment to Valentina’s neck.

“Well, Erm, my clumsiness the other evening got me inspired.” Valentina disregarded Shannon’s deliberate change of facial expression and instead focussed on Juliana, who continued to listen politely.

“Well, that’s a new one on me. You’re not some kind of pyromaniac, are you?” Shannon scoffed. She cursed loudly as Juliana subtly stamped on her foot.

Valentina laughed heartily and recaptured Juliana’s interested gaze. It was quite clear to see who was the sensitive one and who was the joker of the two women.

Valentina took a deep breath. “I’ll start again. My name is Valentina Carvajal and I’m a journalist. After you ladies did such a good job with saving me and my house, I would like to write an article on female firefighters and you be the focus of the article. What do you say?” She shuffled awkwardly on the spot as both women stared at her in surprise.

“Yeah. I’m in. Mi Juli?” Shannon asked, prodding Juliana’s arm. “It’ll be fun.”

“What will it entail, Valentina?” Juliana asked cautiously, folding her arms over her chest. Valentina noted the hesitation in her voice and the way that her pupils enlarged rapidly.

“Well, the paper will put an article on social media for readers to ask any questions that they would like. I’ll select some and also ask some of my own questions. There’s no pressure- if there is something you don’t want to answer, then don’t feel that you are obliged.” Valentina reassured. She clocked Juliana nibbling her cheek, pondering the proposal. For some strange reason, she found it extremely cute.

“Okay. I’ll do it too.” Juliana concluded. “When will you need to see us?” She shoved her hands in to her trouser pockets and breathed in a sigh of audible nerves.

“Well, the request for the questions will be released ASAP. So, the next couple of days?” Valentina said hopefully, bouncing on her heels. She felt extremely excited, yet absolutely terrified at the prospect of being up close with Juliana. She figuratively patted herself on the back for pulling together a completely ‘professional and innocent’ plan to be able to see Juliana again. She knew that she would have regretted it if not. There was no harm in making new friends, was there?

“Okay. We have football practice tomorrow morning and then a game on Sunday. It’s our weekend off from work. So, tomorrow or Sunday afternoon would be best? What about you, mi Juli?” Shannon said to Juliana, squeezing her friend’s shoulder.

Valentina nodded in acknowledgment to Shannon, before her eyes widened at the thought of Juliana playing football. ‘ _What. The. Actual. Fuck. I think the vision of Juliana running around in shorts has just made me go blind. I can’t see straight. Oh Christ, Carvajal. Pull yourself together.’_

“I’m free on both afternoons. So, whenever is best for you, Valentina.” Juliana mumbled.

Valentina cleared her throat, pressing Juliana in shorts to the back of her mind. “Yes, tomorrow is Okay with me! Seeing as it’s going to be a gorgeous weather tomorrow, would you like to do this outdoors?”

“Absolutely? Meet you at Abbey Park tea rooms at two?” Shannon enquired, glancing at Juliana to check that this was okay.

“Good with me, Ladies. Here’s my card. Just call me if there are any problems or you need to change the venue, Okay?” Valentina remarked cooly, handing the women her business cards. Juliana’s fingers brushed Valentina’s ever so subtly as she handed the card over. It sent a powerful crackle through her fingertips and all the way to the top of her arm. Juliana must have felt it too, as her face was now flushed extremely pink.

“Sure. See you tomorrow, Valentina.” Shannon grinned. She shot a side glance at her friend, who had suddenly turned very pale.

“See you tomorrow. Thank you for this.” Valentina turned to walk away from the women and the plastic heel of her shoe snapped, sending her toppling in to Juliana’s torso. Juliana acrobatically caught Valentina before they both fell to the floor and grinned as Valentina cursed under her breath.

“You sure like falling into me, don’t you?” Juliana giggled, the colour returning to her face. She glanced at Valentina softly, a glint of mischief in her eyes, whilst Valentina jumped away from Juliana’s grip, her cheeks Scarlett.

“I am an utter disaster this week. It’s one of them weeks where everything and anything is going wrong. I apologise in advance if I fall in the river or something stupid tomorrow.”

“Well, we’ll be able to put our skills to use, then!” Shannon snorted, patting Valentina on the arm. “Don’t worry, kid. We all have those kinds of weeks.”

“Yeah. Tomorrow is a new day, Valentina. I’m sure we will get through it unscathed. Unless of course, you decide to pull me in to the river with you.” Juliana joked, gaining some confidence.

“I’ll endeavour not to. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go and mend my broken pride!” Valentina joked, shaking the women’s hands. “See you tomorrow. Two PM.”

“Laters, kid.” Shannon giggled.

Juliana smiled shyly at Valentina and waved her off. She blushed and her gaze once again returned to the floor.

Valentina dived in her car and smashed her head on the steering wheel. “Why? Why? Why? She must think I’m such a moron! Those brown eyes are going to be the death of me. Seriously.”

Valentina’s throat went dry at the vision of Juliana in her football shorts. “No, stop it!” The vision sent an unfamiliar ache to her abdomen, a sensation which she had never felt before.

To distract herself, she dialled Thomas. “Tom? We’re on. Publish the request for questions. I’m meeting them tomorrow at two. Cheers.”

She put her foot down and set off towards Bradgate Park. Fresh air and a walk was needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re all enjoying the story!  
> I’m planning on writing the next chapter from Juliana and Shannon’s POV’s, as someone will make an impression on Shannon. What do you think?


	5. Crashing over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interview takes place and they’re interrupted by a pretty stranger. 
> 
> “Chisit” is a slang term used by people on the Lincolnshire coast. This is a nickname for Leicester folk, who instead of saying “How much is it?” say “ahmuchisit.”

Juliana and Shannon’s POV

Juliana glanced around the greasy spoon cafe, taking in the old fashioned surroundings whilst pushing her crispy bacon around her plate. Her appetite was completely kaput and the smell of frying made her feel nauseous. 

“Sweetheart? What’s the matter?” Shannon asked, making Juliana jump when she reached over the table and touched her arm. Juliana knew Shannon was serious and genuine when she called her ‘sweetheart’ and it was usually time for a grilling. Shannon could read Juliana like the back of her hand. It infuriated Juliana, but in the same instance, she felt grateful for Shannon’s intuitive nature, so that she didn’t have the awkwardness of asking for help.

“I just feel strange today, Amiga.” Juliana sighed. The truth was, that Valentina had sent her off in a complete panic. When her eyes focused on Valentina in that goddam hot pant suit earlier in the morning, feelings that she never knew she possessed hit her in the face like a fire engine.

“Is it Kyle?” Shannon probed. She knew that Juliana didn’t adapt to change very well and the slightest alteration could send her off kilter.

“No. I’m happy for ma and he seems like a decent man.” Juliana threw her fork down on to the plate and crossed her arms. She was hoping that Shannon could figure this one out, because even she couldn’t fathom what on Earth was going on in her head. Why had a random reporter put her on edge? Why couldn’t she wait to see Valentina tomorrow? But why did she feel terrified at the same time?

“Is it that Valentina chick?” Shannon trod carefully, aiming not to ask too many questions. She didn’t want Juliana to shut down completely.

Juliana shuffled awkwardly in her seat and fiddled with the cotton on her ripped jeans. She could feel Shannon’s eyes boring into her soul and she hated it, right at this moment. She felt as if she was harbouring a big, dirty secret that she would be judged for. She had been toying with herself, wondering if she had read too much into things, when she caught Valentina staring at her. She only really interacted with Shannon and didn’t possess any other close friends, so was unsure if her people reading skills were poor.

“Does she make you feel uncomfortable, sweetheart?”

“No. Well- Oh, I don’t know.” Juliana muttered.

“I’m sorry, babe. I should never have roped you in to doing this interview. I’ll call her-“

Juliana interrupted. “No. It’s not that. The interview is fine. I don’t know what it is, Amiga. She has a kinda vibe, that I can’t put my finger on. Do you get me?”

“She seems to be nervous around you. Do you not like one another and I’ve not picked up on it?” Shannon quizzed. “You never came across as stand offish or rude when you have spoken to her.”

“No, not at all. I like her. She seems like a lovely girl. I’m not sure if she likes me, though.” Juliana insisted. She wondered if Valentina picked up the same vibe as her- like there was something that felt unusual with their exchanges.

“Oh, I think she likes you, mi Juli. When we were talking, her eyes were always on you.” Shannon stated. Shannon’s cogs whirred in her brain- was this attraction for Juliana and Valentina? It all seemed to be joining together, brick by brick. The pieces began to slot together. She hadn’t ever really taken much notice of Juliana’s lack of interest in men. She just assumed that Juliana wasn’t really ready to date guys whilst her career was kicking off and she was settling in to life in a new country.

Juliana furrowed her brow in frustration. “What do you mean?”

‘ _Oh crap. Well done, idiot_.’ Shannon cursed inwardly.

The last thing Juliana needed was a head fuck when she was already filling herself with worry.

“What I mean, is she seemed to take to you, better than she did to me.” Shannon attempted to divert, but Juliana knew when she was holding back. It was as if they could read one another’s minds. This skill was awesome at times, but also horrific when they needed to gather their own thoughts.

“Don’t be daft. She was laughing at your terrible jokes. Pyromaniac? Jeez.” Juliana grinned and swatted at Shannon playfully. “I’m worrying about nothing, aren’t I?”

“Just a little bit, kid. By the way, I’m hilarious and you know it!” Shannon scoffed. She was glad of the diversion from an awkward conversation. Juliana needed to figure this one out naturally, on her own.

“You’re about as funny as dropping a hairspray can on your big toe nail.” Juliana retorted.

“Ohhhh. There she is. My epically rude bestie. Now eat your all day breakfast, before I do.”

“Hands off the sausage!” Juliana laughed.

People around the cafe tutted in disgust, which sent Shannon into a fit of giggles.

“What did I say? Oh...” Juliana held her hand to her mouth and laughed uncontrollably.

“Mi Juli! You’re so fucking hilarious and you don’t even know it! I love you for it!” Shannon laughed. The women giggled along with each other and put their worries to the backs of their minds.

—————

Juliana had given it all at football training, pinging crosses into the box like there was no tomorrow. She played as a winger, utilising her agility speed. It felt good, participating in exercise which was fun. The gym bored her to tears.

“Christ, mi Juli. You were in the zone today! Whatever you had for breakfast, I want some!” Shannon puffed. She wiped her brow with her training top, exposing her torso to the world.

“I fed you, you idiot! We had the same!” Juliana rolled her eyes mockingly.

“It’s an expression, fool. I’m obviously not teaching you very well!” Shannon flicked Juliana’s ear with her finger, evoking a barrage of obscenities from her best friend.

“Do that again and I’ll throw you in the river!” Juliana pulled Shannon in to a headlock and ruffled her hair.

“No, gerrof! My beautiful hair is being violated!” Shannon cried, tickling Juliana’s ribs.

“You cow! Stop that! I’m learning! Gerrof means ‘get off me now you bitch’ doesn’t it?” Juliana wriggled, attempting to release from Shannon’s grasp. It was a fruitless task, as Shannon chased her down the training field. She finally stopped as Shannon tripped over a cone and face planted the grass with a thud.

Juliana doubled over in laughter as Shannon absolutely wet herself with belly laughs. She laid next to Shannon on the grass and called a truce.

Shannon clowned around in an attempt to distract Juliana from the impending meeting with Valentina. She had stayed over at Juliana’s place last night, to keep her company and to help her not to dwell. Theywatched a comedy film, named Kevin and Perry go Large and Juliana was utterly confused, asking Shannon why she was laughing like a lunatic when Perry took a shit in the sea. Her total look of disgust made Shannon laugh even harder, to the point that she fell off the bed and wacked her head on the wall.

Juliana knew that Shannon was trying to take her mind off seeing Valentina and she appreciated Shannon making such an effort to take care of her. Even though they had a lot of banter, Juliana knew that they would be there for one another day or night, if anything were to happen.

As she lay on the grass, staring at the wispy chem trails laying patterns in the sky, her mind returned to Valentina. She wondered if she would be dressed casually, or if she would be dressed in her sexy pant suit again. Juliana had a sudden liking for suits. Valentina in suits, to be precise.

“Come on, mi amor. Let’s get your stinky ass showered. I need to look my best if Valentina will be needing photos!” Shannon jested. She stood up and offered her hand to Juliana to hoist her off the floor.

“Don’t call me that! I’m not your bloody wife!” Juliana growled.

“You’re my work wife, though. There’s never any disagreements on that part!” Shannon laughed, hugging Juliana. “I’m only playing and I love saying ‘mi amor’.”

“You’re always playing, me duck!” Juliana feigned annoyance. “You’re a clown, you chisit!”

“Oohhhh. You’re turning into a true Leicester-ite by calling me ‘me duck’ and then you ruin it all by calling me a chisit! Now we’ve gorraguangerr in the shower!”

“Got to go and get in the shower? Is that what that gibberish meant?”

“Spot on, kid! Now move it!” Shannon kicked Juliana up the ass for extra effect and the women jogged off the training pitch, trading insults as they ran.

Juliana stopped in her tracks and her face went white. “Shan? Photos? Oh god!”

Shannon patted Juliana’s head and exclaimed, “Mi Juli! Stop worrying! I’ll help you to pick out a summery outfit that makes you look hot!”

—————

Juliana’s leg twitched nervously as she sat on a hard chair, glancing around the park on the lookout for Valentina. She tried to distract herself by watching the kids having a boisterous kick about on the field across the way.

The river looked like a sheet of glass, with the reflections of the trees and the casting a pretty picture of the English summer in the water. There was no breeze and it was stiflingly humid. Shannon had advised her to wear a pair of denim shorts and some strappy sandals with a tight vest top. She felt self conscious, as if she had too much skin on show. Shannon had insisted that it would be boiling on the park if she wore jeans.

Shannon felt as if she was playing Cupid and when they had arrived in the park, she felt a little guilty with how on edge Juliana appeared to be. The first thought that had ran through her mind when Juliana dressed was that she wanted to see Valentina’s reaction to Juliana’s outfit, to see if she was actually imagining the bubbling attraction between the pair of women, or if she had been right in the first place.

It infuriated Shannon that Juliana didn’t realise how pretty she actually was. Even without makeup, she was so naturally beautiful, but Juliana didn’t see it in herself.

“Hey. Thanks for coming. Sorry I’m late.”

Juliana barely registered any words being spoken as Valentina stood before her, wearing a gorgeous, white summer dress, with thin shoulder straps, which showed off her slim neck and slender clavicle.

“Valentina, it’s like, two minutes past. Chill.” Shannon said nonchalantly, subtly eying the reaction from Juliana. Even though it was close to thirty degrees, all of the colour had drained from Juliana’s face, as she was rendered speechless.

“Hi, Valentina. How are you?” Juliana had finally mustered the courage to open her mouth and speak, before making herself look like a complete idiot.

“I’m great, thanks. How are you ladies? You both look great.” Valentina smiled. There was an obvious blush erupting on her neck, something that Shannon remembered from the fire and the fire talk. She hadn’t been imagining. This was REAL.

“I’m good, thanks. Your dress is beautiful.” Juliana commented. Her own blush re-painted her cheeks with some colour, as Valentina nibbled on her lip. ‘ _Okay, Juliana. What the hell is happening here?_ ’

“Thank you. Shall we sit under a tree? I would rather not look like a tomato by the time we are done.” Valentina smoothed down her dress and Shannon could tell that she was as nervous as Juliana.

‘ _Game time. Go and get ice cream, Shan. Do it. Do it._ ’ The little devil on Shannon’s shoulder was crying out for her to be sneaky and before her brain registered what she was doing, she jumped up from the chair and shouted back at Juliana that she was sweating like a pig and needed ice cream and to go and lay the blanket down with Valentina.

Juliana shot her a glare, as it was too late to protest by the time Shannon had shot off inside the cafe. ‘ _Little shit_.’

“Shall we go and sit down? I see you have come prepared.” Valentina broke the silence and Juliana looked at her, confused. Then she realised there was a great big folded up blanket on the table, waiting to be sat on.

“Oh, yeah. How about that tree there? It’s got good shade.” Juliana rambled, picking up the blanket.

The women sat down on the blanket and Juliana outstretched her legs. Football practice was beginning to make her legs ache, so she decided against sitting with her legs bunched up, to avoid cramp. She glanced at Valentina, who was unloading all of her bits and pieces from her bag. She smiled as Valentina wore a concentrated expression, slightly sticking her tongue out whilst she tried to unravel a chord from around her laptop.

“Valentina? I’m sorry if I was patronising when I spoke to you after the fire. Or sharp. Or stand-offish. I don’t mean to be. I’m just not as personable as Shannon.”

Valentina looked up at Juliana with a bemused expression on her face. “You weren’t. I was just a mess. It had been a terrible day and I was kind of in shock. It was me, not concentrating. So, please don’t apologise. You did nothing wrong.”

“Really? It’s been on my mind.” Juliana stammered.

“Yes, really. I was embarrassed after I almost head-butted you when Shannon set off the fire extinguisher! Not my finest moment!”

“Honestly, it happens! We both need to stop worrying, then!” Juliana giggled. She was relieved that the mood has lightened slightly.

“Voila! Here’s your ice cream, amigas!” Shannon plonked herself on the blanket next to Juliana. “Shuffle up, kid. Gimme some room.” Shannon kicked Juliana’s leg, encouraging her to move closer to Valentina.

Juliana gulped as her leg was inches from Valentina’s own. She could feel the electricity crackling between the couple of inches of space between them. ‘ _I want to cry. I don’t know what’s going on_!’

“So, shall we get started?” Valentina asked, opening her laptop. “First, I just want to get to know you a little bit, before we go on to the questions. Is that okay?”

‘ _Smooth, Valentina. Very smooth_.’ Shannon smirked to herself, but felt terrible when she glanced at Juliana, who looked as if she could combust.

“So, lets start with the basics. Full name and ages?” Valentina was poised with the laptop balancing on her knee with one hand and holding the ice cream in the other. She took a big lick and ran her tongue around the outline of her lips to gather any excess.

‘ _I am such a genius!_ ’ Shannon mentally high fived herself as Juliana sat wide eyed, watching Valentina’s every lick.

“Well, I’m Shannon Connelly, aged twenty four.” Shannon started, to coax Juliana from her muted state.

“I’m Juliana Valdes, aged twenty three.” Juliana could barely open her mouth to let the words flow freely. She absentmindedly picked at the grass beside the blanket.

“Well, to make it even- I’m Valentina Carvajal, aged twenty four.”

Juliana startled herself when her ice cream began to drip down her fingers from the heat. She quickly sucked the excess off her fingers and concentrated on eating it as quickly as possible.

“Oh, Juliana, you’ve got a little...” Valentina leaned across, gently swiping her thumb on Juliana’s cheek to remove the tiny blob of dairy goodness from her smooth cheek. In doing so, her own ice cream slid from its cone and plopped on Juliana’s leg.

“Oh....” Juliana’s heart ponded out of her chest as she barely registered what was happening. Valentina’s touch clung to her skin like a wasp on sugar.

Shannon leaned back on her hands, watching with amusement. ‘ _This is gold!_ ’

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry, Juls!” Valentina cursed. She scooted around to find her bag and in doing so, kicked Shannon hard in the ankle.

“Bloody hell! I’m sorry, Shannon! And I’m sorry for calling you Juls, Juliana. It slipped out! Oh lord. Fuck!” Valentina was falling apart in front of the women and Shannon knew it was time to intervene.

“Here, mi Juli.” She handed Juliana a tissue to wipe her leg and patted Valentina’s arm. “It’s alright, Valentina! A six foot tall defender elbowed me in the face a couple of weeks ago, so there’s been far worse injuries than a little kick.”

“I like it.” Juliana whispered, causing Shannon and Valentina to swing their heads back towards her. “I like Juls.” Juliana grinned at Valentina. She almost fainted when Valentina blushed and gave her the sweetest, most genuine smile. Her blue eyes danced in the shadows of the tree and Juliana dared to think that it was the most heartwarming thing that she had ever witnessed in her life.

“Okay. Juls it is, then. Shall we continue? Disaster seems to be following me around this week!” Valentina blushed, clearing her throat and settling back beside Juliana.

Valentina asked some of the readers questions to the women, eliciting groan from them when she asked if there was any problems with misogyny or sexism.

“Nope! We are strong, independent women! The men treat us as their equals and rightly so!” Shannon insisted.

Juliana blushed when Valentina turned to her and bit her lip when she laughed at something Shannon had said. Even though Shannon did most of the talking, Valentina’s gaze still wondered to Juliana. It still baffled her that Valentina paid more attention to her than she did to Shannon, as Shannon was the funny, outgoing one of the pair. Whenever they were out and about, it was always Shannon who captured the attention of the group, whilst Juliana hung back and let her friend do the entertaining.

“So. How do you get the work-life balance when you do these shifts? How do you make time for your boyfriends?” Valentina asked casually.

‘ _Bloody Nora, Valentina. You don’t beat around the bush. But you’re charm made that sound so much more casual than it actually was._ ’ Shannon thought to herself. She glanced at Juliana, who was fidgeting uncomfortably with the question.

“Honey- I can barely look after myself, let alone a man child! Dating hasn’t been my scene for a while. Tinder is another word for weirdos online!”

Valentina nodded. She turned to Juliana to await the answer.

“Me neither. I’m not dating. I’ve not really sought it out, to be honest.” Juliana mumbled. She didn’t like where this was heading.

“She’s picky, is mi Juli! Men take a double swoop when they look at you, but you don’t even seem to notice!” Shannon insisted.

“No, they don’t. Shut up.” Juliana blushed. She hated being the centre of attention and it felt as if Valentina’s eyes were burning a hole through her iris’.

“What about you, Valentina? Is your boyfriend pissed that you’re working on a Saturday?” Juliana asked. The question had to be said. Juliana felt as if they were feeding Valentina with a lot of personal information, but gaining nothing in return.

“Nope. Men are idiots. I’m young, free and single.”

Juliana wondered what that statement meant. ‘ _Men are idiots_.’ Did that mean that Valentina wasn’t in to men? ‘ _This is too much_!’ Juliana smiled wryly at Valentina, masking her unease.

The staring contest was stopped short when Juliana heard a voice shouting out and a woman suddenly collided with Shannon, toppling over her back and landing in her lap. Like a scene from a Carry On film, a frisbee clouted Valentina between the eyes, knocking her backwards.

“What the actual fuck, I’m going to knock you... oh, hi.” Shannon’s anger soon turned to a wide smile as a sorrowful looking women lay bashfully in her lap, rubbing her own head, her hair sticking up from the crash landing. ‘ _Erm, earth to Shannon! This person has just nearly killed you! Why are you grinning at her like it’s normal! Hello? Helllooo??_ ’

“I am soooo, majorly, doubly sorry! Oh, hello.” The mystery woman with her wavy hair eyed Shannon up and down, returning the grin.

“I can forgive you for nearly killing me. Hi.” Shannon stuttered. The woman was still laying in her lap, staring back up at her, wide eyed. She was a little shorter than Shannon, with honey coloured hair and green eyes.

“Hi. I’m still laying in your lap, aren’t I?” The woman gingerly sat up and dusted herself down. She sat on the grass beside Shannon and shook her hand as Shannon giggled like a school girl. “I’m Alex.”

“Hi, Alex. I’m Shannon.” ‘ _Oh my god. She’s beautiful_.’

In the haste of the drama, Juliana forgot that Valentina had been attacked by a frisbee. Valentina was a little dazed, rubbing the spot where the frisbee had collided.

“Val? Are you okay, love?” Juliana kneeled beside Valentina and stroked the frisbee injury with her thumb, using her other hand to cup her cheek tenderly. “Oh, crap. Sorry, I invaded your personal space.”

Juliana jumped back from Valentina, dropping her like she was a hot potato burning her skin. Her hand was literally on fire from the contact. Valentina’s skin was soft and smooth and she had enjoyed touching the delicate texture.

“It’s okay, Juls. Thank for making sure I was okay. I like it when you call me Val. No one calls me that.” Valentina croaked. “Are you sure you want to be around me? Epic fails are imminently forthcoming.”

“I don’t mind. At least I’m a firefighter. The skills come in handy sometimes, at least.” Juliana joked.

“Firefighter?”

Juliana glanced around for the offending voice muscling in on their little charade. A tall woman with a blond ponytail towered over them, practically devouring Juliana with her eyes.

“Wow, Al. I’m impressed. Who knew that coming to the park to play frisbee would lead us to a pack of pretty girls, Huh?” The confident woman’s eyes never left Juliana, who felt majorly uncomfortable with where this was going.

Shannon peeled her eyes reluctantly from Alex and observed Juliana. She looked as if she was a deer in headlights, waiting to be ran off the road. Valentina’s posture had suddenly grown stiff and protective and she wore a jealous frown.

“Yes. I’m a firefighter. Problem?” Juliana said defensively, shuffling a little closer to Valentina.

The blond woman invited herself to sit down on the blanket and smirked arrogantly at Juliana. “Far from it. I’m Danni.” She extended her hand to Juliana, who hesitantly accepted.

“Are you a firefighter...?” Danni directed the question to a visibly irked Valentina.

“Valentina. No, I’m a journalist. You’re kind of interrupting us. We’re in the middle of something, here.”

“Now now. I won’t take up much of your time.” Danni smirked. “Has anyone told you how pretty you are, Juliana?”

“Pardon?” Juliana was terrified. She had never been hit on by a woman in her life. Did she have ‘lesbian’ written on her forehead? She glanced over at Shannon, begging for help.

“Dan, leave the poor girl alone! Come on, we are leaving. We’ve already caused enough trouble.” Alex glanced around at all of the women. “Valentina? I’m ever so sorry for nearly knocking you out with a frisbee. And Juliana? I’m sorry for my friend’s terrible chat up lines!”

“Don’t worry about it.” Valentina said politely. “Nice to meet you.”

“I’ll see you around, Juliana.” Danni stood up and winked at Juliana. It sent a shudder of nerves through Juliana’s veins. Was it strange that it felt oddly satisfying for a girl to hit on her, rather than a man? When men hit on her, she didn’t feel a thing. It was irritating. But this felt entirely different. Even though she would never go there with Danni, it still felt good that another woman found her attractive. She had never been called ‘pretty’.

“Yeah, bye.”

Alex turned to Shannon and held out her phone. She leaned in close and whispered “Could I please have your number?”

Shannon typed in her number and handed the phone back to Alex. Her hand shook and she was rendered speechless, which was a rare occurrence for the loud mouthed, confident woman. She was absolutely blown away.

“See you.” Alex grabbed Danni and yanked her away from Juliana. The three women could hear Danni cursing about something resembling “you didn’t let me work my magic!”

“Erm. What just happened?” Shannon finally spoke to break the silence. She was still trying to process all of this in her mind. She was just hit on by a girl- a girl who she had just willingly given her number to. A girl who she found extremely attractive. ‘ _Woah.’_

“I think you two ‘pretty’ ladies have just been chatted up by women. All after being rugby tackled and they blew away any competition by nearly decapitating me with a frisbee.” Valentina’s deadpan expression soon erupted in to a fit of laughter. Juliana stared at her, exasperated.

“Okay. Well I can add that to my repertoire!” Shannon joked. She was trying to make Juliana laugh, because she knew her friend had gone in to herself, as she was playing with the straps of her sandals.

“Mi amor! You are pretty! Stop looking so serious! It’s a compliment!” Shannon threw her trainer at Juliana.

Juliana dived from the blanket and rugby tackled Shannon to the ground. “Don’t call me that! Stop provoking me!”

“You pair are absolutely bonkers! I love it!” Valentina howled with laughter and reopened her laptop whilst the women carried on their domestic.

“Get off me! Valentina must think that we are twats!” Shannon muffled underneath Juliana. “We need to get this interview done!”

“You’re so dead!” Juliana huffed. She sat back beside Valentina and smiled shyly. “Sorry, Val. We’re like kids sometimes.”

“Don’t apologise. It’s cool. I think we are done, anyway. I’ve got loads of stuff to edit. Thank you so much for doing this.”

“Our pleasure. Glad to be of service. Again! Listen, fancy a slushie? Mi Juli, off you pop!” Shannon said quickly.

“No, I’ll...” Valentina began to say.

“Nope! You’re working! Go on, sweetheart. Raspberry for me, please!” Shannon interjected. Juliana walked off in a huff, muttering to herself.

Shannon made sure that Juliana was out of earshot. “Hey, Valentina? We’re playing a game tomorrow. Fancy coming along to watch us? It’s at DMU.”

“Yeah, sure. Will Juliana mind?”

“We need all the fans we can get! Add it to your article if you want to.” ‘ _Cupid’s arrow needs a workout._ ’

“Okay. Will do. Thanks.”

Juliana practically threw Shannon’s slushie at her and handed Valentina hers. Their finger tips brushed together and the fire once again struck Juliana’s skin. The base of her spine tingled as Valentina pursed her lips.

“Thanks, Juls. Erm, could I have your numbers? I’ll need to call you for your photos. The photographer and everything will need to be organised and I’d preferably like you to be in your uniforms, if that’s okay?”

‘ _She’s good!_ ’ Shannon tittered to herself.

“Absolutely. Hand me your phone” Shannon typed her number in and handed the phone to Juliana, who hesitantly typed her number in.

“I’ll just call you, to make sure that my number isn’t set to private.” Valentina dialled Juliana first and her phone vibrated, startling her. She didn’t confess that she had already saved Valentina’s number in her phone from the business card.

“All good. I’ve stored your number now.” Juliana slid her phone back in to her pocket and tried to act cool.

“Mine too. See you soon, Valentina.” Shannon smirked. Juliana was going to murder her tomorrow, but it would all be worth it.

“Okay. Thanks for the slushie and ice cream. Take care, both.” Valentina leaned in and kissed both women on the cheeks. She darted off before Juliana could look at her.

Shannon and Juliana stared at one another in disbelief, unsure what to make of the whole day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re all enjoying the story! This chapter was a little longer than expected, because I did Juls and Shannon’s POVs. 
> 
> It’s going to be slow burn, so I apologise in advance! 
> 
> See you soon 😘


	6. Hungover to Glowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina gets herself in to a state the night before the football game, but her friend Jess comes to the rescue and saves the day. 
> 
> The football match is an eye opener for both Valentina and Juliana.

Valentina’s POV 

“Am I seriously jealous? Really? I can’t deal with this.” Valentina paced up and down the edge of the swimming pool in a bikini, cradling a glass of wine. 

Juliana dressed in shorts and a vest top had really gotten to Valentina. She had been practically drooling- again! Of course she committed another faux pas by dropping her ice cream on Juliana’s leg- all after reaching over and wiping a tiny spec from her cheek.

Touching Juliana’s cheek had sent shockwaves through her fingers. She felt Juliana lean in to her touch- she was sure of it. Then she had to ruin the moment, again. 

“Let’s be real here, Valentina. No matter what Juliana is dressed in, you’ll be drooling. She’s gorgeous! Why am I finding a girl gorgeous?” 

But then Danni had to come along and rain on her parade, didn’t she? Oh confident, outgoing Danni who probably wouldn’t drop an ice cream on her leg or fall over every time she saw Juliana. Danni, who wouldn’t be tongue tied and blushing. Danni, who wouldn’t beat around the bush and would just kiss Juliana. Danni, who probably has multiple experiences with women and would take Juliana to the heavens. 

“Oh, Danni. Sexy, blond Danni. Smooth talker Danni. Sexy, blond, smooth talking Danni, who fancies Juliana. Beautiful Juliana. Stunning Juliana. Beautiful, stunning Juliana, who comes to the rescue every time I mess up.” 

“I am crazy! Seriously crazy!” Valentina laid herself out on a sun lounger, pressing her palm to her forehead. “I don’t even understand this! I’ve never looked at a woman in this way! Have I?” 

Valentina tried to rack her brain to think of any instances when a woman had turned her eye. Shannon is pretty. But, no. Chantelle in the office? No. Alex and Danni? No and absolutely no. What about movie stars? Nope. 

“Oh, and another problem- how the hell am I going to sway hanging out with Juliana as ‘friends’ when this was just supposed to be a professional interview? I’ve really not thought this through- at all!” 

She flung her hands in the air and spilt some wine on the tiles below, staining the clay. 

“I can’t bare not seeing her ever again after the photos. What am I doing to do? That’s if flipping Danni doesn’t get her claws in!” 

“Ahhhhhhh!” She screamed and consequently dropped her glass of wine. “Could this week just end! Please!” 

Ignoring the broken glass, she dived in to the pool, swimming to the bottom and holding herself under. When she came up for air, she let the droplets of water flow down her face. The late afternoon sunshine showed no signs of letting up and burned her shoulders. 

“Time to swim this out and forget about stupid, sexy Danni.” She swam furiously, gliding herself effortlessly through the water. 

————— 

Valentina was a little worse for wear after downing two bottles of white wine during a short space of time. She staggered to the kitchen, routing through the cupboards for something to eat. 

“No cooking, idiot! Juliana isn’t even working today. So no chance of a gorgeous firefighter coming to save me!” Valentina snorted and bent down push her head further in to the cupboard to find any resemblance of cuisine. 

“Nope! Nothing in here!” When coming to stand back upright, she forgot where the top of the cupboard was and thwacked her head hard on the solid wood. 

“Shit! Jesus!” 

Defeated, she slid down on to the floor, leaning against a cupboard. Tears rolled from her cheek as the reality of the week finally began to take its toll. She needed someone to come and make her feel better, but the one person who could light up her day was the cause of all of her pent up frustrations. 

“Shall I do it? Shall I call Juliana?” She slurred, standing up to fetch her phone from the worktop. Her finger hovered over Juliana’s number, hesitating to dial. 

“No! What on Earth are you doing? You DO NOT drunk call your crush!” She furrowed her eyebrow in confusion and thoughts swam through her alcohol clouded brain. 

“Crush? So, it is a crush then? Yes, Valentina, who are you trying to kid? You can’t even convince yourself that you don’t have a humongous, love sickening crush on Juliana! Oh crikey.” 

Instead, she dialled her friend Jess, to avoid any further disaster. Jess knew what to do in a crisis.   
“Ello? Ello?” Valentina hiccuped and grimaced at her phone when Jess didn’t reply to her. She realised she had put it on mute with her cheek and giggled at herself. 

“Vale? Are you okay?” Jess answered gruffly. “How much have you had to drink?” 

“A lot. I need food. Can’t cook. Set my kitchen on fire the other night. Sexy fire-woman came to save me. I’m a mess.” Valentina babbled. She hiccuped for good measure and sighed when she couldn’t catch her breath. 

“Leave your front door unlocked. I’m coming over with food. You’re not making any sense.” 

“Thank you, Amiga. Love you.” Valentina began to cry again as she hung the phone up. She felt utterly useless and pathetic in the current situation and no idea what she was supposed to do. 

—————

Valentina shot upright as she felt a slight nudging on her shoulder. She had somehow managed to get herself to the sofa and passed out with her arm hanging off the edge. 

“Juliana? Huh? What?” Valentina was discombobulated and disoriented as Jess came in to her blurry view, holding a glass of water and a bag of fish and chips. 

“Mate, who the heck is Juliana? You’re out of it!” Jess’s dyed, blood red hair came in to focus and Valentina squinted at her friend, feeling disappointed that her sexy fire-woman wasn’t stood before her, waiting to rescue her and take care of her. 

“Oh. Hi, Jess.” Valentina slumped back down on the sofa and pressed a cushion into her face. Her head began to spin and she felt sick from the wine and bump to the head. 

“Oh no, girly. Sit up, Carvajal! Drink this.”

Valentina complied as Jess forced the glass in to her hand and made her take a big sip. “Washing up bowl. Please fetch it. Emergency.” 

“I am not cleaning up vomit!” Jess returned with the bowl and caught Valentina’s sick just in time, before she upchucked over the carpet. Jess rubbed her back, in between holding her hair back to avoid the avalanche of stinking chunks getting stuck in her long strands. 

“Oh my god. Jess, I’m so sorry. That’s all I’ve done this week. Fucking apologise! I must sound like a broken record!” Valentina whined. The tears flowed from her eyes, trickling down her chin. She felt utterly foolish and stupid. 

“Right, baby girl. I want you to sit on the floor with me and eat some of these chips. I’m going to go and make you a strong coffee and you can tell me all about it, Okay?” 

“Okay.” Valentina sniffed and plonked herself on the floor. She unwrapped the chips and took a reluctant bite. The grease made her feel sick again, so she reached over and let all of the puke deposit in to the washing up bowl. 

“I can’t eat, Jess.” Valentina insisted as Jess sat beside her with a cup of black coffee. She leaned in to her friend and pushed her whole body weight on to her arm. 

“Have a sip of this first. It will make you feel better.”

Valentina took a couple of sips and heaved. But she managed to keep the sick down this time. She finished the coffee in a flash and leaned back on her friend, sobbing uncontrollably. 

“Oh, Jess. I don’t know what to do!” 

“Baby girl! You need to tell me what’s going on so that I can help you.” Jess cooed, wrapping her arm around Valentina. 

“Juliana. Juliana has turned my world upside down. I can’t sleep. I can’t think. I’m clumsier than usual. Then stupid, sexy Danni is trying to ruin it all.” Valentina hiccuped. 

“Right. Is Juliana sexy fire-woman?” Jess probed, stroking Valentina’s hair. This soothed Valentina, as her sobs began to cease. 

“Yes. As you can see from the vile kitchen, I had an accident. Juliana is sexy fire-woman who came to put the fire out. Well- she was one of two sexy fire women, but I don’t think that Shannon is a sexy fire-woman. Oh no- Juliana is THE sexy fire-woman!” 

Jess suppressed a laugh. She knew that Valentina was devastated, but her drunken story telling was hilarious. “Hmm. So what’s happened with Juliana?” 

“Well- where do I start? Stupid me got scared when non sexy fire-woman Shannon set off the fire extinguisher and I almost head butted Juliana, but she caught me in her arms. Strike one.” 

Jess nodded along. 

“Then she was lecturing me about fire safety and I kind of drifted off because I was checking out her pretty face and she looks hot in firefighter uniform. So, strike two.” 

“Then I had the genius idea of going to the fire safety talk, so that I could see her again. You know what I did? I asked her, well two sexy fire-women, to do an interview with me, so that I could see them- no her, again. Strike three.” 

“So I asked them and then my shoe heel broke and I fell into Juliana again. Strike four.” 

“Did the interview. Was going okay. Well, it was a little awkward, because I’m a bumbling fool whenever Juliana is around. Like a complete imbecile, I wiped a little spec of ice cream from her cheek and dropped my own ice cream on her leg and kicked Shannon by mistake. Strike five. Are you following?” Valentina glanced up at Jess, who was trying her absolute best to keep a straight face. 

She nodded and probed Valentina fo continue. She reached across the floor to hide the almost empty bottle of wine. 

“Then, Alex, a random stranger, falls over Shannon and I get wacked in the face with a frisbee. How embarrassing!” 

Jess snorted- she could no longer withhold the laugh. “Sorry, Vale. I’m sure if that was caught on camera, you would have been famous on ‘You’ve been framed’!” 

“Oh, haha!” Valentina groaned sarcastically. She belted her friend on the leg and continued her story. 

“So, after frisbee gate, Juliana was so sweet and and stroked my head. I almost died. Her touch is so delicate and I loved it. But, she leaped off me like I was diseased and I was so disappointed.” 

“Then sexy, blond bombshell, confident Danni came along and flirted with Juliana, calling her ‘pretty’. I was so jealous. I’ve lost count of the strikes. But there you are. Complete and utter disastrous fool. That’s me!” 

“Oh, Vale. What are we going to do with you, eh? Did you get her number at least?” Jess leaned down to pick up a now cold chip. She pressed it in to Valentina’s mouth as she gingerly ate. 

“Yeah. But will I look unprofessional, or even worse, desperate, if I ask her to hang out with me? Wait- you do know that Juls is a girl, right?” Valentina sat up and stared worryingly at her bemused friend sat beside her. 

“Yes. And?” Jess said nonchalantly. “What’s the problem?” 

“I don’t even know if I like girls! I don’t know if Juls likes girls! If she likes me?! She may think I’m repulsive, for all I know!” Valentina reached for the bottle of wine. 

“Don’t even dare!” Jess took the wine out of reach and took Valentina’s hand. 

“Don’t ever call yourself repulsive. You’re beautiful, baby girl. It’s okay to feel confused. It’s totally normal. Juliana might be feeling exactly the same way as you are- confused. You won’t know until you get to know her.” 

“You think I’m beautiful? Really?” Valentina stared at her friend, wide eyed. The whites of her eyes were bloodshot from the copious amounts of alcohol she had consumed.   
“Of course you are, Vale. Have you looked at yourself?” Jess insisted, hugging Valentina. 

Valentina in her drunken haze, leaned in to Jess and planted a wet kiss on her lips. 

Jess pulled back, wide eyed with shock. “Vale, what are you doing?” 

“Oh god. I’m sorry! I don’t know what came over me! What the hell, Carvajal?” Valentina jumped up from the floor and trod in the fish and chips. The batter crunched beneath her foot and she cursed in utter annoyance. 

“I’ll let it slide, because you’re upset and drunk. Come on baby girl, lets put you to bed, eh? You need to sleep this off.” Jess cooed, placing her arm around Valentina’s waist and guiding her upstairs. 

“Will you stay with me? I promise I won’t kiss you again.” Valentina almost begged, the tears streaming down her face again. 

“Yes, love. I’m not going anywhere. Only to get you some water and aspirin. We’ll figure this out in the morning, yeah? Are you doing anything tomorrow?” 

“Shannon invited me to her and Juls’ football game. I can’t remember what time it starts. Should I even go?” 

“Oh, for sure! Do you want to see Juliana again?” 

“Of course I do! She’s pretty. And I’m sure she will look hot as hell in football shorts. Oops, was that TMI?” Valentina blushed as she flopped down on the bed. Jess grabbed a nearby discarded bath towel and wiped the remaining chips from Valentina’s foot. 

“Haha. You do make me laugh. Whatever you’re in to, I suppose! Pass me your phone. I’ll text Shannon for you. What’s her surname?” 

“Connelly. Shannon Connelly. Haha, I sounded like James Bond!” Valentina collapsed in to a fit of giggles and rolled around the bed. She was still clad in her bikini from her impromptu swimming session earlier in the afternoon. 

“You dickhead. Look, I’ve text her. We’ll wait for a reply and I’ll set an alarm. Mission see sexy fire-woman Juliana in football shorts will be a go. I promise.” 

“Yay! I had better sleep, hadn’t I?” Valentina lay on her stomach, burying her head into the duvet. 

“Yeah. Maybe not in your swimming costume, though. I’ve got you some panties and pjs. Go and get changed.” 

“Yes, sir!” 

————— 

Valentina slowly opened her eyes. A bright stream of light violated her vision and she squinted, trying to focus her eyes. Her head felt as if it had been ran over by a bus and she felt sick. She almost jumped out of her skin when she noticed a little mound laying beside her, tucked up in the duvet. 

“What did I do?” She mumbled, clasping her head and gulping down a pint of water that was sat beside the bed. 

“Puked, told me about your massive crush on sexy fire-woman and trod in your fish and chips.” Jess grumbled from beneath the duvet. 

“Oh Jesus. I’m sorry buddy.” Valentina groaned. “I didn’t drunk call Juliana did I?” 

“No. You wanted to, but I confiscated your phone. You lay next to me half the night, telling me that you would challenge Danni to a boxing match if she tried to steal your Juliana.” 

“Seriously? Anything else?” Valentina rubbed her temple, trying to shift the god awful hangover headache. 

“I complimented you and you kissed me.” 

“No. I didn’t. Kiss you? YOU? You’re playing with me.” Valentina closed her eyes and prayed that Jess was playing a joke on her. If she was, it wasn’t funny in the slightest. 

“Gee, thanks for the compliment. You’re not really my type either.” 

“Fuck. I didn’t try to sleep with you did I?” Valentina was dying with an evil hangover and from pure embarrassment. She was convinced that embarrassment would kill her off in the next couple of days. 

“No. You just rambled about your Juls. You do know that I need to see this famous Juls, right? To see who has sent you off in such a tizz?” 

“Jess. I like Juls. There. I said it. I like her. I’m attracted to her. She’s not a figment of my imagination- I’ve not gone completely insane.” Valentina finally admitted to herself what she had been trying to suppress for days. She couldn’t deny it from herself for any longer. Juliana was like the morning sunrise- bright and beautiful. A gorgeous vision that grows better and better with every sighting. She knew for sure that she wouldn’t give up without a fight. 

“Am I gay?” Valentina asked curiously. 

“You are whoever you are, Vale. You don’t have to label yourself.” Jess had sat up in bed and scooted beside Valentina. “You’re Valentina Carvajal, who happens to have taken a shine to another woman. You’re still you- my daft, amazing friend.” 

“Thanks, Jess. You’re amazing, you know?”

“As are you, sweetie. Go and grab a shower. We have a football match to go to. I’m driving.” 

————— 

“Wow, Vale. She is pretty.” Jess remarked as the players streamed on to the pitch. Valentina had pointed her out to Jess, whilst her own eyes were popping out of her head, of course. 

“Tell me about it. Now, can you see my dilemma?” Valentina watched intently as Juliana jogged on the spot, awaiting kick off. She wore a headband over her neat ponytail to hold her wisps of hair in place and her t-shirt was well fitted, suiting her body frame. She was kind of glad that Juliana hadn’t noticed that she was there, to avoid any drama. She was unsure if Shannon had informed Juliana of Valentina’s visit.

“What dilemma? You like her.” 

“Will it be really unprofessional? Seeing as I roped her in to a work’s thing? It was almost like a professional arrangement.” Valentina began to panic and wished that she hadn’t dragged herself to the game. She was already a nervous wreck, without the worry of being rejected by Juliana. 

“Valentina. It’s not like you’re a cop, investigating a case that she in embroiled in. Relax. It’s okay.” 

“You’re right. There is a spark there. I’m sure of it. But, I’m just being cautious.” Valentina craned her neck as Juliana sprinted down the touchline to receive the ball and she laughed when Juliana cursed that the pass had been misplaced. 

“I know you’re majorly hungover, but it’s hot weather today and you could use that to your advantage. You could be a little sly and invite her and Shannon over to swim? To cool off? To say thank you for doing the interview for the article?” 

“Jess. You’re a bloody genius! I could kiss you right now, but I don’t want to give you the wrong idea!” Valentina laughed along with her friend and returned her attention to the game. 

————— 

The first half was pretty uneventful. DMU had nearly scored, but the ball cannoned back off the post. Juliana had been in the zone and still hadn’t noticed Valentina stood on the sidelines. Valentina noticed that she was having a running battle with the opposition’s right back, who was quite bruising and strong. She had kicked Juliana a couple of times, but Juliana had just bypassed her and carried on with the game. 

Juliana ran back out on to the field and hugged the touchline, close to the half way line, before the kick off. She was only meters away from Valentina. Valentina’s bit her lip with the prospect of seeing Juliana in full, crisp HD picture for forty five WHOLE minutes. 

Suddenly, Valentina clocked Shannon smiling over at her and she waved politely. This hadn’t gone unnoticed by Juliana, who swung her head around and went wide eyed when she saw Valentina stood in the crowd. Valentina bashfully waved at Juliana and bounced on her heels, feeling giddy and excitable. 

Juliana, after her initial surprised expression, beamed with a gorgeous smile at Valentina and waved back. 

“Jackpot. She likes you, Vale.” Jess Whispered, making Valentina jump in surprise. 

“How do you know?” 

“That smile told one thousand stories. She’ll play her heart out now, to try and impress you. You mark my words.” 

Jess was spot on. Juliana twisted and turned the right back inside out, leaving her on her arse after nutmegging her. She cut inside and dribbled past a couple more defenders before curling a cracking shot in to the top corner. Valentina jumped up and down on the spot, cheering at the top of her voice. Shannon ran over to give Juliana a bear hug and the rest of her teammates joined in, patting her on the back and high fiving her. 

“Told ya!” Jess smirked. 

The right back snarled as Juliana jogged past her to return to the half way line for the restart. 

“Oh. She’s pissed. Juliana showed her up.” Jess laughed, pointing out the snarling, short haired woman shooting daggers at Juliana. “Expect some meaty tackles now!” 

Over the next few minutes, Jess’ prediction came true as the defender crunched in to Juliana with a hard tackle, earning her a yellow card. Juliana, visibly limping, braved on and almost passed the defender again with her trickery. The defender had had enough and shoved Juliana off the ball, sending her flying. 

“Duck, Vale!” 

Valentina was too busy concentrating on checking that Juliana was okay to realise that the defender had torpedoed the ball in to the crowd, out of frustration, right in her direction. Before she knew what was happening, the ball flew straight in to her forehead, sending her toppling backwards. 

“Owwww!” She cried out, seeing stars. As she tried to come in to focus, Juliana was leaning over her caressing her forehead. 

“Val? Are you okay? Val?” Juliana said gently, cupping Valentina’s cheek. 

Valentina took her time to answer, hoping that Juliana would stay there for a few more seconds, touching her so gently and carefully. 

“Mmm. Third head injury in the space of two days. Must be a record, eh?” Valentina sat up and smiled broadly at Juliana. Juliana kneeled beside her and held up her fingers. 

“I’m alright, Juls. You’re holding up three fingers. And I think your mate has been sent off.” Valentina smiled as Juliana swung her head round to witness the ruckus brewing on the field. Shannon was berating the right back whilst the referee was blowing the whistle furiously in the right back’s face, demanding that she leave the pitch. 

“Oh dear. I had better go back on to save Shannon from a red card. You sure you’re okay?” Juliana pressed her hand in to Valentina’s shoulder and gazed at her intently. It set Valentina’s tummy off in to a flutter of butterflies and she tried her best to remain cool. 

“Yes. Thanks to you. See you after?” Valentina said hopefully. 

“I’ll come and check on you, you accident magnet.” Juliana giggled. “Thanks for coming to see me play.” 

“My pleasure. Great goal, by the way.” Valentina blushed. She giggled at Juliana’s quick retort and almost fainted when Juliana winked at her. 

“Thanks, Val” 

————— 

Valentina’s heart pounded in her chest as Juliana and Shannon jogged towards them after they had warmed down with their coach. 

“Hey, you. How’s your head?” Juliana cupped Valentina’s cheek and inspected the angry purple bruise erupting around Valentina’s eye. Valentina visibly swallowed hard as Juliana’s tender hand caressed her skin, but flinched when she gently ran her finger tip over the bruise. 

“I’ll live.” Valentina stammered. The women stood locking eyes for what felt like hours, before Shannon interjected at the worst possible time. 

“Blimey, kid. You’re gonna have a shiner.” 

“Shut up, you cow.” Juliana retorted. She dropped her hands by her sides and trod on Shannon’s foot, eliciting a yelp from dark haired woman. 

“Ouch! You Witch!” Shannon retorted. “You’ve still got your bloody boots on!” 

“Juls, Shannon- this is my friend, Jess.” Valentina tried to avert a bickering match between the two friends and it worked. Shannon jabbered away to Jess, cracking jokes and clowning around. 

“Do you fancy cooling off in the swimming pool? I’ll order a pizza? Let’s call it a thank you for the interview slash celebration of your awesome goal. Oh, but only if you’re not busy of course...” Valentina was spewing word vomit and getting all worked up. Juliana made her feel so on edge, as she was so desperate not to mess up and look like an idiot. 

“I’d like that, Val. Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude on your Sunday afternoon.” Juliana struggled to maintain eye contact with Valentina and both women were tongue tied. 

“I wouldn’t have invited you if I minded, silly. You’ll just have to excuse the kitchen. I had a small accident..” Valentina joked, making Juliana chuckle. 

“I’ll just go home and shower first. I think I remember where you live.” Juliana said shyly, shuffling her feet. 

“No problem. Is Shannon joining us?” Valentina only felt it polite to invite Shannon. She didn’t want Juliana to run a mile, thinking that she was coming on to her. 

“Oh yes. I’m sweating like a lawn sprinkler. Sounds good, kid. Thanks.” Shannon interjected.

“Ohhh, where are all of you beautiful ladies off to?” Valentina jarred as she heard that familiar, arrogant voice behind her head. It resembled fingernails running down chalkboards, with how it made her cringe so massively. FUCKING DANNI!!!! 

Valentina turned to Jess and whispered “you have got to be joking me! That’s Danni!” 

“Oh shit, mate. What are you going to do?” 

“I don’t know. Look at Shannon. I think she’s into Alex.” Valentina watched as Shannon and Alex stood blushing profusely, smiling wryly at one another. 

“Ah, the one who fell over Shannon yesterday?” Jess Asked. 

“Yeah. That’s the one. And Danni is blondie. Oh god. How am I going to get around this, without being rude?” Valentina began to panic and feel anxious. This wasn’t turning out the way that she had planned. 

“I don’t know, love. But I think you need to rescue your Juliana. Danni is about to devour her.” Jess pointed towards Danni, who was zoning in on Juliana. She looked absolutely terrified of the onslaught of flirting and touching. 

Valentina’s eyebrow furrowed and she pursed her lips jealously. There was absolutely no way that she was going to let another woman steal Juliana away from her, before they had even gotten to know one another as friends. 

“So, Juliana. Have you ever kissed a girl?” Danni was chatting up Juliana and playing with a ringlet of her ponytail. Juliana was frozen to the spot, seemingly unsure what the hell to do. 

“Juls? Estas bien?” Valentina swooped in like Superwoman and wrapped her arm protectively around Juliana’s waist. “Estas listo para salir?” 

“Si, Val. Por favor.” 

Valentina’s almost had a seizure as Juliana’s expressive, brown eyes smiled on their own accord, talking in a language that didn’t even need to be spoken with words. They sparkled and glinted as Juliana silently thanked her for rescuing her from the predator, who was waiting to pounce and claim her prize. 

“Excuse us, Danni. If you and Alex wish to join us at my place, feel free. I’m just going to borrow Juls for a moment.” Valentina said confidently, tightening her grip slightly around Juliana’s waist. She guided Juliana away from Danni, leaving a frustrated woman in their wake. 

Juliana shot Valentina a look of confusion, as if to say “why in God’s name have you invited her?” Valentina’s arm was on fire, as she continued her protective grip around Juliana, not letting her go. It felt good to be holding her, even if it was, just to save her from stupid, sexy Danni. 

“Alex? Feel free to join us at my place. Swimming pool and pizza?” Valentina sang. She figured that if Alex joined them, it would give her more of a chance of being able to spend some time with Juliana, as Alex was quite clearly occupying Shannon and had her under some kind of spell. Shannon hadn’t uttered more than a couple of words during the last few minutes, which was majorly unexpected for the chatty, outgoing woman. 

Valentina would just have to figure out how to deal with Danni later. 

“Nice! Thanks! What’s the address?” 

Valentina relayed her address to Alex and a clearly irked Danni, who had taken residence back by Alex’s side, much to Shannon’s annoyance. 

Valentina turned back to Juliana. In all of the haste, she had forgotten that her arm was still anchored firmly around Juliana’s waist, though, Juliana didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. She had a slight, pink hue dusting her cheeks and the corners of her mouth were creased into a shy smile. 

“I’ll see you in a little while?” Valentina summoned, trying really hard not to grin with excitement. 

“Mmhmm. Buenos Dias, señorita.” Juliana stood on her tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss to Valentina’s cheek. “Esperando verte pronto.”

“Esperando verte pronto, Juls.” Valentina ever so subtly chewed on her bottom lip and rocked on her heels, as Juliana turned away, grinning at her.

Juliana grabbed Shannon’s hand, pulling her away from Alex, muttering “we need to go and get ready.” 

Danni sauntered off with Alex in tow, turning back to flash Valentina a furious scowl. 

“One-nil to Valentina, you bitch.” Valentina felt pleased with herself, if not slightly possessive. But, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. 

She placed her hand on her cheek as Juliana walked away, checking out the beautiful woman who had just kissed her on the exact same spot. “Oh my.” 

“So, Romeo. What now? How are you going to keep Danni away from Juliana? You’ve made it more complicated for yourself!” Jess patted Valentina on the shoulder and watched on as the women dispersed in their pairs. 

“I have no idea, to be frank. But I’ll endeavour to make Juliana feel as comfortable and at home as possible. These things need to play out naturally, right? I can’t control if Danni likes her and flirts with her, but that’s Juliana’s choice if she wants to reciprocate.” 

“Okay. I’m coming too. Incase there is any drama.” 

“You’re the best, Amiga.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, another longer than expected chapter! 
> 
> What do you all think? With all of these women around, expect lots of intense lesbian staring and lesbian drama! 😀 
> 
> Again, I apologise sincerely for the slow burn. It’s a lot different to my other fic!
> 
> Thanks for your continued support 😘


	7. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliana and Shannon have a heart to heart, before heading off to the pool party, where Danni won’t give up the chase.

Juliana’s POV

Juliana allowed the steamy water to envelope her body for a couple of minutes to shield herself from the scary outside world. Her sudden, unexpected yearning to hang out with Valentina for ever hour of the day and admire her stylish clothes hugging her perfect figure was hitting her hard in the feels. She could still feel Valentina’s protective arm anchored around her waist, shielding her from Danni and she LOVED it. 

The burning embers crackling on the surface of their skin, igniting whenever their bodies connected, was no longer a figment of her imagination. When Valentina looked at her, she could see that the sensation was reciprocated, with Valentina’s cute blushing. Valentina’s cheeks glowed whenever they even looked at one another- her eyes telling a whole story that was yet to be written.

Who was she kidding? She could tell that Valentina was burrowing in to her inner soul, which was buried further than anyone had ever reached- and she was reaching the surface, slowly permeating the hard layer and chipping away, piece by piece.

Valentina’s innocent, feather touch on her cheek yesterday at the park etched a permanent outline on her skin, which would be branded former with Valentina’s name. A place that only Valentina would be allowed to caress and caress ever again. Juliana had unconsciously leaned into the touch- her mind telling her not to, but her body betraying her and overruling her mind.

Her own hands were cast under a spell which gravitated to Valentina’s face. She couldn’t stop herself from gliding her fingers over the soft, feminine skin, no matter how much her mind told her not to. An instinct had kicked in, pressing her to take care of Valentina’s injuries and caress the pain away.

The image of Valentina in a bikini stirred up all kinds of new feelings- feelings which she had never been aware she possessed. Feelings which had been locked away for years and had never had the key to open them. A pounding ache pulsated through her abdomen and tingles tickled the base of her spine and the tips of her fingers and toes.

The smell of Valentina’s sweet, cocoa perfume permeated all of her senses, sending them into full, spring bloom. She could lean in to her neck and inhale the intoxicating scent all day long, without ever getting bored.

“Oh, flipping heck!”

Juliana pressed her forehead to the cold tiles and jumped backwards when Shannon called out her name.

“Why do you keep sneaking up on me when I’m in the shower?”

“I came to check on you. You’ve been in here for ages. Need to talk?”

Shannon’s voice was serious and caring, so Juliana knew that she wasn’t joking around. She sighed and stood under the water to rinse her hair off. “Yes. Give me a second.”

Juliana wrapped a towel tight around her body, using it as a shield to protect herself from the outside world chipping into her vulnerability.

“Shan. I’m scared.” Juliana quivered. The droplets of water from her soaking wet hair dripped on to the cold bathroom floor, leaving a small pool beside Shannon’s feet. Before she could stop herself, tears welled up in her eyes and Shannon wrapped her into a tight hug.

“What are you scared of, babe?” Shannon cradled Juliana in her arms as the sobs overtook her.

“I think I like a girl. It’s never happened to me before and I don’t know what it means.” Juliana sniffed, allowing herself to admit what has been plaguing her mind. Well, Valentina had been plaguing her mind, to be exact.

“Why does that scare you, sweetheart?” Shannon asked gently, rocking Juliana.

“Because she’s a GIRL. You’re supposed to date and marry MEN! That’s what’s NORMAL!” Juliana insisted, her tone becoming frustrated and irritable. This was driving her insane and Shannon was being so annoyingly calm. She expected her to jump backwards in shock and look at her like she was disgusting.

Shannon gripped Juliana on the tops of the arms and stared her in the eyes. “Being attracted to another girl IS normal, babe. There is nothing wrong with it. Nothing at all.”

“Why are you being nice to me? It’s not normal, Shan. I’m weird!” Juliana’s tears streamed down her face, leaving streaks of salty residue on her cheeks.

“You’re not weird! That makes me weird too, then! Are you saying that I’m weird?” Shannon’s face contorted into annoyance. It broke her heart how much Juliana’s dad had knocked every bit of self confidence from her with his abuse and lies.

“What? I don’t understand, Shannon!”

“Come on, mi Juli! Open your eyes! Why do you think I invited Alex to the game? Why do you think I was so quiet and tongue tied? Why do you think I was grinning like a love sick fool last night whenever my phone buzzed? Why do you think I am completely and utterly confused?”

“What? Are you telling me.... that you like Alex?” Juliana stammered. This was all so confusing and uncomfortable.

“Yes, babe. I like Alex. So, do you think I’m weird and abnormal?” Shannon gulped and held her breath as It felt like Juliana was taking an eternity to answer her. She couldn’t bare them falling out over sexuality.

“No. You’re my best friend. Well, you’re more like a sister to me. How could you think that I would think of you as abnormal?” Juliana dropped her gaze to the floor, realising what Shannon was getting at.

“So, why do you see yourself like this, sweetheart? Why am I any different to you?” Shannon said softly, taking Juliana’s hand.

“I don’t know. I suppose being raised in a conservative environment makes you question and doubt yourself.” Juliana admitted. “I suppose I’ve never allowed myself to be... happy.”

“And does Valentina make you happy?” Shannon asked, treading carefully.

“How- is it that obvious?” Juliana grinned and her cheeks flushed bright pink, complimenting her fluffy pink towel.

“Mi Juli- the way that you look at her. The way that you go all nervous and shy and blush when she’s around. The way that you smile at her when she makes you laugh. The slight little touches. The intense staring... do I need to go on?”

“Oh god. She must think that I’m some crazy moron!” Juliana nibbled her lip and squeezed some moisture from her sopping wet hair.

“Oh no. Have you noticed how clumsy and nervous she is around you? She saved you from cocky blondie yesterday, too. It was so cute, how she swept in and pulled you away from Danni.” Shannon laughed at the memory of her and Alex giggling together, watching Danni’s pride be ripped to shreds.

“Is this what it feels like, you know, when you like someone? Like, you can’t sleep, they occupy your thoughts for every waking minute of the day and you think that they look sexy as hell in a pant suit?” Juliana bit the inside of her cheek when she pictured Valentina stood in front of her, looking classy as heck in a professional (probably designer) suit?

Shannon chuckled. “Yes, all of those things. I wondered why you looked at her funny when she approached us at the community centre! Now I know, you little minx!”

“Don’t judge me! It’s now going to be a new preference of mine. ‘Must look hot in a pant suit!’” Juliana giggled and grabbed Shannon’s hand. “Tell me about Alex.”

“Oh, mi Juli. She’s so pretty. Them green eyes are like screen slaver on The Incredibles 2. They draw you in to a trance that you cannot be pulled from unless someone kicks your ass. She’s also incredibly sweet and majorly hot. We were texting for ages last night.” Shannon drifted into a dreamlike state, wondering off from the real world.

“I bet you can’t wait to see her in a bikini, can you?” Juliana almost dropped her towel as Shannon pinched her arm.

“I thought you were all little miss innocent, mi Juli. You’re a right little devil!”

“Ouch! Bitch! Guilty as charged. Valentina seems to have awoken me.” Juliana grinned and burst into laughter as Shannon wore a mischievous grin.

“I don’t want to know about your fantasies, thank you very much!”

“You have a dirty mind, Shan. Very dirty! Now get in the shower, or Valentina will think that we’re not going!”

Juliana went to her bedroom to dry herself off, thanking her lucky stars that she had such a supportive, loving friend in Shannon.

“Nothing and nobody is normal!” She bellowed to herself, throwing the towel across the room and laughing. 

—————

“I wonder if Shannon and Danni are already there?” Juliana fidgeted nervously in the passenger seat of Shannon’s car, trying to ignore all of the one hundred driving regulations that she had already broken. Car rides with Shannon made her feel sick, so it wasn’t the best idea to agree to her driving.

“I don’t know. I’m crapping myself a little, standing half naked in front of Alex.” Shannon swerved to avoid hitting a rabbit that had ran out in to the road.

Juliana let it slide, as she could tell that Shannon was nervous. She wanted to live to see tomorrow, so telling Shannon to ‘slow the heck down’ wasn’t an option when she was already jumpy.

“Why? You look good in your bikini!!” Juliana insisted. Shannon looked like a model from a Gillette Venus advert when she wore a bikini. She had legs to die for and a washboard stomach.

“Oh, I have tummy ache. And I’m so nervous.” Shannon grimaced as she gripped the steering wheel.

“So am I, Shan. I keep thinking about Val in a bikini and it’s hard to keep focussed.”

“We need to remember- eyes are in the face. Not in the boobs. Look at the face, not the boobs!”

“Look at the face, not the boobs. Got it! Erm, what about the legs, the stomach, the arms...?”

“Mi Juli! Not helping!”

Juliana chuckled and leaned her head against the window. They had almost reached Valentina’s house and her stomach was tying into tight knots.

“When I’m nervous, it makes me need to poo!” Shannon cried, smacking her head on the steering wheel. “Why, oh why, would my body want to do that?”

“Don’t you dare! Knowing my luck, you’ll drop an atomic bomb, I’ll use the bathroom right after you and then Valentina will be waiting to use it after me and think I have a skunk up my ass!” Juliana creased her eyebrows in annoyance, knowing full well that this is the kind of epic fail that would happen to her.

“Fuck sake, woman! Stop!” Shannon said irritably. “No shitting, no boob staring and no staring at anything other than the eyes! Deal?”

“Deal.”

“Good. We’re here. So keep the bloody deal!” Shannon skidded the car to a halt in Valentina’s long driveway and noted a black BMW already parked up.

“I think she’s here. Oh god. Help me!” Shannon panicked, combing her hair through her tresses.

“Shan. Breathe! It’s going to be okay!” Juliana laced her fingers through Shannon’s and gave her a reassuring smile. “Let’s have a good time, eh?”

“Yeah, sorry. Are you okay?”

“No, but I’m going to try and play it cool, even though I’m terrified. We can do this, girl.” Juliana quickly hugged Shannon and approached the large, oak front door. She could hear the slight din of music coming from the yard and the distant sound of laughter.

She knocked the front door and held in every molecule of oxygen as humanly possible, to prevent her form feinting when Valentina opened the door, wearing god only knew what.

The oak door opened slowly, revealing what Juliana could only describe as a goddess stood before them. Valentina was wrapped in a colourful sarong, which hugged her boobs and revealed her slender legs and taught shoulders. Juliana had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. Valentina’s silky hair effortlessly hung over her shoulders- if a breeze were to blow Valentina’s hair, she would resemble a beachwear model, swaying her hips, walking seductively along the white sand of the Mexican beach.

‘ _Look at the eyes. Look at the eyes. LOOK. AT. THE. EYES! Juliana!!!!_ ’

“Hey, Ladies. Come on in. Alex and Danni are already here.” Valentina’s voice knocked Juliana back in to consciousness. She wanted to punch herself in the face. So much for the ‘look at the eyes’! She had been undressing Valentina with her eyes- her gaze travelling over every little inch of delicious skin. She so badly wanted to see what lay beneath the goddam sarong, which was such an inconvenience for Juliana’s wondering eyes.

“You look nice, Val. I like your sarong.” Juliana mumbled, trying to regain her speech, which had been cut from her vocal chords for the last two minutes.

“Thank you, Juls. Do you both need to change?” Valentina’s neck had erupted with her customary red hue, as she rubbed it gently, trying to hide her embarrassment.

“No. We have our costumes on underneath. I don’t mind stripping by the pool, do you, Shan?” ‘ _Oh my god. Why did you say that? Idiot!!’_

Valentina audibly gulped as she raked her eyes up and down Juliana’s face, setting Juliana off into the most major blush she had ever had in her life. She knew that her cheeks were Scarlett as they burned bright in Valentina’s dark hallway.

Shannon withheld a snicker and saved her friend from utter humiliation. “Yeah, we only need to take off our shorts and t-shirts, Valentina. I’m cool with doing it by the pool.”

“Okay. Follow me and I’ll get you a drink.” Valentina turned on her heel to guide the ladies to the yard.

Juliana glanced over at Shannon and mouthed ‘kill me now.’ Shannon grinned and jabbed Juliana in the arm, before her grin turned into a open mouthed, wide eyed stare.

“Fuck.” Shannon muttered underneath her breath as Alex caught her undivided attention. Her legs were stretched out along a sun lounger, with the strong summer sunshine pasting her legs in a glowing hue. Alex’s aviator sunglasses covered her green eyes, so Shannon couldn’t gauge her her expression. Before she knew it, Alex was by her side, kissing her cheeks and inviting her to sit down on her sun lounger. Shannon was lead away, speechless in her wake.

“Make yourself comfortable, Juls. I’m just going to grab a jug of cocktail that Jess is preparing. It’s delicious. Will you be partaking with me?”

Juliana was pulled from her state of shock by Valentina’s silky words whispering in her ear and her hand gently placed upon her shoulder.

“Erm, Yeah. Thanks, Val. Do you need any help?” Juliana cringed as Danni spotted her and began to swagger in her direction.

“No. But thank you. I’ll be right back. Pick any lounger that you want.”

Juliana clocked Valentina shooting Danni a glare as she made her way towards Juliana. Juliana bit her cheek as Valentina’s sarong blew in the breeze as she jogged towards the kitchen, exposing her damn sexy legs.

“Oh, Jesus. Here we go.” Juliana muttered. She hurriedly began to take off her t-shirt to avoid eye contact with Danni, who was sporting her custom arrogant smirk and approaching quickly. Shannon was too engrossed in something that Alex was whispering in her ear to come and save her from the predator.

“Hey, gorgeous. Wanna join me for a swim?” Danni invited herself to sit down on Juliana’s lounger, throwing Juliana’s shirt out of the way to allow herself to spread out over as much space as she could, to leave Juliana with a purposeful tiny amount of room to occupy for herself.

Juliana removed her shorts and ignored Danni’s wondering eye. She could feel her eyes burning into every crevice of her exposed skin, making her feel uneasy.

“Maybe later.” Juliana answered cooly, avoiding eye contact. She whipped off her shorts and picked up her t-shirt, which had fallen to the floor. She didn’t want to sit next to Danni in close proximity, so continued to stand defensively, crossing her arms over her breasts.

“You look great in a bikini. I keep wondering what you would look like in your firefighter uniform. Hot, no doubt.” Danni sneered.

Juliana blushed and peered in the direction of Shannon and Alex, who were deep in conversation, laughing at one another’s jokes.

‘ _Val, where are you??? Help me!_ ’

“Sit down, gorgeous. I don’t bite, you know.” Juliana flinched as Danni ran her finger from Juliana’s hip to her knee. She felt really uncomfortable and her palms sweated profusely. She needed to escape...fast.

“Thanks. What do you do for work then, Danni?” Juliana reluctantly sat beside Danni, still wrapping her arms tightly around herself, convincing herself that they were shields protecting her modesty.

“I’m a chef. Maybe I could show off my culinary skills, if you come back to my place later and have, ahem, dinner with me.” Danni winked suggestively at Juliana.

Juliana squeezed her ribs, trying to hold back the grimace threatening to haunt her expression. Danni was confident and foreword and she didn’t like it at all.“I have work in the morning, but thank you for the offer.”

“Shame. I am really good in the, erm, kitchen, you know?” Danni placed her palm on the small of Juliana’s back, biting her lip and brushing her fingers over Juliana’s smooth skin.

‘ _Val, where are you?_ ’

Little did Juliana know that Valentina was stood by the kitchen door, watching every single touch from Danni, clenching her fists with fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, my lovely peeps! 
> 
> Hope that you enjoyed this chapter! It’s a little shorter, as I wanted to write the next part from Val’s POV. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions or corrections, just holler! 
> 
> ❤️


	8. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Valentina competes with jealous Danni.

Valentina’s POV

Valentina’s fists clenched in to a ball, her nails piercing the soft skin of her palm. Danni just didn’t know when to leave off, did she? The blond was horrifically confident, a trait that Valentina didn’t posses and she was scared that Danni’s confidence would eventually swoon Juliana, right from her own very close grasp.

“What are you going to do, Vale? Just stand there and let blondie work her magic?” Valentina flinched as Jess stood behind her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

“Fuck, Jess. I don’t have half of the charm and experience that Danni has. I hate it.” Valentina grimaced as Danni’s hand snaked further north on Juliana’s back. She couldn’t gauge Juliana’s current expression, as she could only see the back of the beautiful woman’s head. Her eyes wondered over Juliana’s toned, muscly shoulders and back, admiring how she was in such good shape. The white straps of her bikini hugged her shoulder blades, making them more prominent. The flimsy strings of her bikini bottom hung loosely on her hip bone.

Valentina wondered how it would feel to press her fingers into the boney, muscly flesh and allow her fingers to explore the tanned skin.

“She’s too arrogant, I think personally. But, some women love self confidence.” Jess probed. She wanted to force Valentina in to action, before she regretted leaving the women alone. “But, not every woman is the same. Take the drinks. See how she reacts when you break up the vile schmoozing.”

“You’re right. If she’s mad that I break it up, I’m clearly barking up the wrong tree. I just don’t know what to do when I interrupt.” Valentina panicked. A horrible dryness rendered her throat and mouth useless. There was no way she would even compare to Danni’s smooth operation.

“You’ll know. Just go. I’m getting in the pool. I’ll be primed and waiting if I need to come and break up a cat fight.” Jess patted Valentina on the shoulder and took a running jump into the pool.

This distracted all of the budding lovebirds from their own little privacies, as they all turned to see the commotion. Valentina chuckled as Shannon stared at Juliana wide eyed, mouthing ‘I’m sorry’ as she clocked Danni’s wondering hands over her friends back.

“Hey, you two. Drink?” Valentina stood close by Juliana, mustering every last ounce of confidence that she possessed. It seemed to work, as Juliana flashed her a grateful smile and scooted closer to the edge of the sun lounger to distance herself from Danni.

Valentina nearly fainted when Juliana stood, baring her whole bikini clad body to her wondering gaze. ‘ _My, Oh my. Juliana is bloody gorgeous. I wonder if she works out? Her abs. Oh my Lord. Her abs. Holy heck. Am I drooling? Do not show yourself up, Carvajal.’_

“Thanks for the drink, Val.” Juliana took a sip and licked the residue from her parted lips. Valentina awed as Juliana’s tongue brushed the soft, plump skin. The unfamiliar sensation once again reared it’s head in her abdomen and tingled at the base of her spine. ‘ _Holy... I wish that was my tongue doing that.... No, Carvajal. Stop. Just don’t have any epic fails. No spilling drinks or falling over!_ ’

“It’s delicious. Isn’t it, Danni?” Juliana probed. Valentina nearly burst into laughter as Danni sat menacingly scowling up at Valentina, giving her satan’s stare. Her plan to warn Danni off seemed to be working, but she hadn’t even really done anything to warrant Juliana’s lip licking or her jumping away from Danni.

“Erm, yeah. Thanks.” Danni growled through gritted teeth. “I need the toilet, Valentina?” Danni stood beside Juliana, completely invading all of the available space between them. Valentina resisted the urge to hold out her hand to Juliana, to shield her from the devil incarnate. Valentina felt terrible as Juliana shuffled uncomfortably on the spot with nervousness.

“Sure. Go through the kitchen and there is a downstairs loo at the bottom of the corridor, opposite the living room.” Valentina held her nerve and held Danni’s irritated glare.

“Excuse me.” Danni beckoned Valentina to give her space to pass. She purposefully brushed her finger tips along Juliana’s ass as Valentina took a few steps backwards to allow her to pass by. Valentina cringed as Juliana gasped quietly.

Valentina was precariously close to the edge of the pool. Before she knew what was happening, Danni accidentally ‘tripped’ and barged Valentina backwards, sending her with an almighty splash into the cold water. Chlorine burned her eyes and nostrils as she struggled to float to the top. She felt gentle hands grasp on to her waist and pull her to the surface as she gasped for air.

“Woah. What just happened?” Valentina wiped the water from her face and attempted to hold in a sneeze that was bubbling in her nose from the irritation of the chlorine. She blinked at the surface of the water and saw a slight skin coloured, greasy mass glistening in the sunlight.

“You fell in, love. Are you alright?” Juliana still had a hold of Valentina’s waist beneath the surface and Valentina’s skin erupted into flames when Juliana’s thumbs drew circles on her bare skin, beneath the sarong, which had ridden up to her boobs.

“Erm, I think so.” Valentina spluttered. “My concealer has come off, hasn’t it?”

Juliana chuckled. She squeezed Valentina’s hips gently, beneath the water, not unlocking her grip. “Yes. And I see you were trying to cover your shiner. Is it sore?”

“A little.” Valentina didn’t know where to keep her hands, so she occupied them by untying her sodden sarong. The garment landed with a wet splodge on the side of the pool, right by Danni’s feet.

Danni hadn’t moved an inch from where she had pushed Valentina into the water. The whole clan watched Valentina and Juliana’s interaction, as the seemingly closed everyone off from their own little world.

Juliana lifted a hand from the water, leaving the other cradling Valentina’s waist. Her wet fingertips brushed Valentina’s purple bruise so tenderly. Valentina winced with pain and placed her hand atop Juliana’s hand under the water. The air evaporated from between the women as they stood open mouthed, gazing into one another’s smiling eyes with droplets of water dripping down their faces. Valentina could stare into those brown eyes forever- eyes that were filled with kindness and tenderness. She had never known a person to make her feel as giddy and excitable and Juliana did. Juliana was like a princess from a fairytale- enchanting and beautiful.

A loud sucking of the teeth from Danni and laughing from Shannon and Alex pulled the women back into the real world. The women pulled back from one another bashfully, licking their lips.

“What’s up, Danni? Can’t you find the bathroom?” Valentina smirked. The fury upon Danni’s face threatened to erupt into a full blown meltdown, so Shannon jumped into the pool and splashed Juliana playfully. Alex joined them, soaking Danni in the process.

“Cheer up, Dan. We’re here to have some fun.” Alex splashed Danni’s legs with the pool water and she stormed off in a huff.

“I apologise on behalf of Danni.” Alex lifted her hands in the air apologetically. Everyone in the pool waved off her apologies, letting the fun continue.

Valentina swam over to Jess to join her at the edge of the pool, leaving Shannon and Juliana to their boisterous splashing match. “Fucking hell.”

“Yikes. It looks like it’s 2-0 to you, Vale. I think Danni would murder you right now if she could.” Jess splashed Valentina and grinned.

“It looks like epic fails and coming to rescue me AGAIN won over cheesy chat up lines.” Valentina chuckled. “Maybe me being such a disaster isn’t a bad thing.”

“Aww. I’ve never seen someone dart towards you so quickly. She was in the water in a flash, leaving Danni in her wake. It was hilarious, slash cute.”

“Shut up. I love being the brunt of your entertainment, not.” Valentina scoffed. She propped her arms on the side of the pool and smiled at Juliana, who was in the middle of an epic soaking by Shannon and Juliana.

“But it got her attention, did it not? Don’t think I didn’t notice the subtle hip holding and brush of hands.” Jess prodded Valentina in the leg. “And before Danni tried to drown you, you were drooling.”

“Guilty. Have you seen those eyes? Those pretty, brown eyes will be the death of me. Not to mention the abs. Holy cow. No wonder Danni’s trying to schmooze her.” Valentina crowed dreamily. She gazed over to Juliana, who was losing terribly at fighting against Shannon and Alex.

“She is a head turner for sure. I would kiss her after a few glasses of wine.” When Valentina shot her an indignant glare, she laughed heartily. “I’m joking! Chill out!”

“Oh, twelve o’clock. Danni is approaching. I repeat, Danni is approaching!” Jess advised quietly, as Danni swaggered back towards the pool. “Let’s see what she tries next!”

“Oh no, you think she will keep trying?” Valentina panicked, noting Danni’s slow, purposeful swaying of her hips.

“Oh yeah. I get the impression that she’s the sort of woman who loves the chase and then breaks their hearts when she’s accomplished her mission.”

“Ewww. She sounds like a typical stallion at the bar in a club.” Valentina cringed. She detested arrogance. She had always surrounded herself with humble, easy going people and Danni was someone who was completely out of her comfort zone. Juliana was everything that Danni wasn’t- calm, polite and thoughtful.

Danni jumped into the pool, right near to Valentina and Jess, sending a giant splash their way when she landed in the water.

“Bitch.” Valentina and Jess muttered in unison. They watched as Danni sure enough swam towards Juliana and grabbed her around the waist, rescuing her from the onslaught of Shannon and Alex.

“Oh bollocks. Why didn’t I do that?” Valentina cursed as Danni shot her a smirk. “I hate how its like Juliana is a piece of meat that we are fighting over. It’s horrible.”

“Difference is, Vale, you’re not touching her inappropriately. She looks uncomfortable.” Jess observed. Juliana’s cheeks were flushed and she wore a slight frown.

“I’m going to get out. She might swim over to you. Good luck, kid. My offer of being a standby bouncer still stands.” Jess hoisted herself out of the swimming pool and laid her dripping body on a sun lounger.

“Leave me alone, Shan. I’ll drown you in a minute!” Valentina chuckled as Shannon scooped water into Juliana’s face and the brown eyed woman spluttered.

“God, mi amor. You’re such a moaning Minnie!” Shannon retorted.

“You flaming cow! Don’t call me that! Witch face! Chisit! I can’t think of anymore insults!” Juliana shouted indignantly. “You’re the worst!”

“Awww, you know you love me really! See what I mean, Alex? Don’t call her ‘mi amor’ for god sake! World war three starts!” Shannon giggled.

Valentina watched on, tittering as Juliana’s fury left red blotches on her face. ‘ _Her frowny face is sooo cute.’_

“Let me in on the joke then. What’s ‘mi amor’?” Danni interjected, desperate to get in on the action. She shuffled close to Juliana, covertly wrapping her arm around the furious girls shoulder.

“Dammit!” Valentina cursed quietly. “I’m gonna have to do something!”

“It means, ‘my love’.” Shannon announced proudly, bursting into laughter when Juliana shot her a horrible frown.

“Oh, I see. Why’s that bad, Juliana?” Danni said cooly, pressing her arm harder into Juliana’s neck as she tried to move away.

“Because, she’s not my bloody girlfriend or wife! Stop winding me up, Shan!” Juliana protested, splashing Shannon when she howled in laughter.

“Mmm. So have you had many ‘mi amor’s’ Juliana? You’re gorgeous, so I bet all of the women want a piece of you.” Danni purred, playing with Juliana’s wet hair.

Valentina’s heart stuck in her throat as she watched the exchange. Jess had also sat up, watching with her sunglasses perched on the end of her nose. Valentina couldn’t stand it any longer. It was killing her watching Danni flirting with Juliana and touching her with every single opportunity. She wanted to be the one whispering compliments in Juliana’s ear whilst they had their arms tangled around each other’s waists, floating effortlessly in the water. 

She swam slowly towards the women, which drew Juliana’s attention. Valentina almost drowned for the second time as Juliana smiled wryly and held out her hand for Valentina to join her.

“You guys are mean, ganging up on Juls!” Valetina grinned as she grasped Juliana’s outstretched hand. The electricity sparked in Valentina’s fingertips as Juliana tenderly encircled her fingers around Valentina’s palm. If they were a power source, everyone in the pool would have been electrocuted from the strong current.

“At least someone is on my side, SHANNON.” Juliana sniped, kicking Shannon under the water. Valentina took a sharpe intake of breath when Juliana let go of her hand and swam behind her. Strong arms encircled her waist and a little pointy chin rested on her shoulder. “Val is my shield. So no more splashing or insults.”

Valentina prayed that Juliana didn’t notice how rapidly her heart was beating and how her stomach muscles seized beneath Juliana’s arms. ‘ _Is this what it feels like when the world stops spinning? Can I stop the world from spinning, just for a minute?’_

“Ohhh. Playing dirty now, are we?” Danni sneered. “Let’s see how good of a shield Valentina actually is. Is there a warrior beneath that princess exterior?”

Juliana’a gentle hands gripped tighter around Valentina’s waist as Danni menacingly swam towards them. Her hands splayed protectively on Valentina’s stomach and her body pressed into Valentina’s back. Valentina became acutely aware of Juliana’s body pressed against her own and almost had heart failure. ‘ _This feels PERFECT. It feels soooo good, even though Danni looks like she wants to slap me into next week!’_

Jess startled the women by diving into the pool and sending a tsunami in their direction. She rugby tackled Danni, eliciting expletives from the blond siren.

“What the....?” Danni gasped as she came back up for air. Jess smirked and patted Danni apologetically on the head.

“Now, it’s not fair with three against two, is it? Val And Juls now have a new team mate and I play dirty.” Jess teased.

Valentina tried to hide her smugness and delight, as Danni shot daggers in hers and Jess’s directions. Danni wasn’t winning today, if her and her friend had anything to do with it. Cock blocking at it’s finest. ‘ _Hold on, what is the female version of cock blocking? Clit blocking? Oh, haha. Don’t laugh out loud- Juls will think you’ve lost your mind and Danni will give you a matching shiner!’_

“Hey, Val?” Valentina’s attention suddenly spun back to the gorgeous woman stood behind her, who was now delicately whispering in her ear. Gentle hands still clasped onto her stomach, anchoring the women together. Juliana’s voice was like silk- velvety and lush, against her cheek. ‘ _Oh, Juls spoke. Pull yourself together and don’t get turned on by her whispers tickling your ear!’_

“Yes, Juls?” Valentina’s mouth finally functioned after what felt like hours. Juliana was sending her off in a panic with her little cute gestures and she was keeping a close eye on Jess and Danni’s rapidly approaching bickering match.

“Do you have ice? I could try to sooth your eye, if you want me to?”

Disappointment washed over Valentina as Juliana’s anchored arms unmoored from her. If she was a boat, she would have floated aimlessly away with no oars to save her from the vast ocean and tidal currents. Would Juliana ever touch her like that again? She certainly hoped so.

“Erm, Yeah, I have ice in the kitchen. Shall we go now?” Valentina didn’t want to sound too keen, but the opportunity of being alone in the kitchen with Juliana was too good an offer to turn down. It would give them a chance to finally talk, with no annoying interference.

Juliana nodded and pressed her hand onto the small of Valentina’s back as they made their way towards the edge of the pool. Valentina felt awful for leaving Jess to deal with Danni, but she knew that her friend was a lot fiercer than her, so she could handle the blond witch, aka Danni.

Valentina exited the pool first and was kind of glad, so that she didn’t check out Juliana’s pert ass and face-plant the side of the swimming pool from the shock. She sauntered confidently into the kitchen, with Juliana’s hand branding a palm print on her bare skin.

She wondered if Juliana liked to be as affectionate as she was. It was a trait of Valentina’s that she was always touching someone’s arm or thigh when she was talking. The British found it strange, as they were not the most affectionate. Instead of greeting with a hug, they usually greeted with a joke or an awkward hello and comment about the weather. It was something she had really struggled to get used to.

She bent down into the freezer and pulled out a bag of ice, plopping a handful of chunks into a clean tea towel. She could sense Juliana’s unnerving presence standing extremely close behind her, without even looking. She bent down to place the ice back in the freezer and could feel a brown pair of eyes burning a hole in her ass as she bent. Well, she hoped that Juliana was checking out her ass. What a complement that would be.

“Val. We’re soaking the floor! Shall I go and get the towels?” Juliana tittered as she stood in a puddle of water.

‘ _Hot abs. Hot abs. Don’t want them to be covered from view. Hot abs. Dammit, Valentina.’_

“Oh!” Valentina laughed nervously. “Yes, silly me! We got a little ahead of ourselves, didn’t we?”

“Haha. I’ll be right back.” Juliana trod carefully along the tiled floor, taking care not to slip. Valentina’s eyes gravitated to that heavenly, pert ass. She licked her lips and bit her cheek as she awed over the perfect curves.

“Wow. Just.... wow.” Valentina gasped. Her heartbeat was going ten to the dozen. “Am I having a heart attack?”

Before Valentina could register, Juliana was by her side, coaxing a luxuriously thick towel around her shoulders. “There you go.” Juliana already had her towel wrapped in a knot around her boobs and Valentina was ultimately disappointed that the delicious view of Juliana had been covered by the garment. ‘ _Lucky towel.’_

Juliana elevated the ice filled towel and pressed it ever so gently against Valentina’s swollen eye. The cool texture caused her to flinch and Juliana stood centimetres away from Valentina, concentrating intently.

“Thank you, Juls. Are you sure that you’re not a nurse in disguise?” Valentina’s cheeks reddened as Juliana giggled heartily. Valentina loved Juliana’s laugh.

“No. I have to say, that I’ve never been called a nurse before.” Juliana grinned and inched even closer to Valentina, so that their legs were almost touching.

“Well, you’re so gentle. Ouch.” Valentina flinched again as the purple flesh ached beneath the ice. Juliana timidly placed a shaking hand on Valentina’s flushed cheek and every so subtly brushed her thumb over the pink skin.

“Sorry, Val. I keep hurting you. I’ve been a bit out of practice with this.” Juliana took a visible gulp as Valentina leaned into her touch. Valentina couldn’t help it- Juliana had such soothing and tender hands. If she were a nurse, she could lull even the most difficult of patients.

“You’re gentle, Juls. Where did you learn to do this?” Valentina thought this such a an innocent question, but Juliana’s hand dropped from her face like she was a hot coal. Had she said something wrong?

“My dad used to beat my ma. We would have had shares in ice for the amount of times that we both had it pressed to our faces.” Juliana’s gaze dropped to the floor uncomfortably. Valentina wanted to scoop Juliana into her arms and be close again, but Juliana’s posture had turned defensive and closed.

“I’m sorry that you had to go through that, Juls. He doesn’t still....”

“No, no.” Juliana interrupted. “We left the bastard behind in Texas. I hope that he rots in hell. We are happy here, just ma and I. Well, with Shannon, too. She’s like my sister.”

Valentina reached out and took Juliana’s hand in her own. There was no way that during this moment, when Juliana had shared such a difficult part of her life, that she couldn’t hold her in some form. Juliana reciprocated and squeezed Valentina’s hand lightly.

“I’m glad that you’re safe now, Juls. Thank you for always being there to get me out of bother. You’re like my guardian angel!” Valentina waffled. Juliana’s gaze returned to Valentina. Valentina awed at how intense Juliana’s gaze could be- she could crack even the hardest nut and get what she wanted just by using those chocolate eyes.

“It’s like my full time job now, Val. But I don’t mind. Getting you out of bother, that is.” Juliana grinned and her fingers danced with Valentina’s. The atmosphere charged between both women once again, as they stood gazing and admiring.

“So, Valentina Carvajal, aged twenty four, journalist- what brings you to England? Or have you been here for all of your life?” Juliana let go of Valentina’s hand, much to Valentina’s disappointment. The warmth of Juliana’s hand in her own felt, well, right.

“I moved here from Mexico a couple of years ago. I found a job here and decided to uproot. I like this city- it’s not as manic as London.”

“Nice. So don’t you miss your mum and dad?” Juliana pressed the ice gently into Valentina’s eye, concentrating on soothing the skin.

Valentina held back a pang of sadness as she remembered her deceased mum and dad. She missed them so much, but she knew that they would be proud of her independence and will. “My mum and dad are no longer with us. They have both passed away.”

The colour drained from Juliana’s face as she gazed at Valentina with regret and shock. “Oh. I’m so sorry, Val. I didn’t realise. I’m sorry.” She dropped the ice on the counter and hugged Valentina.

“Please, Juls. You weren’t to know. I still have my brother and my sister. They’re back in Mexico.” Valentina breathed in Juliana’s scent of raspberries and resisted temptation to nuzzle her face into Juliana’s neck. Juliana smelt delicious, of fruits and freshness.

“Oh. Do you miss them? Do they visit?” Juliana muffled as she stood back a little from Valentina’s space.

“Yes. I miss my brother. My sister, not so much. She’s a control freak. But my brother is really easy going. I wish he would come and visit soon. I’ve not seen him for a while.”

“Hopefully you can see him soon. What’s the deal with your sister?” Juliana asked, folding her arms.

“Let’s take this cocktail jug outside and we’ll sit in the sunshine.” Valentina beckoned Juliana to follow her and they collapsed onto the sun loungers beside one another.

The women laughed as Valentina described Eva’s fits of fury. Valentina didn’t pay one ounce of notice when Danni floated near the edge of the pool, giving her daggers.

“So, yeah. My sister was telling me off about the pool cleaning bill and then my kitchen was on fire. I’m kind of blaming her for that!”

Juliana snorted. “Well, it’s a good job that me and chisit over there came to rescue you then, isn’t it?”

“I’m glad that it was you who came to rescue me.” ‘ _Why did you say that, fool?_ ’ Valentina’s cheeks pinkened as Juliana glanced bashfully to the floor.

“Me too.” Juliana mumbled quietly. “I wonder what I’ll be rescuing you from next? Well, if I am around.”

“I’d like you to be around. I take a lot of walks along the canal near Abbey Park. Falling in the water seems to be a distinct possibility.” Valentina chuckled when Juliana laughed uncontrollably.

“I’ll probably see you, seeing as I only live around the corner. If your out there, I can be standby lifeguard.” Juliana placed her hand on Valentina’s leg. Valentina disrobed her towel, as her body temperature reached boiling point.

“Okay, standby lifeguard. I’d like that.” Valentina bit her lip as Juliana blushed and removed her own towel. “Do you get to see Corah’s every day then?”

Juliana furrowed her eyebrow in confusion. “Oh, the factory? The arsonist’s paradise? Yes, my apartment overlooks it.”

“You’re lucky. To have that view. I love that place. It’s pretty, in its own strange way.” Valentina blushed.

“Well, Val, you’re always welcome to visit my place to admire the view.”

Valentina arched her eyebrows playfully and Juliana blushed as she realised what she had said sounded suggestive.

“I mean the view of Corah’s! Oh god, I sounded like a right idiot! I’m not some kind of stripper, I promise!” Juliana insisted indignantly.

‘ _A little flirting never hurts, right? She obviously thought the exact same thing that I just did. Bingo_!’

“Relax, Juls. I’m only teasing. I’ll take you up on the offer of admiring the view, if I’m in your neck of the woods.” Valentina giggled. She thought that Juliana was so cute when she was bumbling and tripping over her words.

“Okay. I’ll also feed you, seeing as your kitchen is still out of action. If you would like to, I mean.” Juliana stammered.

‘ _Is that an offer of a date? Oh, I hope so.’_

“Sounds lovely, Juls. I won’t fall off the balcony, I promise.”

“Yeah, I’m not a superhero, I’m afraid!” Juliana laughed. “You’re burning. Do you want me to apply suncream to your back?”

‘ _Fuck yes_.’

“Yes, please. I don’t want to have white bits!” Valentina would do anything to have Juliana’s gentle hands upon her once again, so why not take up the offer? She scooted across to Juliana’s sun lounger, awaiting magical hands to ignite her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter and you want to murder Danni! 😂
> 
> Twitter @k4te891   
> Tumblr @k4te89


	9. Suncream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How is applying suncream sexy?” - Juliana Valdes

Juliana’s POV

‘ _Why the heck did I offer to apply suncream? On VALENTINA??? Oh my goodness. I am looking forward to doing this, but I’m terrified! And why is Danni staring at me like that?_ ’

Juliana’s inner turmoil batted around her mind as Valentina edged closer towards her. Their flirty interactions sent her on edge and she enjoyed the feel of Valentina’s skin beneath her hands. Juliana had only just realised that she had been touching Valentina with every opportunity that had presented itself. She had WANTED to touch Valentina.

“Do you mind if I sit on your lounger, Juls? I don’t want to tip mine over. Coz you know, it’s an epic fail that is likely to go down!” Juliana noticed how Valentina’s blue eyes danced in the sunlight and sparkled when she was happy.

“Be my guest! I don’t fancy a trip to A&E on a Sunday night!” Juliana chuckled. She adjusted her position slightly, so that her legs were spread wide, straddling the sides of the sun lounger.. Her ma would be telling her off for looking inappropriately unladylike.

Valentina scooted up the sun lounger to rest between Juliana’s legs. Juliana’s mouth went dry as Valentina etched closer and closer to her inner thighs. She settled with a final shuffle and handed Juliana the suncream.

‘ _Wow, this is close for comfort. What the hell am I doing?_ ’

Juliana bravely placed her fingertips on Valentina’s back. She swept her long tresses of hair. The backs of her fingertips brushed against the soft texture of her bare skin and she was sure she heard Valentina gasp as her finger tips danced on Valentina’s shoulder.

She squirted a blob of cream onto her palms. The greasy texture coated her hands and she inhaled deeply. Her hand quivered as she dabbed the cream onto Valentina’s pale skin.

“Oh, that’s cold, Juls!” Valentina shrieked and made Juliana jump. Valentina’s hand rested on her calf to steady herself and Juliana felt like the sun had suddenly exploded into a ball of fire on her skin.

“Sorry! I’ll be gentle!” Juliana stammered. Her hand shook like crazy as she carefully glided her hands over Valentina’s taught shoulders. A tingling sensation settled in the base of her spine as her fingers massaged Valentina.

Trembling fingers brushed Valentina’s neck as Juliana purposely took all of the time in the world to explore and caress the canvas laid out in front of her. Her hands snaked from Valentina’s neck, across her prominent shoulder blades and down her ribs. Valentina pressed her other hand into Juliana’s leg and Juliana could feel Valentina’s heartbeat bouncing behind her ribs.

Juliana rested her palms on Valentina’s waist and leaned into her shoulder. “All done, Val.”

“You’re so good with your hands. I mean, erm, thanks Juls.” Valentina breathed. Juliana couldn’t distinguish Valentina’s expression as she was facing away from her, but she wondered if she was as beetroot red as she was in the current moment.

“My pleasure.” ‘ _SERIOUSLY, my pleasure._

Juliana hoped that Valentina liked the feeling of her hands upon her, because she wanted to touch her again and again. She realised that her hands were still resting on Valentina’s waist, so she quickly moved them away.

Juliana heard Valentina sigh and she delicately removed her hands from Juliana’s legs. ‘ _Damn. Why am I such a moron? Would this feel different if we were in private? Danni’s glaring is putting me on edge!’_

“Hey, Juls. You’re not burning are you?” Valentina tentatively lay her hands back on Juliana’s legs. Juliana wanted to smile with absolute delight. She wondered what kind of reaction her body would have if they even just held hands. ‘ _Sparks. Shivers. Quivers. Uncontrollable heartbeats. Smiles.’_

Juliana realised Valentina’s angling of her question. Was this a silent request? ‘ _Play along, Juliana_!’

“I think so, Val. The sun is really strong today.” Juliana said innocently. She knew what was coming and revelled. Did Valentina feel the same urge to touch, as she did?

Valentina was facing Juliana in a millisecond, before Juliana could even react. She kneeled, almost towering over Juliana. Her luscious hair slipped over her eyes and Juliana had to fight the urge to reach out to tuck it behind her ear. A frog croaked in her throat as Valentina licked her lips and bent down to pick up the suncream. ‘ _She is so pretty. So, so pretty._ ”

“I can return the favour, Juls. If you would like me to.” Valentina stared at Juliana suggestively and she almost had heart failure. ‘ _Okay, if we were in private, I think this would go a lot differently. Why does that thought terrify me? I wouldn’t even know what to do! I’ve never even kissed a girl! Wait- I have never kissed a girl. This is making me anxious. What if I don’t do it right? Hang on, she might not even want to kiss me! Is this gay panic, what they all laugh about on Twitter? Well, it’s bloody happening to me!_ ’

Juliana was unable to speak, so she nodded. Valentina stood up from the bed and her legs brushed Juliana’s waist as she straddled her hips from behind. ‘ _Erm...’_ Juliana’s whole body erupted into an inferno when Valentina’s knees squeezed her hips.

Valentina leaned into her neck and whispered “are you ready?” Juliana almost had a seizure as Valentina’s breath tickled her neck. She was still rendered speechless and could only nod her head. She worried that Valentina would think she was a nodding puppet, seeing as her vocal chords had been cut for the second time already today.

Shannon winked in her direction as she clung on to Alex in the pool. ‘ _Why can’t I just be as comfortable as Shannon? She’s flirting and having a whale of a time!’_

Juliana was too terrified to retort at Shannon, as Valentina’s hands began to effortlessly glide over her ribs. Warm hands lingered just below her bikini strap as Valentina leaned in closer and pressed herself subtly into Juliana’s shoulders. Valentina’s breath tickled her neck again as her lips grazed the shell of Juliana’s ear. “It’s a good job I’m applying suncream- you’re extremely hot.”

Juliana’s eyes widened in shock and surprise. ‘ _Oh god, oh god. What do I do?’_

“I mean, your skin is hot. Not that I’m saying that you’re not hot. You’re extremely beautiful. Oh god, shut up, Valentina.” Valentina babbled nervously, shuffling backwards to make space between her and Juliana. The weight on the sun lounger was lob sided and sent the women crashing backwards.

Juliana screamed as she summersaulted over a bewildered Valentina, who was cursing incessantly beneath her.

“Oh Jesus! I’m so sorry, Juls. Are you okay?” Valentina cried as she sat upright.

Juliana dusted herself down and gave Valentina a wry smile. “It’s alright. Nothing major. No injuries sustained.”

Valentina blushed and dropped the suncream bottle on the floor.

Juliana sat beside her and giggled. “Val, you’ve got a little...” she leaned into Valentina’s boundary and swiped her thumb over a big dollop of suncream that had smudged on her cheek. Valentina closed her eyes as Juliana delicately brushed away the messy matter.

_‘I wonder what it would feel like, if leaned in and kissed her? Those lips look so soft._ ’

Juliana swallowed hard when Valentina’s lips parted as she stroked her cheek. She decided to speak now, before Valentina opened her eyes and she lost her bottle. “For the record, you’re extremely beautiful too, Val.”

“Are you hurt, gorgeous?”

Juliana cringed as Danni bent down next to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. ‘ _Thanks a bunch! Go away! How do I tell someone that I am not interested? I’ve never had to reject someone before! It’s Shannon who gets all of the attention!_ ’

“No. I’m okay, thank you. Are you okay, Val?”

Valentina’s face had dropped to a slight fury. The vein in her neck was protruding beneath a red hue. “Yes, babe. I’m okay. We should be used to crash landings now, eh?”

‘ _Babe? Oh, we are moving to pet names now. Or is that to warn Danni off? Wait- I’ve been calling her ‘love’! I’m so confused!’_ Juliana chuckled at her daft theories and held out her hand for Valentina, to help her to her feet. “Oh yes. It’s always eventful when you’re around. Not that I’m complaining.”

Juliana and Valentina had completely blocked out Danni’s presence all together and continued their bashful staring match. Valentina’s soft expression returned, replacing the red fury.

“At least you can say that I’m not boring.” Valentina tittered. Their hands still grasped together, with no urgency to release them.

Juliana couldn’t help but smile. She had never smiled so much in her whole life. “You’re far from boring. You keep me on my toes.”

“Oh, so you like being kept on your toes then, gorgeous? That’s interesting.” Danni smirked and winked suggestively. She had barged in on the women’s moment, yet again. It irritated Juliana and she could see that Valentina was almost at the end of her tether. Valentina’s hands bunched into fists and she clenched her teeth menacingly.

“Maybe.” Juliana retorted curtly. The truth was, anything out of the ordinary terrified her. She hated change and conflict. Sure, her and Shannon bickered, but it was always playful banter. They had never had a huge fight over anything trivial. She was beginning to feel as if she was in a tug of war between Valentina and Danni and she didn’t like it one bit. She had never experienced a situation like this. She needed crisis talks with Shannon.

“Juls...”

Before Valentina could finish her sentence, Juliana ran and dive bombed into the pool, near to Shannon and Alex, who were completely oblivious to anyone beyond a thirty centimetre radius.

Shannon opened her mouth to make a joke, but stopped when she realised that Juliana needed ‘serious’ Shannon.

“Come to my office.” Shannon directed, taking Juliana’s hand and guiding them from the pool. The women sat on Shannon’s sun lounger and Juliana tried the best that she could to hide her distress.

“What the fuck is going on?” Juliana murmured. She squeezed the excess moisture from her hair and avoided looking over to Valentina and Danni.

“Erm... I’m gathering that Valentina and Danni don’t like each-other in the slightest. I can’t look over, because I know they’re watching.” Shannon whispered. She cocked her head, so that neither women could read her lips.

“Im sorry, I’m keeping you from Alex. You guys are getting along really well.” Juliana interjected. “You can go back, if you want.”

“Yes, we are getting on well. But don’t deflect. I think you have two women hitting on you. But one is a lot more direct, if you get my drift.”

“I don’t like it, Shan. How direct Danni is. She keeps interrupting Val and I. But how do I tell her to get lost in a polite way?” Juliana squirmed, feeling extremely uneasy. This was a situation she had never in a million years pictured herself to be in.

“Erm, I don’t know. Just tell her that you’re not interested? I don’t know how things work in lesbian land. Men are pigs when you reject them. Maybe a woman would react differently?”

“Oh my life. Lesbian land. Even though you’re being serious, you’re bloody hilarious.” Juliana snorted. Shannon always made situations lighter. It was such a natural gift that she possessed.

“Haha. I don’t know what else to call this! Just to be clear, you’re not in to Danni, are you?”

“No! I’m not! It’s complicated enough trying to figure out my feelings for one woman, never mind adding another to the mix! I’m not interested in Danni. I don’t fancy her!” Juliana threw her hands in the air in frustration.

Danni had dived into the pool and was chatting animatedly to Alex with a furious crease in her forehead.

“You really like Valentina, don’t you?” Shannon asked gently.

“Yes, Shan. I do. She’s beautiful. I almost had heart failure when we applied sun cream to one another. How is applying suncream sexy?” Juliana frowned.

“Jeez. When Valentina put her hands on you, you were in heaven. That’s why.” Shannon said nonchalantly.

“Yes. No denial. She’s so gentle and careful. Her hands were exploring and I liked it.”

“Well, go and chat to your girl some more. Get to know her. Maybe you could organise something that’s a kind of date. You need time alone.”

“I told her that I would be her standby lifeguard and would cook for her. She takes walks along the canal near Abbey Park and she likes Corah’s.” Juliana blushed, remembering that she had practically invited Valentina on a date anyway. It would feel like a date!

“Smooth, mi Juli. Corah’s, as in the shit hole that we are sick of attending to clean up after the little firebugs?”

“Yep. She thinks it’s pretty. I mentioned that the apartment overlooks it and I said she could admire the view. Was that flirty?”

Shannon giggled. “Maybe a little. You’re a smooth operator, mi Juli. It’s sweet. Go and talk to her. Satan is in the pool. We’ll talk more later, when we’re in private, yeah?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Amiga.” Juliana hugged her friend and strolled towards Valentina, who had been joined by Jess.

“Hey.” Juliana mumbled. She didn’t want to do a Danni and interrupt.

Valentina swung around to gaze at Juliana. Her expression instantly changed from annoyance to delight.

“I can come back later....” Juliana insisted, folding her arms. Juliana didn’t want to go back later. She wanted to take in every little crevice of Valentina and chat until the sun went down.

“No, come and sit by me, Juls.” Valentina patted the sun lounger and Juliana instantly obliged. If Valentina told her to jump from the balcony, she would. Valentina had her under such a magnetic spell that couldn't be broken.

The three women sat talking and laughing for a while. Juliana and Valentina’s thighs instinctively gravitated, so that there wasn’t an inch of space between them. Juliana felt so much more relaxed around Valentina, when Danni wasn’t in the picture. She had seemingly given up and was muscling in on Shannon and Alex’s alone time, much to Shannon’s dismay.

“Ah, pizza is here.” Valentina screeched as the doorbell chimed.

“I’ll go! Be right back!” Jess launched towards the front door, leaving Juliana and Valentina to be alone.

“I’ll be in touch tomorrow, Juls. About getting your picture for the article. What shift are you working?” Valentina commented casually.

‘ _I hope you have one of your walks tomorrow. It’ll brighten my day, if I can see you, just me and you._ ’

“Nine am until six pm tomorrow and Tuesday. Nights on Wednesday and Thursday from nine pm until six am.” ‘ _Hint, hint!’_

“Ah, Okay! Maybe it would be good to do the pictures either on Tuesday or Wednesday, before your shift starts? I don’t want to be in the way or delay you if you get a call out.”

Juliana’s heart sank. She REALLY wanted to see Valentina tomorrow, be it at work or after her shift was over. “Okay. That sounds good. Shannon will want to look her absolute best, though it’s just a picture in the paper. You would think she was going to be on the cover of Vogue!” She was hoping that she had hidden her disappointment from Valentina, so not to come across as over eager.

“Haha! That doesn’t surprise me! Your friend is certainly one of a kind!” Valentina fiddled with a stray strand of Juliana’s hair, fiddling it around her fingers. ‘ _Sigh. I guess absence makes the heart grow fonder. If she does that to my hair again, I’ll be happy to wait a couple of days.’_

“She sure is! Will you be joining the photographer?” Juliana asked. ‘ _Please say yes!’_

“Mmhmm. I’ll take some pictures on my phone too, just in case anything goes wrong. Sorry to go off piste, but your hair is so soft, Juls. What conditioner do you use? It’s like silk!” Valentina’s hand travelled from Juliana’s shoulder to the middle of her back, stroking her hair gently.

‘ _I’ll submit to you, oh queen. Please don’t stop. I’ll rob a bank, steal a car. Don’t stop._ ’

“Erm, it’s my shampoo. The Aussie stuff. I swear by it.” Juliana closed her eyes as Valentina’s fingers slipped effortlessly through her tresses and her fingernails slightly grazed her back.

“I’ll have to try it. What do you usually do after work? Chill? Play fight with Shannon? Hang out with your ma?”

“Haha! Shannon and I can be normal, you know!” Juliana laughed.

‘ _Oh, is that an inquisition? She’s so good at asking things subtly_!’

“I just see where the evening takes me, I suppose. Shannon will be back at her own house tomorrow, so I’ll probably be on my own. My ma works night shifts. What about you?” ‘ _So I’m free and available! Oh, calm down, Juliana!’_

“Same. Depends where my mood takes me. On Mondays, I usually go for a walk to clear my mind from a manic Monday.” Valentina bit her lip and instantly gave the game away to Juliana.

‘ _Please don’t mess this up, Juliana. Now is NOT time for gay panic!’_

“So will you have a flare on standby, then? Just in case I need to play lifeguard?” Juliana smirked playfully and bumped shoulders with Valentina. Valentina erupted into a cute blush, which sent butterflies to Juliana’s stomach.

“There are things called phones, Juls.” Valentina deadpanned.

“What fun is that? A flare is much better.”

“No flares!” Valentina laughed, bumping shoulders with Juliana, keeping up their fun charade.

“Damn. I suppose I’ll have to come and supervise by the water side then, just in case you drop your phone in the river! You can’t call me if you drop your phone!” Juliana remarked smartly.

“Oh, now I know why you’re the practical one! Smart ass! I hope you have lightning quick reactions. I may be a tad accident prone....” Valentina bit and pursed her lip.

“And a tad rubbish at using the kitchen... so I suppose I will have to make sure that you’re nourished, eh?” Juliana couldn’t hold back the playful smile curling on the corner of her lips.

“I suppose you could keep me out of trouble and make sure that I’m not withering away from starvation.” Valentina retorted, feigning annoyance.

“So, where will I find you? Near the green bridge next to St Margaret’s Way? I’ll have to get there extra quick, to prevent any disasters.”

“Seven pm? Gives you plenty of time to wash the smell of burning buildings out of your hair, I suppose?” Valentina snorted.

“Seven pm. Don’t go falling into any rivers before I get there. The insurance won’t cover you, because you’ve not waited for the lifeguard.” Juliana snickered.

The women fell into a fit of laughter as Jess approached with the piping hot pizza’s. “Tuck in, girls!”

Juliana was in a very good mood again. Even Danni couldn’t spoil this. She was on cloud nine and Valentina was sitting right beside her on the wispy pillow.

—————

Juliana didn’t want to leave Valentina’s house. They had a whale of a time, laughing, joking and generally getting to know one another. Danni had left them alone after the sun lounger disaster, so Juliana and Valentina had been a lot more relaxed and comfortable.

“Thanks, Valentina! See you soon!” Shannon gave Valentina a quick peck on the cheek and jogged over to Alex, who was leaning against the bonnet of her car. Danni had gotten into the car without a mutter of a word to the other women. Jess had gone back inside and made herself a cup of tea.

“You’re welcome, Shannon!” Valentina cried as Shannon darted off.

Juliana hung around Valentina, unsure what to say or do. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, for lifeguard duties?”

“For sure.”

Juliana leaned in and kissed both of Valentina’s cheeks. Both women blushed profusely as they stood awkwardly shuffling on the spot.

Juliana pulled Valentina into a hug and whispered “thank you, Val. I had a great time today. It was nice to see you.” The women hugged for much longer than was normal for friends, but didn’t seem to care.

“It was nice to see you too, Juls. I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night.”

Juliana reluctantly released Valentina and kissed her cheeks again. “Good night.”

Juliana looked back to Valentina and smiled as she walked towards Shannon’s car. She waved shyly and jumped into the passenger seat. Valentina waves them off and Shannon screeched out of the driveway. 

“Oh, Shan. I like girls. Well, A girl. I now realise why I’ve never been interested in men. What about you?” Juliana sighed as Shannon floored it.

“No. I still find men attractive. I find Alex attractive and I like her as a person. So, I’m okay with that.” Shannon glanced over at Juliana and smiled reassuringly. “Valentina likes you too, you know. You two are so cute. You’d make beautiful babies!”

“Oh, Shan! What are you like!” Juliana tittered. She didn’t retort, because she knew that Shannon was only playing. “I’m meeting her by the canal and cooking her dinner tomorrow. It’s on.”

“Good. I think Alex and I are going to see a movie tomorrow after work. We’re both going on dates. Yay us!” Shannon Laughed. “Who would have thought we would both be dating women?”

“Not us. That’s for sure. Let’s just hope that Danni steers clear. I can’t be dealing with her bullshit.”

“If she has any sense, she will stay away. Alex told her to leave you alone.” Shannon grinned.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Even she can see how much you and Valentina are suited. Danni wasn’t happy, but hey.”

“Fair enough! I’m looking toward to my bed!” Juliana yawned and opened her window, letting the cool evening breeze beat on her face. She smiled as she thought about seeing Valentina the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!   
> Hope that you enjoyed this chapter!   
> Thank you for reading and your comments and kudos mean the world. 
> 
> See you soon!


	10. Kind of date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina and Juliana have their ‘date’

Valentina’s POV

Valentina closed the front door and leaned against it, twiddling a strand of hair through her fingers and smiling ecstatically. Juliana extracted every drop of exhilaration and joy from her mind and body that was humanly possible. She was slightly disappointed that the daily grind of life had to put an end to their night. If Valentina had her way, she and Juliana would have continued their little get together until the small hours, until both women had to eventually give in to sleep.

She wondered if Juliana would have stayed over and gone to sleep in the guest room, or if they would have fallen asleep on the comfy sofa, tangled together after they had passed out from tiredness.

“Would we both freak out, though? I don’t think I would be able to sleep, knowing she’s next to me! Oh, Valentina! You’re such a mess!”

“Vale? What are you rambling about now? Come and sit with me, you weirdo!” Jess’ voice boomed out from the living room and Valentina complied, plopping down next to her friend.

“Oh, I was just daydreaming. I didn’t realise that I was talking aloud.” Valentina sighed, biting her lip.

“Dirty little devil! Are you imagining Juliana wrapped up in a bedsheet, laying beside you, completely naked underneath said silky material?” Jess snorted. She almost choked on her tea when Valentina fretted and flung her palms dramatically against her eyes.

“No! Actually! I was wondering what it would be like if we were sat here, on the sofa and we fell asleep after chatting all night. You would have to lower the tone!” Valentina insisted, her cheeks reddening quickly.

‘ _Damn, Jess. Why have you put that heavenly vision in my overactive mind? I won’t sleep a wink now!_ ’

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t even try to lie to me, Valentina Carvajal.” Jess teased.

“I can’t wait to see her tomorrow, Jess. Is that pathetic? I’ll be, like, counting down the minutes.” Valentina breathed dreamily. Spending time alone with Juliana made her feel giddy and breathless. Being alone with Juliana was a whole new concept in it’s entirety.

“Ohhhh, What are you doing tomorrow?” Jess Asked curiously.

“She’s meeting me by the canal and cooking me dinner afterwards. We had a little banter earlier. She said she needs to be my lifeguard in case I somehow fall in to the water.” Valentina grinned, replaying that little teasing session that went down earlier.

“Awwww, I love witnessing doughy eyed Valentina. You’ll have to fill me in tomorrow. Or maybe Tuesday. I don’t want to disturb anything.” Jess winked.

“Jessica! Stop making it sexual! You terror! We will just be getting to know each other!” Valentina insisted. “It’ll just be nice to be alone, with no Shannon or Danni.”

“Alone, eh?”

“Shut up!”

—————

Valentina checked her phone. The sky began to change from a dark black to a slight hue of orange. It was four am and she had managed approximately thirty minutes of sleep.

“Damn. Sleep, body! Sleep!”

She turned over and fluffed up her feather filled pillow, hoping that somehow miraculously, changing position would lull her to sleep. Instead, visions of Juliana racked her brain. She fell into a daydream of walking arm in arm with Juliana along the canal and sneakily intertwining their fingers, so that they continued their little walk hand in hand. Juliana was just about to lean in and kiss her when her alarm blared at the side of her face.

“Just as I fell asleep and was having a nice dream. Typical!” Valentina fling herself out of bed and jumped into a cold shower, hoping that the icy temperature would jazz her up for the day. She felt nervous excitement about her impending ‘kind of date’ with Juliana and hoped that the boring work day would pass quickly.

After a quick breakfast and fifteen outfit changes, she made her way to work. The roads were quieter with the school kids being on their summer holidays. She decided to park near to where she was meeting Juliana later, so that she didn’t have to mess about moving her car.

She took a leisurely stroll through the town centre and stopped in a coffee shop to buy an iced latte. It was a pretty muggy morning and there had been weather warnings, advising of a deadly heatwave making it’s way to stay for a couple of weeks. She felt sorry for Juliana, having to battle the heat of fires in full firefighting gear. There was no need for her to go with the photographer to take Juliana and Shannon’s pictures for the article, but she figured that it would mean another chance to see Juliana in her uniform. After all, Juliana in that uniform was the catalyst for all of the madness of the last few days.

“Valentina. You being an epic disaster has some rewards. Who would have thought?”

Valentina walked into her office, greeting Julie on the front desk as she pressed the button for the elevator. The building was stiflingly hot, so she was glad that she had made a coffee stop. As the elevator dinged, Thomas was stood waiting to greet her.

“Morning, Valentina. How did the interview go?”

“Morning, Thomas. It was perfect. I just need to get in contact with the photography department to set up a shoot for tomorrow or Wednesday and I just need to make some finishing touches. I’m pleased with it. Hopefully you’ll like it.”

“Sounds good! Lemme know when it’s done and you can start work on something else.” Thomas patted Valentina on the shoulder and marched back to his office.

Valentina dumped all of her menageries on the desk and turned on the computer, ready to get cracking.

“Would it be too keen to text Juls when I know about the shoot? Erm, note to self, it is also Shannon involved in this.”

Valentina managed to bag a slot for eight thirty am the next morning for the photographer after some wheeling and dealing. She pulled her phone from her pocket and composed a group message.

**Hey, ladies. Is 08.30 tomorrow okay for the shoot? Hope you’re having a good shift! Valentina**

She had really wanted to message Juliana on her own, to see how she was doing. But she kept reminding herself that they would be meeting later and could partake in all of the chatter that they desired. She decided to video chat with her brother later in the evening, if it wasn’t too late when she returned home. Her efforts concentrated on making this article epic.

—————

**Hey, Val! That sounds great! We’ll be in at 08.15, to make sure we have plenty of time. Shannon may be a tad grumpy, as she’s not a morning person. I’ll see you later :) Juls**

**You’re so rude, Mi Juli! I’m a delightful person in the mornings! See you tomorrow, Valentina. S**

**Yeah, as delightful as dog shit. Oh damn. Sorry Val, it’s a group chat. Haha. :)**

**You’re such a cow at times. You’re the worst. (That’s Juliana, not you, Valentina. You have MANORS!) S**

Valentina chuckled as she read the messages, whilst sat on a bench at the Town Hall Square, munching a salad. Lots of people sat on the grass, enjoying the sunshine whilst eating their lunches. The stone fountain spurted cool water from the gargoyles mouths, with the excess spray blowing gently in the breeze.

**Haha! You two are bonkers! You’re both delightful, in your own little ways :)**

Valentina was surprised when her phone pinged again, but this time it was Juliana in a private chat.

**How’s your day going? X**

Valentina’s heart skipped a beat with the little single kiss on the end of the message. She bit her lip as she wrote and rewrote her message lots of times.

**It’s good. The article is finished. Are you not busy rescuing cats from trees? :) x**

Valentina bounced her knees, waiting for Juliana to respond.

**Nope. It’s been pretty uneventful today. Apart from Shannon thinking that it would be a good idea to sneak up on me whilst I was cooking and nearly making me drop the lunch.** **Did your boss like the article? X**

Valentina laughed. She imagined Juliana chasing Shannon around the fire station, menacingly wielding a spatula.

**Yes, he loved it. He can’t wait to see the pictures of the two women who have helped me to regain my writing mojo :)** **How the HELL have you two not murdered each other? :D x**

**Glad that we could help! It’s an honour that we have given you your mojo! Shannon’s head will swell to the size of the Antarctic knowing that nugget of information! :D Even though she’s a little shit, she’s like an annoying younger sister :) x**

Before Valentina could reply, Juliana fired a quick message.

**How very rude of me. I would be a terrible host if I didn’t ask my lovely guest what she likes to eat? X**

“Oh, I’m lovely, apparently. So, because I’m lovely, would I be able to taste your lips? Mmmm. No! Down girl!”

A man sat on the bench beside Valentina shot her a funny look when he realised that she wasn’t chastising a dog, but was talking to herself. She rolled her eyes and concentrated on her phone screen.

**As long as it isn’t pasta, anything’s okay. Me and pasta aren’t friends right now, as it burnt down my kitchen. :) I’m sure that you’re a brilliant cook and you’ll wow me with your talents! X**

Valentina pursed her lips. The thought of kissing Juliana made her tummy flutter and feel sick with nerves. She wanted to take it slow with Juliana and get to know her, before she even imagined taking it to the next level. But it was hard when Juliana was so invitingly gorgeous.

**Haha! I’ll see what I can rustle up. Anyway, got to dash. We have a call coming in. Looking forward to seeing you later. Have a nice afternoon :) x**

Valentina threw her phone into her handbag and grinned to herself. “Yes, Juls. I can’t wait to see you. Just you and I. Nobody else.” She strolled back to the office, contemplating if she could invent a time machine to turn the clock forward to seven pm.

—————

“Mmmmhhmmmmm. I feel nervous! Very very nervous!” Valentina hummed to herself as the clock ticked closer to six pm. She had stayed a little later than usual, just so that she wasn’t hanging around waiting for Juliana. She had gotten changed into a cute polka dot summer dress and sandals and reapplied her light makeup.

“Let’s go.” Valentina bode good evening to everyone in the office and slowly meandered through the town. She stopped for ice cream and then dropped by the coffee shop again to buy a couple of iced lattes with the hope that Juliana loved them as much as she did. Even though evening was drawing in, the summer evening was still evilly humid.

Valentina checked her phone as she left the coffee shop and it was only 18:40, so she took a slow stroll, so not to be too early for Juliana. As she crossed the main road, she decided to take the route that would pass Corah’s. The old building looked devastatingly beautiful in the evening sunshine, with the red brick glowing from the sunny embers. Kids were on their skateboards in the skatepark in one of the old parts of the factory and the slight din of plastic wheels hitting plywood echoed with the roosting pigeons.

The area became quieter and more desolate as she cut through a short alleyway to the canal side, to be greeted by the familiar smell of stagnant, polluted water. The canal stunk during the summer, but Valentina didn’t mind at all. It was all part of the sensory experience of the old river side.

Valentina stopped in her tracks as she approached the green bridge. A small figure hung over the railings, facing the opposite direction. Juliana was early.

“Oh Jesus. Be cool, Valentina. Be cool.” She took a deep breath and slowly climbed the rickety stairs, concentrating on not tripping or dropping the coffee. Juliana looked breathtaking in a pair of skinny, ripped jeans and a tank top. She wore her hair down and leaned casually over the railings, looking lost in thought. ‘ _I’m done for. She’s so... hot.’_

“Hello, señorita.”

Juliana turned to Valentina and surreptitiously scanned her eyes over Valentina’s whole body. “Hello. Hi.”

Valentina decided to take the initiative for once. She placed the iced coffee down on the tarmac and wrapped her arms around Juliana’s shoulders. She leaned slightly into Juliana’s soft hair, inhaling that familiar, earth shattering sent of her shampoo. Juliana’s arms snaked their way naturally around Valentina’s waist as they stood holding on another for a couple of minutes.

Juliana eventually broke off the embrace. “You look nice, as always, Val. Every item of clothing on this planet would look good on you. How do you do it?”

“Thanks, Juls. I’m not sure that fishing gear would really suit me, do you? So maybe not every item of clothing.” Valentina chuckled when Juliana grinned.

“Fair point. Though I’m sure you would find a way to make them look good on you.” Juliana winked.

“Mmm, I doubt that! I love your jeans.” Valentina stumbled, as she was rendered almost unconscious from Juliana’s wink. ‘ _Those jeans make her ass look extra voluptuous!’_

“Thank you. Shall we take a walk? You can tell me all about your love affair with the surrounding dereliction.” Juliana held out her arm for Valentina to link on to.

“Oh, hang on. I got you this. If you don’t like it, I won’t be offended.” Valentina bent down to pick up the coffee and almost flashed her ass to the world. She luckily managed to save her blushes just in time. She shakily handed a coffee to Juliana and linked her arm into Juliana’s.

“Val. I’ve never had one of these. Where has it been for all of my life?” Juliana hummed appreciatively as she took a long suck of the cold, brown liquid. “Nice.”

“Juls, you’ll be addicted. They’re heavenly.” Valentina gulped as Juliana licked the remaining cold moisture from her lips. ‘ _She drives me crazy when she does that._ ’

“Too right! Let’s go. You can give me a Valentina’s guided tour.”

The women strolled along the canal side, laughing and joking as they walked. Valentina proudly pointed out all of the old, dilapidated buildings, explaining that this area was a hive of industry before manufacturing moved abroad.

“I hope Farben Works isn’t badly damaged. That garage fire was ferocious.” Valentina commented. She knew that Juliana had attended, but didn’t want to look like some kind of lunatic stalker.

“On Slater Street?” Juliana asked. Valentina nodded to confirm.

“I don’t know to be honest. Shannon and I attended that fire at the garage. I was on the platform all night, so I’m not sure how the building looks inside. Shannon had that task and I didn’t ask her.”

“You must have had a long night, Juls. That was a pretty bad fire.” Valentina removed her arm from Juliana’s and wrapped it gently around the shorter woman’s shoulder. There was no reason for the motion, apart from Valentina just wanting to do it in the moment. Juliana didn’t seem to mind as she leaned into Valentina’s chest. “Let’s go and have a wonder on Slater Street.”

“Okay, Val. Lead the way.” Valentina reinserted her arm into Juliana’s as she marched with purpose. After stepping over a drunk man through the underpass, they navigated the sloping hill of Slater Street.

“It’s beautiful, really beautiful.” Valentina grinned. The wooden sash windows on the left hand side of the building had been scorched and the inadequate boards covering the glass had practically melted with the heat.

“Do you want me to take your picture in front of it?” Juliana asked.

“Would you mind? Do it on your phone if you want and you can send them to me.” Valentina stood beside the front door, which was wrecked from the protective boarding being ripped down by the fire service. The Victorian stone above the door was carved into a circle shape with pretty patterns and inscribed with “AD 1914”. The prominent name of the building was inscribed just above and Juliana stood in the road to take the photo.

Juliana stood beside Valentina and showed her the handiwork. “Are they okay?”

“Perfect. Thanks, Juls. I bet the last thing you want to see is this place!”

Juliana squeezed Valentina’s hand and grinned. “I don’t mind. It’s something that you’re interested in, so I’m sharing the moment with you.”

Valentina’s heart swelled as Juliana blushed and looked away. She wrapped her arm back around Juliana’s shoulder and smiled. Her stomach rumbled loudly, to inform the whole world that she was starving.

“I’m guessing that you’re stomach is telling me that you’re hungry?” Juliana giggled. She wrapped her arm around Valentina’s waist and gently brushed the skin with her finger tips. “Shall we take this to my apartment?”

Valentina struggled to form words as Juliana’s careful hands caressed her waist. Her skin turned to molten lava under Juliana’s every single soothing touch. “Yes, lead the way, babe.” ‘ _Take this to my apartment? Oh...’_

The women walked back towards the canal side, with their arms still draped effortlessly around each other. Juliana’s cheeks had a rosy hue and a slight smile adorned her lips. ‘ _I wonder if she would like Bradgate Park? It’s more romantic than a stinking river side. Plus, it’s so pretty. Juliana would fit in well with the scenery... Valentina! For goodness sake! You can’t keep your thoughts innocent for five whole minutes!’_

“What are you thinking about, Val?”

Valentina was stunned into next week. ‘ _Does she know I’m being soppy and romantic in my silly mind? Darn it!_ ’

Valentina licked her lips and thought carefully about her answer. ‘ _What the hell- nothing wrong with asking...’_

“Have you ever been to Bradgate Park, Juls?”

Juliana leaned into Valentina as they crossed the busy road to walk up near to Corah’s factory. “No, I haven’t. Do you go there often?”

“Juls, I cant believe that you have never visited Bradgate Park whilst you have been living here. It’s one of the most beautiful parts of Leicestershire.”

“I didn't know about it, to be quite honest. Shannon hasn’t ever mentioned it.”

“Would you like to come with me, one day? I can show you Old John.” Valentina’s breath hitched in her throat as Juliana stopped in the middle of the pavement and untangled herself from Valentina. She brushed a lock of hair over Valentina’s shoulder and grinned.

“Old John? Is he the owner?” Juliana’s brow furrowed in confusion.

‘ _How fucking cute is this woman?_ ’

“No, Juls.” Valentina couldn’t help but titter. “It’s the mini castle on top of the hill. It’s shaped like a coffee mug. Don’t ask me why it’s called Old John, though. I’m yet to find that out.”

“Oh. Silly me! Yes, Val. Let’s go to see Old John which is a coffee mug shaped castle on the hill! I could make us a picnic if you like? Be proper British and all of that jazz?” Juliana beamed like the late summer sunshine.

“Let’s be proper British. Haha, we sound like Shannon!” Valentina snickered.

Juliana burst into a fit of laughter with the realisation of their silly conversation. “Jeez, don't tell her! We’ll never live it down!” Her arm slid back around Valentina’s waist as they made their way towards Juliana’s apartment.

—————

Juliana held the door open for Valentina to step inside the apartment. Valentina awed at how high up in the skyline the apartment actually sat.

“Do you fancy a cup of tea? Coffee? Something cold? Something stronger?” Juliana offered politely.

Valentina clocked her hands twisting in knots in front of her tummy. In a way, she was hoping Juliana felt as nervous as she did. She was tormenting herself with the knowledge that they were alone, in a private place, with nobody to interrupt. ‘ _No drinking alcohol. I’ll end up being a twat.’_

“Is it English tea? I’ve grown quite fond of the famous British drink.”

Juliana chuckled. “Yes. I have to supply Shannon with about twenty cups when I try to wake her after night shifts. Not an easy task, I tell you!”

“Haha! Are you one of these perky morning people who try to have a full blown conversation with someone before nine am?” Valentina teased.

“Mmmmm.” Juliana pressed her finger to her lip. “No. I’m just a better morning person than Shannon. I suppose under the right circumstances, there is scope to be chirpy in the morning. I’ve just not found that circumstance... Yet.” Juliana nibbled on her bottom lip and blossomed pink.

‘ _Is she flirting with me? Woah, is it hot in here?_ ’

“Is that so? Hopefully you will find that special circumstance soon then, Juls.”

‘ _With me, in my bed. Where I can give you a good morning kiss, which leads into great morning se.... Valentina! You’re doing it again! Stop!_ ’

A pang of want tingled in Valentina’s abdomen as she imagined pressing her weight into Juliana and kissing her feverishly beneath the bed covers until their lips were red and swollen from the sucking and biting.

“I think I will. I hope you will too, Val.” Juliana almost jumped out of her skin as the kettle finished boiling. “Make yourself at home. Take a seat on the sofa. I’ll be with you in a second.”

Valentina perched on the edge of the corner sofa and held her head in her hands. All kinds of excitability was coursing through her veins with her fabrication of fantasies playing on loop in her conscience. ‘ _I don’t know how much longer I can wait to kiss her. It’s evilly impossible to wait another second._ ’

“Here’s your tea, Val. Do you take sugar?”

Valentina almost dropped the steaming hot mug of goodness as Juliana’s fingers brushed her palm. “No. Thank you.” ‘ _I’m falling apart... again! She must think that I’m such a prat!’_

“Come with me. I want to show you something.” Juliana grasped hold of Valentina’s hand and lead her on to the balcony. She placed her cup down on the small table and Valentina did the same. “Here’s the view I promised.”

Valentina‘s mouth hung open as she scanned the beautiful surroundings. Juliana was extremely lucky to have a picturesque arial view of the city, with the tall buildings dominating the skyline, and a few odd trees dotted around the concrete jungle. She clasped on to the metal railing to steady herself. Corah’s dominated the immediate vicinity, with it’s collapsed roofs and graffitied walls.

“Juls. This is breathtaking. You’re so lucky to be able to see this whenever you feel like it. It’s gorgeous.”

Juliana’s hand inched towards Valentina’s on the railing. Valentina’s fingers gravitated towards Juliana’s and she placed her palm on top of Juliana’s hand, interlacing their fingers.

“You’re welcome anytime, Val. I mean that. Even if you need some time alone out here, just to clear your mind or to have some relaxation. It’s yours.” Juliana placed her free hand on top of Valentina’s and the mood swiftly shifted between them. The air crackled with sticky humidity and it wasn’t from the muggy summer evening.

“You know, I think this is a view that is better shared with someone special, don’t you think?” Valentina remarked bravely. Her eyes flickered between Juliana’s shimmering, brown eyes and her full, damp lips.

She took a deep breath as she removed her hand from Juliana’s grip and turned to face her. Cupping Juliana’s cheek, the pad of her thumb caressed the flushed skin. Juliana closed her eyes to the touch and placed her hand over Valentina’s. She used her other hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Juliana’s ear and leaned in so so slowly. Their lips were millimetres apart, begging to be joined as one.

“Juli!! Are you home?!”

‘ _Fuck! Double fuck!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so doubly, trebly sorry!   
> Please don’t hate me!


	11. Cosmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward interruption, followed by a frustrated Juls.

Juliana’s POV

Juliana’s heart pounded ferociously. She was sure that it was almost ready to rip from her chest and make a great escape over the railings. She flung backwards from Valentina with flushed cheeks and her mouth felt as dry as the desert. The fact that Valentina was a second away from kissing her and Lupe almost catching them kissing sent her panic into overdrive.

Valentina stood frozen to the spot, her mouth open wide with crimson cheeks. She was rendered just as immobile as Juliana in this moment and Juliana didn’t know what to do. ‘ _Oh my god. She nearly kissed me. She nearly kissed me. I need to let that sink in. I love you, ma, but I really hate you right now!_ ’

“Yes, ma. I’m outside. My friend is here.” She managed to croak. She shot Valentina an apologetic look and inhaled deeply. She was terrified that Lupe would figure out that the women almost kissed. That she was extremely attracted to Valentina. That she wouldn’t have wanted them to stop. That she would have almost certainly led Valentina to her bed with a trembling hand.

“Oh. Hello. Nice to meet you. I’m Lupe, Juliana’s mother. And you are?” Lupe leaned against the sliding door with her arms folded.

Juliana wanted to grab Valentina’s hand and take her away- anywhere away from her mother’s impending inquisition. She had done the exact same to Shannon when they had become friends and it was the most awkward experience of Juliana’s life. Even though they were now safe in England, Lupe was still an extremely cautious mother, with the primal instinct to protect her daughter.

“Nice to meet you, Lupe. I’m Valentina.” Valentina extended her hand to Lupe, who cautiously accepted.

“Your name. You’re not from here, are you?” Lupe narrowed her eyes.

“No, ma’am. I’m from Mexico originally. But I’m here now, to stay. I work for the local newspaper.” Valentina rambled nervously.

“Ma. What are you doing home? I thought you were working?” Juliana muttered with frustration. Trust her mother to ruin a moment.

“Charming. The whole of Beaumont Leys has suffered a power cut and the back up generators have broken down, so we’ve all been sent home. Have you eaten yet, Valentina?”

“No, ma’am. I’ll leave you to it. I’m sorry.” Valentina stumbled. Juliana noticed beads of sweat forming on her brow and had to resist the urge to wipe the glistening, salty liquid away with her palm.

“Nonsense! Please call me Lupe! None of this ma’am. If makes me sound old. Sit down. Juli, order us some Turkish food. We’ll have some dinner together. I woke up late and didn’t have time to eat.”

Juliana mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ to Valentina as she passed by Lupe and sat down on the sofa. Lupe followed and sat opposite Valentina, propping her feet under her legs.

Juliana sent a quick fire text to Shannon-

 **Hey, bestie. Hope you’re having a good evening with Alex. Lupe has come home from work! Right during the moment when Val and I were about to kiss!!!** 😡🤬😫😭😳

She dialled the Turkish takeaway to order some food. “Hey, Suleman. It’s Juliana. Could we have a family special please? Yeah, my friend is here. Okay, yeah. Erm... you pick the meze. Lovely. Thanks. See you shortly.”

“Food is ordered, ma. Is Turkish okay for you, Val?” Juliana sat down beside Valentina and covertly placed her hand on the small of Valentina’s back, away from Lupe’s gaze.

“I can’t say I’ve tried it. Is it nice?” Valentina’s hands fidgeted in her lap with nerves. Juliana felt terrible that Valentina had been thrust into this situation with no choice. This isn’t what Juliana had envisioned for the evening. Not one little bit. ‘ _I hope she will want to see me again!_ ’

“It’s delicious. I’ll take you to a proper Turkish restaurant, if you like the food.” Juliana smiled wryly. ‘ _It’s the least I can do, to make up for this! Plus, it would be a nice little date idea. If she wants to date me..._ ’ 

“I like the sound of that.” Valentina smiled. Juliana struggled to keep her emotions in check as Valentina’s gaze burned her face. She wanted to lean in and kiss those plump lips so badly. To experience how it would feel and taste to kiss a woman. To kiss Valentina. Would she get carried away and move her kisses to Valentina’s jaw and neck? Juliana had never been kissed on the neck, so she wondered what kind of pleasure it would jolt through her veins. The mental image of Valentina pressing her lips onto her sensitive spots sent a rush of heat down below. ‘ _Lord have mercy!’_

“So, What were you girls up to before I came home?” Lupe Asked. Juliana wanted to die on the spot and Valentina almost gave the game away with her profuse blushing. She had convinced herself that Lupe was reading her mind and with how Valentina clenched her jaw, it seemed that she was having the same dilemma.

Juliana’s fingers drew little patterns on Valentina’s back in an attempt to calm her beautiful counterpart. It seemed to have the opposite effect, as Valentina bit the inside of her cheek and shuffled uneasily on the sofa. Juliana withdrew her hand and laid it casually on the back of the sofa, already missing the contact with Valentina.

“I was showing Val the beautiful view.” Juliana mumbled. ‘ _Kill me now!_ ’

Valentina choked on her cup of tea with Juliana’s words. If that hadn’t given the game away to her mother, she didn’t know what would. Juliana rubbed Valentina’s back and glanced cautiously at Lupe. Lupe’s eyes narrowed, before she laughed heartily.

“Sorry! Wrong... hole!” Valentina spluttered between coughs.

‘ _Was it the comment about the beautiful view? Yeah, idiot! You were flirting yesterday!_ ’

Juliana wished that Lupe would go out and see her boyfriend. Time was getting on before she knew it, the night would be over. Alone time with Valentina was precious and they had only managed a couple of hours. She wondered if it would be presumptuous to ask Valentina out tomorrow night. After all, she would have to stay up all night to prepare her body clock for night shift mode, so it would do no harms having a nice distraction to keep her awake. But what would staying awake entail? Watching a movie? Going for a swim? Taking a midnight walk? Going to a bar? ‘ _Juliana, Valentina has a normal 9-5 job, unlike you! Stop thinking that everyone is in the same time zone as you and Lupe!_ ’

As if the universe knew that she needed an escape plan, the intercom buzzed.

“Oh, I’ll go and collect dinner. Pour us all a drink, Juli. I’ll be back in a second.” Lupe bounded out of the front door and as soon as Juliana was sure she was gone, she enveloped Valentina into a powerful hug.

“I’m so sorry. I honestly didn’t know that she would be coming home!” Juliana cried into Valentina’s ear. “I didn’t imagine our evening would pan out like this!”

Valentina pulled away from Juliana and put some distance between them, which sent a pang of hurt through Juliana’s heart. Her stomach clenched and she felt sick. Was Valentina having doubts?

After what felt like an eternity, Valentina spoke. “It’s okay. I feel nervous.”

“You don’t need to be nervous, love. It’s alright. My mom is just a little... much.” Juliana placed her hand on Valentina’s knee and squeezed gently. “I’ll make it up to you. That’s a promise.”

Valentina licked her lips and her eyes flickered between Juliana’s lips and her dark eyes. Juliana still couldn’t shift the vision of kissing Valentina’s neck from her mind. ‘ _Is this what sexual frustration feels like? My downstairs feels as if it is about to burst! And not because I need the toilet!’_

“Dinner tomorrow? Maybe a couple of drinks afterwards?” Valentina rasped. Her eyes continued their journey from Juliana’s lips to her breasts. If Valentina looked at her like that again, she was unsure she would be able to hold back from devouring her on the spot.

“Anywhere in mind?” Juliana bit her lip and followed the trail of Valentina’s eyes. They moved from her eyes, to her lips, raked over her breasts and finally landed on her hands, which were placed in her lap.

“Let’s be adventurous. We’ll pick what we fancy when we get into town. Is town okay? Plenty to choose from... many places to eat...” Valentina laced her fingers into Juliana’s and gazed intently into her dark eyes.

Juliana gulped as Valentina stared at her suggestively.But she remembered her mum would be back any second with the dinner. “Adventurous. Town. Check. Meet you at the clock tower at seven? That’s where Leicester folk all seem to use as their meeting point.”

“We’ll just need to step over a few spice heads and the odd person will come along asking for eighty pence in change. That’s a daily occurrence, even at eight thirty am!” Valentina chuckled.

“What’s the significance of eighty?”

“I don’t know. They all ask for eighty. Seven, thirteen, ninety nine. They’re significant.... sixty nine is also quite a common number...”

‘ _Oh, Val. You didn’t just..._ ’

Juliana’s thoughts were soon dashed when Lupe bundled through the front door, holding a bag full of food and a bottle of fizzy pop. ‘ _Jesus, mother!_ ’ She clenched her jaw in frustration. She had been enjoying the little flirt fest with Valentina. Valentina had shrunk back into herself and scratched the back of her neck- a sign of a nervous tick. There was no more flirting on the agenda with how on edge Valentina appeared to be.

“Juli! Pour us all a drink. I’ll lay the dinner and plates out on the table.” Lupe clanged the plates and glasses down on the table and Juliana did as she was told, pouring some orange Fanta into the glasses. She gestured Valentina to sit beside her. Juliana sat opposite her mother, so that Valentina wouldn’t be receiving the death stare from Lupe.

“Just try a little of everything, Val. Some of it will be a tad garlicky, I’m afraid.” Juliana put her hand on Valentina’s knee beneath the table to calm her twitching leg.

“Thank you both. You didn’t have to.” Valentina insisted, as she shovelled some lamb and rice onto her plate.

“It’s our pleasure, Valentina. It’s nice that Juli is making some more friends. I only ever see Shannon. Where is she? You two are usually joined at the hip.”

“Erm. She’s gone out with her friend tonight. I think they have gone to the cinema. We can survive without one another, ma.” Juliana said defensively. She didn’t want to tell Lupe that Shannon was more than likely making out with Alex somewhere. Alex, who is a woman.

“Oh, I see. You’ve not quarrelled, have you?”

“No, ma. We do have the capability of having our own independence. We are broadening our social circle, which isn’t easy when you work stupid shifts.” Juliana began to grow frustrated with her mother’s inquisition. Juliana adored Shannon, but it was okay for them to spend time with other people. Namely being, their love interests, who happened to be girls.

It was all new and exciting, but it was far too early to have to ‘I’m dating a woman’ talk with Lupe. Both her and Shannon just wanted to see where their exploration went. She also didn’t want to give her mother a heart attack by declaring that she was only interested in women. This would be hard for her mother, but for her too, when she had only just recently figured out her feelings.

“Okay! What do they call it? Sassy? You’re being sassy, Juli. Don’t speak to your ma with a tone.” Lupe furrowed her brow and took a mouthful of food.

Valentina burst out laughing with Lupe’s analogy of Juliana’s tone. “Sorry, Lupe. I love that word. Stop being sassy, Juls.”

Juliana’s indignant expression soon morphed into a laugh as Valentina grinned at her cheekily. “Damn. Not only do Lupe and Shannon gang up on me, so do Lupe and Valentina!”

“Good girl, Valentina. You’re learning quickly!” Lupe leaned over the table and patted Valentina’s arm. “Do you like the food?”

“Yes. I will be eating more Turkish food, for sure! Though I’m not sure I’ll be kissing anyone tonight. [garlic.com](http://garlic.com)!” Valentina placed her hand on Juliana’s thigh and brushed her thumb over the denim material of her jeans. Juliana’s leg itched when a prickling heat washed through her muscle.

“You don’t have a boyfriend then, Valentina?” Lupe asked.

“No.” Valentina’s bravery went up ten fold as she moved her hand further up Juliana’s leg. Juliana had to hold in a gasp as Valentina’s hand travelled further north. Her ears turned pink as she fanned her face.

‘ _Valentina! Please stop! I don’t know how much more self control I possess!_ ’

“I’m sure you and Juli will find some nice men soon.”

‘ _Don’t think so, mother!_ ’

Juliana and Valentina painted on fake smiles and continued to humour Lupe. “Yeah, probably, Ma.” “Sure, Lupe.”

—————

“I’ll wash up! Please, it’s the least I can do!” Valentina insisted, swatting Juliana’s arm.

“No! You’re our guest! Stop it!” Juliana Laughed, grabbing Valentina around the waist. “Step away from the crockery!”

“Juls, you’re mean!” Valentina giggled. Lupe had gone to her room to call Kyle, so the women were left on their own.

“I’ll walk you to your car. Leave the washing up. Por favor!” Juliana leaned her head on Valentina’s back and ran her hands up Valentina’s ribs. “Are you ticklish?” She was in a playful mood and wanted to tease Valentina. They felt much more comfortable with Lupe out of the room. The truth was, she just liked to touch Valentina at any given opportunity.

Valentina gasped as Juliana’s fingers pressed into the flesh of her hips. “That’s a secret I don’t wish to divulge, Juls. You’ll have to find out another day.”

‘ _Oh, I will Val. You’ve worked me up from rubbing my leg!_ ’

“Ok, I’ll hold you to that! Where did you park?” Juliana leaned her head on to Valentina’s back. She didn’t want the evening to end, as it felt like it was just beginning.

“Not far from here. You don’t have to walk me to my car, Juls. It’s no big deal.” Valentina said politely.

“I want to, Val. To make sure that you’re safe. It’s scary around here when it’s dark. I’ll be changing my role from lifeguard to bodyguard!”

“Okay. I’m not going to win, am I?”

“No, Val.”

—————

After a relatively quiet walk back to the car, with Valentina looping her arm through Juliana’s, Valentina leaned on her car door and sighed. Juliana didn’t want to say goodbye, but she would be seeing Valentina twice tomorrow. Wishing time away was not something she planned on doing, but Valentina occupied her mind for every walking moment.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you in the morning then, Juls, ready for you to be famous.” Valentina breathed. The mood for kissing had evaporated after being interrupted by Lupe, much to Juliana’s disappointment.

“If Shannon was here right now, she would be doing a jig.” Juliana smirked. Her friend still hasn’t replied to her text, so Juliana guessed that she was otherwise occupied. Lucky cow. That was one perk of living alone- there would be no one to interrupt or ask questions.

Juliana removed the cardigan that she had wrapped herself in when leaving the apartment. Even though it was close to ten pm, the sticky humidity clung to her skin.

Valentina stepped slowly towards Juliana and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, nuzzling her face into Juliana’s neck. Juliana circled her arms around Valentina’s waist and fell into the embrace, holding on to Valentina and inhaling her intoxicating scent. Valentina felt so warm and welcoming to her body as they stayed silent, breathing each other in.

“I’m sorry, Val...”

“Juls, please stop apologising. It’s okay. We have all the time in the world.” Valentina interjected, stroking Juliana’s hair. “There’s no rush.”

Juliana nuzzled into Valentina’s neck and played with the ends of her silky locks. “I’d better let you go, Val. We need to wake up early.”

“Just two more minutes.” Valentina breathed, stroking the nape of Juliana’s neck.

The women stood holding one another for a couple more minutes, until Juliana reluctantly broke off the embrace. It felt like a part of her had been torn from her grasp when she let go of Valentina, but she tenderly stroked her face and smiled. “Night night, Val. I’ll see you in the morning. Drive safely.”

Valentina closed her eyes with the contact and inhaled deeply. “Get in the car, Juls. I’ll drop you back at your apartment. You’re not walking all the way back on your own. It’s my turn to be bossy.”

“Okay, Val.” Juliana didn’t put up a fight as Valentina opened the passenger door and encouraged her to get in. Valentina closed the door and jumped in the drivers side, almost dropping her keys. Her shaky hand started the car and she drove as slow as slow could be. Valentina stooped the car outside Juliana’s building and turned to look at her. Juliana could see the evident panic and uncertainty burning in Valentina’s expression, as if she had the weight of the world upon her shoulders. She unclipped her seatbelt and cupped Juliana’s left cheek gently. Moving across the seats, the pressed a lingering kiss onJuliana’s right cheek, close to the corner of her mouth.

Juliana closed her eyes and a surge of shivers ripped through her body. She had never felt something so tender, yet erotic, upon her skin. Embers cracked in the small distance between them. Juliana’s eyes shot back open as Valentina pulled away and gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles.

“Night night, Juls. Sweet dreams.” Valentina croaked. Her cheeks were flush with heat and Juliana was sure that she could also feel the cosmic pull between them. But, for now, it would just have to wait, whilst they gathered themselves to process how significantly the mood had altered between them on this fateful evening.

“Night night, Val. Drive safely, love. We’ll see you in the morning.” Juliana encircled her hand on Valentina’s atop the steering wheel and returned a lingering kiss in the exact same spot on Valentina’s cheek, millimetres away from her lips.

“Sweet dreams.” Juliana leaped from the car, to prevent herself from leaping on Valentina. She closed the door and blew Valentina an air kiss, before wrenching open the apartment block door, almost ripping it from it’s hinges. She couldn’t bare to look back at Valentina, who still hadn’t started her car engine. As the door closed behind her, she leaned against the concrete wall and dropped her head into her hands.

“Oh my god.”

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, startling her. Shannon had finally replied-

**You’re joking? Trust Lupe to ruin it all! Wait, you nearly kissed???? Oh la la, mi Juli! Who made the first move????**

**I’ve had a great night! Though we nearly got kicked out of the cinema, because we have kind of kissed a few times. Like, making out kissing 😍 Jeez, I sound like a teenager. Message me back ASAP! Or call me! I’ve been a good girl and come home (alone) I’m getting boring. Anyway, message me back!**

Juliana dialled Shannon as soon as she had read the last sentence. She felt a pang of jealousy because she didn’t even get the chance to lock lips, never mind making out kissing. But then she instantly felt bad and was ecstatic for her best friend.

“Hola, Amiga. What was it like? Full details, please!” Juliana rambled excitedly. She wanted to hear all about Shannon’s date, before divulging about the near kiss with Valentina.

“O.M.G. Mi Juli, kissing a woman is like kissing silk. Alex’s lips are so soft! You don’t get sandpaper burn! And she didn’t go straight in with the tongue! How it’s all sloppy and rough with men, it’s so sensual and patient with a woman. It also gets you... never mind. TMI.” Shannon babbled. “Fuck me, it’s something else.”

“It must have been good, for you to nearly get kicked out of the cinema! What’s the TMI? We don’t hide secrets, Shan? Tell me!” Juliana picked at a thread on her jeans as she sat at the top of the stairs.

“Erm, how do I put this in the least perverse way possible? It makes you feel, erm, moist and things begin to wake up. Basically, it makes you feel horny as fuck and I’ve never felt that with a guy.”

Juliana almost dropped the phone down the stairs and gasped loudly. “Shannon! Oh my god!”

“What? You wanted the details! But I didn’t go home with her and she didn’t come home with me. Even though I’m kind of regretting that now, for how fiery our goodbye kiss was.”

“I don’t want to know that you’re horny, thank you!” Juliana squeezed her legs shut, feeling her own kind of moistness. Her and Valentina hadn’t even kissed, but she was feeling extremely frustrated, after Valentina caressed her leg under the table.

“Don’t be prude, Mi Juli! So, come on. Who made the first move?”

Juliana sighed and rolled her eyes. “Val. She leaned in to kiss me on the balcony. We had a moment. I don’t know what changed. We were talking and I told her she was welcome any time to look at the view, because she fell in love with it. I’ve never seen someone so mesmerised by such a simple gesture.”

“What, she’s in love with you?” Shannon deadpanned.

A wash of panic flushed Juliana’s face- now was not the time for Shannon to joke about serious shit like this. “Don’t be a nob. You know what I mean. The view of the city.”

“I’m only teasing, mi Juli! Lighten up! I knew what you meant. It just makes me laugh thinking about your little flirty exchange about the view at Valentina’s pool party and the panic that ensued!”

“I’m glad that you find my dilemmas amusing, Shan.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’m only messing around. Have you organised to do anything else together?”

Juliana’s breath hitched. She hadn’t really thought much about tomorrow night, but it suddenly crashed into her like a locomotive. Valentina obviously had money, so would it end up being a dinner date at an inappropriately expensive restaurant? Would she have to go and buy a new dress? Would all the well to do dinner guests know she was just a firefighter who lived in an apartment in a rough part of town?

“Mi Juli?”

“Sorry. Yeah, she’s asked me out for dinner tomorrow night. I’m beginning to panic. What if it is posh? She’s not short of money, judging by where she lives.”

“Babe, stop worrying. She doesn’t seem like the pretentious type. Just go and have fun. Continue where the night left off, before Lupe ruins it again.”

“Okay. You always know how to calm me down. Are you and Alex doing anything tomorrow?” Juliana Asked. She twisted a lock of hair around her finger.

“I think we are going for a drink at Dover Castle. There’s a cabaret show on or something. Apparently there’s a really popular drag queen performing.”

“Is Danni not getting pissed off that you’re stealing your friend away?” If there was the slightest chance that Danni wouldn’t be around tomorrow night, then Juliana was considering joining her best friend and getting to know Alex. After all, Danni had always been in the bloody way.

“I don’t know. She’s not coming out tomorrow night. Alex hasn’t told her, because drama seems to follow wherever she is.”

“Okay. I’d better go inside, or Lupe will think that I’ve been murdered. She you in the morning, Shan. Good night.”

Shannon chuckled. “Good night, Juls.”

Juliana let herself back into the apartment, to be met by her mother, standing cross armed by the table. “Where have you been?”

“I walked Val to her car and then I called Shannon. I’m going to bed. Night, ma.” Juliana retorted moodily. Before her mother could chastise her, she slammed her bedroom door closed and flopped onto the bed, belly first.

The pounding ache persisted between her thighs. Being turned on had never really happened to Juliana. She slept with a guy once, a one night stand from a bar that Shannon had dragged her to. He was persistent and naively thought that the guy had liked her, but it was a drunken one time hook up. She had hated every second of it. His member had hurt her and she didn’t feel one tingle of pleasure or want. He didn’t look into her eyes, he had just shoved it in, grunted a few times and rolled off her when he was done. He didn’t even go down on her, to make sure that she had also been satisfied. It was a complete let down.

Juliana undressed and changed into her pyjamas. The humidity still clung to her skin as she opened the window to let in a little air. The evening air was still and stifling, so she took off her pyjamas and laid in her panties, with just a sheet covering her legs. She had nearly forgot to set her alarm for the morning, so set it for five am, to give her plenty of time to shower and have breakfast in the morning. She would more than likely need to call Shannon seven times, to make sure that she was awake, to get into work early for Valentina.

Holding her thumb onto the phone screen, she performed her nightly ritual of closing down all of the apps she had used during the day on her phone. Her thumb hovered over the screen for a second, when her photo album popped up.

There she sat, filling up Juliana’s phone screen, with her pretty smile and gorgeous locks of hair- Valentina. She looked the vision of perfect, stood beside the dilapidated Farben Works, with glittering eyes and such a slender, taught frame. Juliana ran her thumb over the screen, on Valentina’s beautiful face.

“Valentina. Oh, Valentina. You’ve stirred up feelings inside of me that I didn’t even know existed.”

She attached the photos to a whats app message, sending them to Valentina with the caption-

**As promised. Are you sure you’re not a secret supermodel? 😊 x**

The pounding between her legs became painful as she imagined what could have been if Lupe hadn’t come home unexpectedly. Would Valentina be laying beside her now, naked and spent, with their legs tangled together? Or would they have been having a heavy petting session, with their tongues swirling and red, puffy lips?

Juliana groaned as wetness gathered between her thighs. “Please, Stop! I need to sleep!”

Juliana knew for sure, that if her and Valentina did make it to the bedroom, her whole body would be the fuse and Valentina would be the match. She closed her eyes, in an attempt to force herself to sleep and try to eradicate images of Valentina pressing lingering kisses on her navel and rhythmically gliding down her tummy to the edge of her trimmed curls.

Closing her eyes made it completely worse, as her body enjoyed to frequently remind her that she needed to release the painful ache locked up in her underwear, with the slickness between her thighs growing sticker and hotter.

“Fuck sake!”

She sat up in bed, her ears pricking for any sound of movement from her mother. It sounded as if she had retired to bed herself, so it was safe. Lifting her hips, she removed her underwear and splayed her legs over the bed, giving herself room. If she didn’t take care of herself, she knew she would be awake all night squirming. Closing her eyes, she pressed her hand onto her stomach, imagining that Valentina’s lips were there, pressing gentle kisses into her sweaty skin. She scratched at the skin, visioning Valentina’s long hair tickling her belly. She gasped as the heat radiated from her centre, with her core primed and ready to be touched. Her fingers inched into her slit, gathering up the wetness as she bit her lip with the relieving sensation. If she was this wet now, she could only imagine how slick she would become if Valentina simply kissed her. She massaged her bundle of nerves, withholding a moan.

Turning onto her stomach, she remembered that the last time she touched herself like this, in this position, she had a really intense orgasm. It wasn’t often that she felt the need to masturbate, but tonight was an emergency- a Valentina induced emergency. She teased the tip of her finger in her opening and decided that she had warmed up for long enough. Her walls allowed her fingers inside easily, as she creased her brow and pressed vigorous thrusts. Her orgasm built quickly and she buried her head in the pillow to muffle any stray moans or groans.

With one last image of Valentina pressing her thumb to her clit as she coaxed her to orgasm, she felt her walls tighten and a wash of pleasure crash over her body. She whimpered as the last pulses of pleasure left her body.

She turned back onto her back and blew out a long breath. “Now, sleep!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday, everyone! 
> 
> Sorry, I got a little carried away with this chapter, with the awkward dinner with Lupe, but then I figured we need Val salivating over Juls in her firefighter uniform next chapter, right? 
> 
> Sorry about the chapter title- I couldn’t think of one, so was listening to the latest ASOT episode and used a song title from that. 
> 
> Thank you for your continued support and I’ll see you next chapter! I have a bit of free time over the next week, so I’ll try to do quick updates 😊


	12. Money shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina is a saucy mare.   
> Happy birthday Barbara 😘

Valentina’s POV

“You, Valentina Carvajal, are the worlds biggest moron! The village idiot! The imbecile! Since when have you been scared of anybody in this life? Since when? Oh, just since your crush’s mother nearly caught you kissing her daughter! Since when would that have even bothered you in the slightest? Oh, of course! Because you’re scared of fucking this up, like you do with everything, because you’re a bloody disaster! You’re like the Mexican version of Bridget Jones! Disastrous, clumsy and you can’t keep you’re sodding blushing in check!”

Valentina paced the length of her living room, cradling a glass of wine. “See, you even need a drink to calm down! Which will turn into seven glasses, which will lead to a major hangover, looking like shit in front of your crush in the morning, whilst attempting to contain the inevitable, ensuing heart attack from witnessing her again in that uniform! All after having to hail an Uber, because you’re still swishing with wine and stinking like a brewery!”

Valentina plonked down on the sofa and placed her wine glass out of reach. Her head sat in her hands as she replayed everything in her mind. She had given Juliana the come to bed eyes, as soon as Lupe had gone downstairs to collect the dinner. She couldn’t help herself- the image of almost kissing Juliana and then the hand on the small of her back whilst Juliana was trying to calm her down had sent her senses into overdrive. When she fidgeted whilst Juliana had her hand on her back, it wasn’t due to feeling uncomfortable, it was because her whole body was on fire from such a gentle, careful touch.

“Why the heck did I say sixty nine? Juls nearly had a seizure! So did I!”

Valentina flopped back on the sofa and crossed her legs. A coursing heat had been burning through her inner thighs as soon as she set off to drive home. She had nearly crashed into a cyclist on a dimly lit road, who had decided to ride without any lights or a helmet, which had skyrocketed her anxiety.

“I don’t even know what I would have done if we did kiss! Would she have wanted to take it further? I’ve never.... Would I be a let down? Would I have done it wrong? Has Juls ever even...? Right, it’s bed time, Carvajal. No more wine! You’re making yourself crazy!”

Valentina ran up the stairs and hastily dispersed her dress on to the bedroom floor. She quickly brushed her teeth in the luxurious en Suite and had a strip down wash. The cool flannel was a soothing antidote to her warm skin. The evening had shown no signs of cooling down, with not even a hint of a breeze.

“It’s a good job that I live on my own. I’m sleeping naked!”

She dive bombed onto the bed, chucking her bra and pants on top of her dress in a messy pile. She couldn’t even face wearing underwear, as the sweat began to gather again on her naval and ass.

“It’s sooooo hotttttt!!!!” 

Valentina went to check that her alarm was turned on for the morning and her lips curled into a smile when she saw the notification that Juliana had messaged her. Her heart fluttered when she saw the pictures of her stood beside Farben Works with the sweet caption.

“Oh, Juls. You’re so charming, yet cute. How do you do it?” She typed a reply to Juliana-

**Thanks for the pictures, Juls. I’m sure you’ll be the supermodel tomorrow! All the folks of Leicester will want you to go and rescue them 😉 x**

“Oh shit! Was that too flirty? Well, too late now!”

A vision of Juliana donning braces over her taut torso, in broad daylight, with the sunshine steaming over her face, sent fresh beads of sweat trickling over her own torso. Her imagination turned bolder, with the mental image of Juliana in a lacy bra, helmet and trousers, pulling a pose, stretching one of side of the braces seductively with her finger tips and biting her lip. Valentina’s breath hitched as she pictured Juliana pulling her into a firefighter’s lift, still clothed in half of her uniform, with Valentina’s breasts pressed against Juliana’s strong, bare shoulders and throwing Valentina down on the bed with only one type of rescue mission in mind- to release all of the pent up sexual tension that had settled in every fibre of her body.

“Mmmmm” Valentina groaned, as she snaked her fingers over the top half of her body, with her eyes tightly closed and lips parted. Her breathing became ragged as her nails dug into her stomach.

In Valentina’s mind, Juliana’s chocolate eyes undressed Valentina as she moved up the bed to straddle Valentina’s hips, still donning the helmet and uniform, with her own breathing laboured. Valentina reached out to flatten her palms on Juliana’s tight abs and the muscles contracted beneath her fingers as Juliana closed her eyes and gulped. Juliana lowered herself atop Valentina pressing her weight into Valentina’s torso. Valentina made quick work of removing Juliana’s helmet and then that was it, the moment that should have happened earlier in the evening. Valentina cupped Juliana’s cheeks and pressed their lips together in a slow, explorative kiss. 

“Fuck. If only this was real. Concentrate, Valentina.”

Back in Valentina’s imaginary universe, Juliana deepened the kiss. Their lips guided together as if they had always meant to be connected as one and Juliana’s tongue swiped at Valentina’s bottom lip, asking for quiet permission to enter. Valentina happily obliged as their tongues performed their first dance. Juliana’s hand fiddled at the hem of Valentina’s blouse, the blouse that Valentina wore when she coaxed Juliana and Shannon into helping her with her article. Juliana’s warm hand glided over Valentina’s ribs, whilst their tongues still danced in an amorous fashion. Juliana’s mouth moved it’s attention to Valentina’s neck and Juliana unbuttoned the blouse, lifting herself for a millisecond to make quick work of releasing the other buttons and opening the blouse to give herself better access to Valentina’s neck, pressing light kisses to her pulse point.

Valentina squirmed in real time, as she stroked her hands over her jaw and neck. Her imagination stoked a fire over her whole body, an inferno that was raging uncontrollably.

In her mind, she clasped her hands onto Juliana’s ass, pulling Juliana closer to her. Their bodies entwined as their breasts pushed together, eliciting a moan from both women. Valentina inserted her fingers beneath the strong elastic of Juliana’s braces, encouraging them to fall from her shoulders and down her strong arms. Juliana lifted herself to allow Valentina to drag the braces from her arms and let them fall by her hips. Juliana crashed their lips back together in a hungry kiss and forcefully sat Valentina upright, not once breaking the kiss, to wrench off her blouse and remove her bra. Juliana removed her own bra and unzipped Valentina’s trousers, moving from the bed for a moment to pull off the tailored material and her soaked panties. Juliana removed the last of her clothing and settled back in to her straddling position above Valentina, with dilated pupils and flushed skin. She gently lay back down on Valentina and they both moaned as their nipples brushed against the hypersensitive skin.

Valentina rolled her nipple between her fingers as she imagined Juliana taking the hardened nub into her mouth and swirling her tongue around the sensitive pink flesh.

“Fuck. I’m so turned on. I need to... I can’t wait any longer.” Valentina spread her legs and parted her folds, gasping at how sticky and slick she felt beneath her fingers. “You’ve done this to me, Juls. I wish you were here right now.”

Valentina pressed the fast forward button in her mind and Juliana was now laying back on top of her, the weight pushing them both into the mattress. Juliana’s fingers teased Valentina’s opening, massaging little circles around the entrance as she kissed and nipped at her throat and collarbone.

“Please.” Valentina vocalised into the dark room, egging herself on to relieve the ache. Her fingers pushed inside her entrance and she inhaled sharply. Her vivid imagination changed her own fingers to Juliana’s- with Juliana quickening her rhythm in time with Valentina’s own, and wrapping her lips back around her erect nipple. “Oh god.” Valentina curled her fingers inside of herself as she was close and in her mind, the heel of Juliana’s palm pressed into her throbbing bundle of nerves, before she kissed her frantically. This was enough to send Valentina over the edge. She cried out as an intense orgasm crashed over her body and her back arched off the bed.

She took deep breaths to regain her breathing rhythm after the last vibration died down from her insides. “I can’t believe I just did that. What a perv! How the hell am I going to keep a straight face when Juliana is in her uniform now?”

Valentina’s whole body glistened with sweat from the bright moonlight flooding in through the bedroom window. She was now hotter than ever and felt sticky and clammy from the heat. “Cold shower!” With Olympic speed, she dashed to the bathroom and turned the shower to it’s coldest setting to try and eradicate any more naughty thoughts about the woman who occupied her every waking minute.

—————

Valentina had been awake since five am. She had managed the total of approximately three hours sleep and felt exhausted. All night, Juliana’s pretty face had been swimming around in her mind and she had been kicking herself, wondering what if this and what if that? It also didn’t help that Juliana looked extremely hot in a uniform and she would be seeing her again in this uniform in a short while. The sexy images of Juliana straddling her, wearing braces and a lacy bra, towering over her with those damn delicious abs set her off in a constant state of dizziness. If Juliana touched her today, with those feverous hands, she had convinced herself that she would combust into ash.

She typed a message to Jess-

**Hey, how are you? Are you in the office today, or are you working from home?**

She sipped her coffee and took a bite of now cold toast that was lathered with marmite. Her legs uncontrollably twitched, like they had for ninety percent of the time since she had first lay her eyes on the brown eyed beauty.

**Good morning, trouble. I’m okay thanks. I’m guessing that you’re not? Meet me at Gelato Village at St Martin’s Square on your lunch break. I’m treating you to a sugar rush. 😘 Love ya.**

“Thank the lord! Jess, you’re a lifesaver!” She typed back-

**Thank you times one thousand! No, one million! See you later. 😘**

Valentina had picked out a pant suit outfit when she was pacing her bedroom this morning. She could have sworn that when she last wore a pant suit in Juliana’s presence, the younger woman had done a double take. “Yep, Juls! I’m not letting it just be me who is having an inner meltdown checking out your attire!”

After getting changed, she glared at herself in the mirror, to ensure that she looked perfect. No coffee or droppable, stainable objects were allowed in the car today, to avoid any mishaps. She adjusted her collar, slipped on her high heels and checked her hair one final time.

—————

Valentina pulled into the fire station car park, gripping the steering wheel so hard, that the stitching in the leather left groove marks on her palm.

“How does one single person leave me in such a state? I can’t even function properly nowadays!” Valentina rasped. Her throat and mouth were as dry as the Sahara and she couldn’t even form coherent sentences without her voice cracking. The contemplation of seeing Juliana, uniform or not, dispatched another conservatory of butterflies to her tummy.

She spotted Carl, the photographer, setting up his equipment in his car boot and realised that she didn’t have much time to spare. Mustering all of the courage that she attained, she confidently rose from her car and flicked a switch in her brain to professional mode. Carl was surprised to see her, as she approached his car.

“Hi, Valentina. Has there been a change of plan?”

“No. I just thought that I could come along. I don’t have to be in work yet. Is that okay?” Valentina hoped that she sounded convincing, because her mind was crying with despair. She had convinced herself that everyone knew that she had ulterior motives for this unconventional visit.

“Sure. Do you want to see if the women are ready, then? I’m all set up. So, I’ve been told there is station uniform and their duty uniform. Which do you want them to be pictured in?”

“Full duty uniform.” Valentina said quickly. She rubbed her neck to hide the blush erupting with the mental image of Juliana straddling her permanently etched into her brain. “Probably see what they look like with their helmets and jackets, but one with no helmet and the jacket and one with no helmet and no jacket. I’m wittering, aren’t I?”

“Erm, Okay. You’re the boss.” Carl furrowed his brow in confusion and set about lugging all of the equipment from his car. “Do you want to summon them? We can do the pictures in front of the fire engine that’s out on the forecourt.”

‘ _Shit! Even the photographer thinks I’m weird!’_

Valentina ruffled her hair to give it some volume, before marching confidently to the station. Juliana and Shannon were NOT allowed to see that she was completely flustered. “Hello?” She called out through the open shutters. She could hear bickering female voices echoing in the concrete garage.

“Mi Juli, stop worrying! You look hot!”

“How can I look hot in this fucking uniform?”

“Stop it! You’re being irrational! I think she’s here! Go to greet her!”

“Culero!”

“Stop swearing at me in Spanish! Go, before I mess up your hair!”

Valentina chuckled. She now didn’t feel so bad that she was completely bricking herself, as it seemed that Juliana was in the same predicament. Her chuckle soon morphed into a gasp as a shy Juliana appeared from behind a fire engine, clasping a helmet beneath one arm and holding her jacket over her shoulder, her gaze fixed to the floor. She didn’t know how Juliana did it, but every time Valentina lay eyes on her, she appeared to be more beautiful than the last time she saw her. Juliana donned her hair in the customary neat bun and Valentina could swear she had applied a little eyeliner and mascara. Then of course, those fucking braces. ‘ _Do not drool! We are not in Valentina’s horny fantasy land now! She won’t lift you from the floor and take you home!’_

“Hey, Juls.” Valentina bit her lip as Juliana’s gaze focussed on her. Juliana’s eyes raked over every last part of her outfit and her eyes turned dark with parted lips. ‘ _I knew it! She likes pant suits! Score!’_

“Hey, Val. You look very pretty today.” Juliana blushedand fiddled with her braces, extending the elastic material between her fingers.

‘ _Please don’t do that, Juls. You have no idea what was going through my mind last night- with how those braces turned me on and what I did_.’

Juliana rolled her eyes and bit her cheek, obviously in a panic. “I mean, not that you don’t look pretty every day. But, suits really suit you. Now I’m rhyming. Oh god.”

Valentina stepped into Juliana’s space and removed the helmet from her grip, placing it gently on the floor. She mirrored the action with the jacket, as Juliana stared at her, completely spell bound and glued to the spot. “Come here.” Valentina pressed a lingering kiss onto Juliana’s red cheek and engulfed her into a tight hug, stroking the soft nape of Juliana’s neck. She buried her face in to Juliana’s ear and whispered, “What a compliment. I’ve never been told that I look pretty in a suit.”

Juliana’s grip around Valentina’s waist tightened with the words and she angled her head slightly to whisper back in Valentina’s ear. Valentina’s hands trembled as Juliana’s warm breath tickled her neck and goosebumps erupted on her arms. Juliana’s gorgeous scent invaded her nostrils as they buried into each other. “You look pretty in everything, but suits just add an extra dimension.”

“Thank you, Juls. Shannon is right you know.” Valentina Whispered into Juliana’s neck. Her lips curled into a smile when she felt Juliana’s eyebrows furrow against her shoulder. “You do look hot in your uniform.” Juliana’s posture stiffened in Valentina’s arms, but she soon relaxed when Valentina’s thumb brushed behind her ear. “I think we have an audience. Let’s get these photos done, babe.”

Carl the photographer stood cross armed, totally confused by the situation unfolding in front of him. Valentina covertly held Juliana’s hand behind her back and brushed her knuckles with her thumb. Juliana smiled adoringly and Valentina reluctantly released Juliana’s hand, so that she could join Carl. Shannon had stood leaning against the fire engine, grinning whilst she watched the exchange. She winked at Valentina whilst Juliana made her way towards her.

“Erm, tell me to mind my own business....” Carl began to say, before Valentina cut in. “We have become friends. That’s all there is to say. You’re right, it is none of your business.”

“Don’t get defensive, Valentina. I’m cool with it. I was just going to say, that you look smoking hot together.”

“Oh, right.”

“Don’t worry. What picture do you want first?”

“Let’s do the non helmet ones first. One with the jacket and then one without. Then we should do the helmet pictures. One with a jacket and one without a jacket.” Valentina wanted to see Juliana in her helmet with the braces over her t-shirt. She was in charge, so what was the harm in vocalising what she wanted? It dawned on her that it would be unlikely that she would see Juliana in her uniform ever again. She removed her phone from her pocket and primed herself to take some of her own pictures, that would be left in a secure folder, for nobodies eyes but her own.

Carl directed the women and they did as they were told, standing in the position and pose that he wanted. Valentina gulped as her shaky hand photographed both women with their hands behind their backs, smiling, wearing their jackets. They discarded the jackets and posed for Carl again. Valentina still couldn’t get over Juliana’a effortless, natural beauty. Her hair gleamed in the bright morning sunshine and her endearing cuteness increased ten fold when she bit her lip in concentration.

Here it was. The money shot. The one that Valentina had been fantasising over for all of the previous night (well, minus the t-shirt). Valentina almost fainted as Juliana removed the jacket and stared directly at her whilst she waited for Shannon. She pulled a cheeky face and fiddled with her braces, almost as if she could read Valentina’s inner most secret fantasy. Valentina bit her lip and winked playfully at Juliana and snapped the shot, with Juliana’s fingers still playing with the straps. The end result was phenomenal- Juliana’s deep brown eyes exuded confidence and naughtiness whilst she bit down gently on her lip.

“Wow.”

“That’s a wrap. Thanks, ladies! Valentina, I’ll send you the shots later. I need to get going. See ya.” Carl hurried, grabbing his equipment.

“Thanks, mate.”

“What time is it, Shan?” Juliana Asked as she removed her helmet and breathed a sigh of relief.

“It’s only 8.40.” Shannon turned to Valentina, wearing a devilish grin. “Morning, Valentina. How are you?”

“I’m good thanks! How are you?” Valentina responded politely.

“I’m bloody awesome. Anyway, I’ll leave you to it. Have a nice day, kid.” Shannon squeezed Juliana’s shoulder and went back inside, leaving Valentina and Juliana alone.

“You’re so photogenic, Juls.” This was the best thing that Valentina could say. “The camera loves you.”

Juliana grabbed Valentina’s hand and dragged her to a secluded corner of the courtyard. Valentina’s heart pounded in her chest, wondering what on Earth Juliana was up to. She pulled her phone from her pocket and turned on the camera. “Let’s have a picture together, seeing as you have done all of the work, Val.”

“Okay.”

“Do you want me to have my jacket on or off?” ‘’ _Off_!’

“Whatever you want, Juls. It’s already so hot!” Valentina hinted. Juliana tossed her jacket and helmet carelessly across the tarmac and snaked her arm around Valentina’s waist. Valentina wrapped her arm around Juliana’s shoulder, which seemed to be becoming their regular quirk. Juliana leaned her head into Valentina’s and held the phone in position.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Juliana pulled the sweetest smile and Valentina beamed into the camera. Valentina loved the picture- their chemistry was so plain to see.

“Val, will I need to dress up in posh clothes tonight?” Juliana asked, with her arm still draped around Valentina’s waist.

“You wear whatever you want to wear, sweetheart. It’ll be a spontaneous decision where we end up for the evening.”

‘ _Oh dear, that may have sounded a tad suggestive. Never mind. Boundaries are being crossed with almost every second between us._ ’

Juliana’s cheeks reddened and she smiled shyly. “I don’t own any suits, so will I look out of place with you?”

“You don’t have to wear a suit, Juls.”

“But, won’t you be wearing a suit?”

“Do you want me to?”

Juliana fiddled with her elastic braces and chewed on her cheek whilst she was seemingly toying with her next answer. Valentina wished that she could whisk them away in her car, take Juliana to Bradgate Park and lay under the blue sky, taking in the beautiful summer’s day, whilst this nice weather lasted. Knowing British weather, in a weeks time, it would be blowing a gale and raining cats and dogs.

Juliana had come to a decision. “Let’s just say, that I think you know my answer to that question, Val.” Her hand shifted along Valentina’s spine, up towards her long locks, where Juliana’a fingers fiddled with the silky strands.

Valentina couldn’t help but raise her eyebrows and cock her head to the side. Juliana was certainly full of surprises- one minute she was shy and bashful, the next assertive and filled with confidence.

“I’ll feel like I’m out on a date with Blake Lively- minus the murders.” Juliana tittered.

“Huh?”

“Have you ever seen the film A Simple Favour? I’m guessing not, with the complete and utter look of confusion on your face right now.” Juliana teased. “You’ll have to watch it with me and then you will see what I mean.”

“No, I haven’t seen it. Though now I’m worrying what you’re implying!” Valentina pretended to be offended and Juliana spun her around and squeezed her cheeks genially. “It’s a compliment. Trust me.”

“Okay. I believe you. I had better get going, or my boss will have my guts for garters.” Valentina pressed a kiss to Juliana’s forehead, which shocked both of them. It had just been an automatic reaction from Valentina, which her body had completed in auto pilot.

‘ _I can’t believe I just did that! God, Carvajal! You’re an eejit! Why the hell are you using Irish curse words now? Had your body been taken over by aliens?_ ’

Juliana took Valentina’s hand and kissed her palm. “See you later, Blake Lively. Have a nice day.” She drew Valentina into one of their overly lengthly hugs and her hands landed centimetres above Valentina’s ass. She buried her face into the blue eyed woman’s neck and ghosted her lips on Valentina’s feverish skin. Valentina had to withhold a cry of protest as Juliana released her and jogged into the station, turning back for a millisecond to blow her a kiss.

“Oh dear. I’m enamoured! Jeez, Carvajal! Shit! Thomas is going to kill me!”

—————

Valentina scooped a delicious mouthful of chocolate gelato into her mouth as she held her head in her hands and relayed the last twenty four hours events to Jess.

“I can’t believe her mum came home! Oh, Vale! That’s such bad luck!”

“I know and I’ve had a doubly extra disastrous morning after the photo shoot. I couldn’t find a parking space and when I did, I realised why it was empty, because it had a massive pot hole and I nearly snapped my leg in two when I got out of the car. Then because I was running majorly late, I tripped over the water cooler in the office and threw a whole cup of coffee over my boss. Since Juliana has been in my life, I’m like a book of epic fails!” Valentina groaned.

Jess fell in to a fit of laughter and patted her friend’s arm. “Vale, this is because you’re in a fluster. A Juliana induced fluster!”

“Lemme show you this picture. I think I’m dead. If I look at it again today, I think I will fall apart.” Valentina opened her secret folder and showed Jess the sexy picture of Juliana biting her lip and playing with the braces. She inhaled deeply, attempting to suppress the burning desire in her mind from last night’s daydream.

“Woah. Vale, she’s sexy as hell. No wonder you’re almost dead. How did you get this?”

“It was with a little luck. Fuck, she’s hot, isn’t she? I can’t get her out of my head.” Valentina squeezed her own knee and bit down on her lip. Juliana was constantly awakening every little fibre in her body.

“You’ll have her all to yourself tonight. Hopefully, no interruptions! Where are you taking her?”

“I don’t know yet. Somewhere intimate, hopefully.” Valentina hoped that they could find a small, dimly lit restaurant, where they would be able to talk and not have any interruptions.

“Will you take her home with you?”

“Jess, don’t make me feel more anxious than I already do! I don’t want to rush things, but at the same time, it’s hard to keep a lid on these rainbow feelings exploding like confetti from my heart.” Valentina exclaimed dramatically.

“It’ll all come naturally, babe. Just don’t dwell on it too much. Relax, get to know each other. There’s no Shannon and no Danni to get in your way. And no unexpected arrivals of family members!”

“She said that it would feel like a date with Blake Lively! She’s hinted that she finds me attractive in suits. I’ve not had time to look at what she means, though.”

Jess tittered and pulled out her phone. She thrust it into Valentina’s face and showed her an article of A Simple favour, showcasing Blake in all of her sexy suits. “I can’t believe you haven’t seen this film! That’s a major compliment, Amiga! Phewww.”

“I’m a little speechless right now.” Valentina gasped, staring at the pictures before her. “Right, I’m making it my mission to watch this movie with her!”

“Spoiler alert- she kisses Anna Kendrick. Watch the fucking movie. If that’s not an icebreaker, I don’t know what is! You can do this date! Come on!”

People stared at Valentina as she screamed at the top of her lungs “I can do this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their date is coming next chapter, I promise! I wanted to write it in Juliana’s POV for this next date, as it was Val’s before they were interrupted by Lupe. Thank you for your patience! 
> 
> Again, thank you for all of the wonderful comments and kudos. It means a lot to me.
> 
> Love you all ❤️


	13. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of blushing and flirting, with added hot outfits!

Juliana’s POV

Juliana twiddled her hair in her fingers as images of Valentina flashed through her mind. Valentina in a suit to be precise. Well, more to the point, Valentina looking enticingly gorgeous in this suit, which clung perfectly to her curves and her delightfully taut ass.

It was a ‘Q’ day at work and Shannon was snuggled in to her shoulder, fast asleep. Shannon had delightfully informed Juliana that her and Alex has been talking on the phone until the early hours and had to call her a record number of fifteen times to raise her from her pit to make sure that they were on time for Valentina’s visit this morning.

Juliana would gladly give up sleep for the rest of eternity to be able to have the intimacy with Valentina that Shannon and Alex shared. The constant interruptions and Danni drama left her feeling frustrated and she kind of wished that either she or Lupe could move out of the apartment and gain their own independence. She envied Shannon and Valentina, as they had their own space to do what they pleased, with no questions asked.

Pulling her phone from her pocket, she opened her images. She smiled at the selfie she had taken earlier and revelled in how radiant Valentina appeared to be. She had a constant glow on her cheeks and her eyes danced in the sunlight, like the surface of the ocean on a bright, summers day.

“I’ve not even stalked her social media! I bet she’s so popular.” Juliana opened Instagram and had a scroll through to find the right profile. It didn’t take much seeking. Valentina’s pictures mainly contained beautiful views of the countryside and the odd selfie. There were a few captioned pictures of her and her brother, expressing how much they missed one another.

There was one picture that caught her eye- a silhouette of Valentina sat on a bench, staring contemplatively into the sunset. It was by the coast and the location had been set to Brancaster Staithe. “Wow, how beautiful is this?” The burning sun cast an orange hue on the still water covering the sand banks and marshes. The sunlight complimented Valentina’s pale skin, casting a glowing hue onto her cheeks and eyes. She was the definition of perfect. “Right, it is my mission to take Val back to this place. It’s perfect. So picturesque, charming and scenic, like an image on a postcard.”

“Wharaya guin on abah?” Shannon tutted, poking Juliana in the thigh. She stirred and snuggled deeper into her shoulder. “I’m tryinah sleep.”

“Please repeat that to me in the Queen’s English? I didn’t have a flaming clue what you just said.” Juliana huffed, pinching Shannon’s arm.

“Oww! I said. Oh darling, what on Earth are you saying? You’re muttering and waking me up, dear friend.” Shannon mocked in a posh accent. “So, in other words, shut up, because you’re freakishly comfortable to lay on and I was sleeping.”

“You could sleep on top of a board of broken glass shards and I’d still need a megaphone to wake you.” Juliana retorted haughtily. She had been enjoying her little Instagram stalking session and Shannon had interrupted. That seemed to be the story of her life at present- people interrupting at the most inconvenient, inappropriate moments.

“Stop stalling me. I saw you checking out Valentina’s Instagram. Follow her, you dickhead.” Shannon grumbled.

“She has thousands of followers. My page is shit. She’ll know I’ve been stalking her profile. My page is shit. There’s only silly pictures of us two goofing around.” Juliana panicked. She felt a little insecure in comparison to Valentina, with her popularity and wealth.

“You said that your page is shit, twice. Don’t mock our memories, my friend. How do you know she hasn’t already stalked your profile? Follow her, mi amor.” Shannon had sat up in an upright position and rubbed her face. She had huge, dark circles beneath her sunken eyes and was extremely pale- paler than normal, considering she was from Irish descent.

“It’s a good job I’m in a panic, or I would have.. what’s the word.. clouted you!” Juliana snarled, folding her arms in protest.

“Ohhh, Valentina is mellowing you out. And you’ve learnt a new Leicester slang term. It’s all good in Juliana land. You know I love you really, sweetheart.” Shannon grinned. “The women in our lives are running rings around us.”

“Yes. Valentina has sent me veering sideways. We haven’t even kissed, yet!”

Shannon shook her head. “There’s no rush. You don’t want to force it. It will come naturally. Last night just knocked you a little off course, but you will soon be back on the right track. Unless Lupe decided to show up in the restaurant, or wherever.”

“Don’t! I’ll be constantly checking the door! Where are you going again?” Julians’s heartbeat quickened, imagining Lupe catching her and Valentina mid flow of an epic flirting session. Perhaps with Juliana covertly removing her shoe and skimming Valentina’s calf with her toe underneath the table, or Valentina caressing her thigh with those nimble, long fingers. She could only imagine what other pleasures Valentina would provoke with those skilful digits.

“You’re thinking dirty thoughts, aren’t you? Filthy mare.” Shannon jibed, swaying Juliana from her lust fuelled haze.

“Shut up. No I’m not. How very dare you!” Juliana asserted, squirming in her seat. Damn Shannon and her mind reading skills!

“Yes you are. Your eyes glaze over and your face is red as a berry. Don’t try to fool me!” Shannon snickered, winking suggestively.

“Dammit, Stop reading my mind! You’re not allowed in there at the moment. It’s R rated!” Juliana tapped Shannon’s leg and grinned with amusement. “Tell me where you’re going!”

“Oh yeah, Dover Castle on Dover Street. It’s a gay bar. Feel free to join us after your meal if you want. I’m sure that it still stands that Danni isn’t coming.” Shannon said nonchalantly, rubbing her tired eyes.

“We will see where the night takes us. I don’t want to muscle in on your hot date, you stud.” Juliana smirked. “If you can keep your eyes open.”

“Shut ya face and lemme go back to my power nap, whilst you ponder if you want all the girls to hit on your girlfriend at a gay bar.” Shannon teased.

“Oh my god. You’re such a bellend! It’s news to me that Valentina is my girlfriend! What if they hit on your Alex? Hmmmm????” Juliana insisted. The thought of Valentina becoming her girlfriend thrilled her and terrified her at the same time, with it being such unchartered territory. She had never been in a relationship and didn’t know what to expect. Would it be a world full of rainbows and flowers, or a hell filled with uncertainty and mistrust? Judging by her Mother and Father’s marriage, it would be the latter, but she was praying that she could divert from her mother’s disaster and be on course for a world full of hugs and love, rather than a vile hell pit of violence and fear. Judging by Valentina’s character, she surely couldn’t possess a violent bone in her body, for how loving and kind she appeared to be.

“Jesus Christ! You have been around me too much! Bellend? You witch bag. If women hit on Alex I’ll be very flattered that I have bagged such a desirable woman, but at the same time, tell them to politely piss off. There’s your answer. Now shut the heck up. I’m tired.” Shannon huffed. She lay her head back on Juliana’s shoulder and snuggled back into her comfy cocoon.

Juliana rolled her eyes and shook her head, but her lips soon curled into a smile. She did love her best friend, even though she could be such an asshole.

—————

Juliana balanced her phone in her hand whilst trying to angle it into the mirror to give Shannon a full length view of her outfit. She had chosen a black dress with straps that tied around her neck line plunged at her chest. It clung to the curves of her hips and ass, with a slight slit down the left hand side. She donned some cute heels and a red clutch. Underneath, she had chosen a lacy black lingerie set, that she had never worn, just in case. 

Thank Christ that Lupe wasn’t home, or she would have been in for an awkward cross examination along the lines of- “why are you dressed like that? Have you got a date with a boy? You will have to bring him to meet me, mija! Where are you going?”

She couldn’t have exactly replied with- “no, ma. I’m not going on a date with a boy. I’m going on date with a gorgeous woman, named Valentina. Oh yeah, by the way, you nearly caught us kissing yesterday evening. See ya!”

“Well? You’re silent, which is making me nervous!” Juliana shouted into the phone.

Shannon stared back at her agog, catching flies. “Erm. Mi Juli? Why have I never seen you in this dress? Jeez, Valentina will have a heart attack!”

“What? What’s wrong? Too much?” Juliana fidgeted with her dress and panicked. Was she too overdressed?

“No! Hell no! Babe, you look stunning! I’m being serious! You look knockout!” Shannon insisted, blowing out a breath and wiggling her eyebrows.

Juliana had decided to keep to the hair up style, partly because she hasn’t really had time to style it properly, so she wore a high bun with wavy strands kissing her cheeks and jaw.

“Thank you, Amiga. Come on, show me what you’re wearing.” Juliana exhaled. Her nerves were beginning to make her lose her appetite and she was unsure if she would be able to swallow one morsel of food. She was praying that she would receive a similar reaction from Valentina, considering she felt ultra uncomfortable being dressed up to the nines.

“Voila.” Shannon showed off her simple denim wrap dress with some gladiator sandals. She wore her thick, black hair down, straightened with a single braid down the side.

“Shan, you look gorgeous! Alex will be drooling all night!”

“Thanks, sweetheart! You do realise what the time is, right?”

“Oh crap! I had better go! I need to try and run in heels! See you later, maybe. Have a good night! Love you!” Juliana grabbed her house keys and dashed for the door.

“Love you too, sweetheart! Have fun!” Shannon hung up the phone and Juliana belted it down the stairs and out of the front door, to go and greet her date for the evening.

—————

Juliana’s heart thrummed in her throat as she approached the clock tower. Valentina was perched on a marble bench, absentmindedly scrolling through her phone, with her legs crossed and her brow furrowed in concentration. Her light brown hair was neatly pulled into a classy bun, which showed off her gorgeous cheekbones and jaw. She had taken on Juliana’s earlier hint and donned a sexy, blue pinstriped suit, with high waisted, wide legged trousers that complimented her tall frame. Instead of a blazer, she wore a tight fitting matching waistcoat, which buttoned up diagonally to a high, oversized collar, that hid a similarly high collared, white shirt beneath the seemingly expensive material. The long sleeved shirt puffed at the forearm, before fitting tightly to her wrists. Juliana had to remember to breathe as she took in the eloquent sight before her. Her breath had been taken away, literally. She couldn’t understand how one person could always look so hot and sexy in whatever outfit she sported. Valentina could be mistaken for a high powered business woman, for how dominant and confident the outfit presented her.

“Fuck. I’m dying. Cause of death- Valentina the temptress. The siren. The beauty. The goddess of goddesses. Holy shit. If she says ‘it’s all good, baby’ I’ll be discovered, melted into a puddle in the middle of the city centre. Oh my god. I’m having gay panic again. I’m so fucking gay. How the hell did I not realise this before?”

Juliana reminded herself that she had been glued the same spot for five minutes, staring open mouthed at the Venus sat on the bench. People had began to stare and even a stoned young man had managed to focus his eyes on her and glare groggily through his drug induced haze. She regained her composure and sashayed towards Valentina, hoping that her stride would hide the quaking of her tummy and hands.

“Hello, Blake Lively.” Juliana nibbled her lip as Valentina’s thirsty eyes wandered at a snails pace from her feet, up her legs, along her torso and breasts, her neck and finally rested on her flushed face. If Valentina’s animalistic instincts kicked in, Juliana was sure that Valentina would devour her on the spot, in full view of the public. Valentina’s eyes darkened as her gaze fixated on Juliana’s parted lips.

“Juls. Fuck. I mean, you look sex... beautiful. Wow. What a stunner you are.” Valentina’s eyed continued to travel the length of her body, absorbing every curve and inch of exposed skin. “Fuck.”

“Just for the record, you have blown Blake out of the water. Val, you look... exquisite. Fuck. We keep saying fuck.”

‘ _If she keeps looking at me like that, I will be soon dragging her home to find out what is beneath that sexy as hell suit. I mean, really? How the heck am I going to keep my hands to myself?’_

Heat prickled between Juliana’s thighs as Valentina couldn’t keep her blue pools fixed on Juliana’s. One second they were on her boobs, the next they were raking up her thighs, and then back to her boobs. The visible gulps in Valentina’s throat sent an urge for Juliana to kiss the skin on that exact spot. But first, she would need to unbutton that hugging waistcoat.

‘ _Jesus, if she did a strip tease, I think I would come just from watching. Fuck. I keep saying fuck. Oh my god.’_

To try and simmer down the burning sexual tension, Juliana gave a little helping hand to Valentina by holding out her hand to help Valentina to her feet. Valentina gladly obliged and Juliana instantly pulled her into a warm hug and nestled into her favourite spot on Valentina’s chest, as Valentina nuzzled into her neck. She breathed in Valentina’s familiar scent, which sent her dizzy with desire.

She wondered how the heck someone be be so Earth shatteringly alluring and beautiful, but so safe and warm? Valentina hugs were quickly becoming her favourite past time, alongside witnessing her in those devilishly sexy suits. Valentina in suits should be a new cult. She would be at the front of the queue to witness such provocativeness.

“You always smell so good. Soooo good, Juls.” Valentina breathed into Juliana’s ear. Her lips grazed the soft shell, eliciting a whimper from the shorter woman. Every single touch and brush of the fingers from Valentina sent her blood to boiling point.

“Excuse me? Do you have eighty pence?”

An offending voice lulled the women from their haze and they separated an inch, not releasing their grip. Juliana’s arms remained anchored around Valentina’s svelte waist- she wasn’t done yet. “No, mate. Sorry.”

“Okay. No worries.” The man said, staggering toward his next target.

Juliana snuggled back into Valentina to prolong hug, which was rapidly morphing into a cuddle. Juliana found Valentina’s cuddles addictive and sound. She could have happily stayed in this position for the rest of the evening.

“Shall we go and get some food, Cariño?” Valentina Whispered into Juliana’s ear as she caressed the soft skin behind Juliana’s ear.

“Yes. Do you have anywhere in mind?” Juliana rasped, tenderly stroking Valentina’s neck. She was so tempted to kiss the supple surface, just to have a taste of the sweet scent upon Valentina’s being.

“I do, actually.” Valentina’s husky voice tickled Juliana’s ear. She felt Valentina’s grip tighten on her shoulder when her wandering thumb grazed Valentina’s jawline.

“Surprise me, love.” Juliana took a step backwards and a new wave of emotion washed over her as Valentina’s eyes continued their wandering path.

“Sorry, Juls. I just can’t... wow. That dress...” Valentina stumbled and her cheeks flushed red. Her eyes turned a deeper shade of blue as she couldn’t stop herself from consuming Juliana’s presence. Juliana’s heart exploded, as Valentina gawked at her as if she was the most desirable woman in the land.

“Is it better than firefighter uniform?” Juliana teased, snaking her hand along Valentina’s hip.

“I can’t answer that question right now.” Valentina convulsed. “My brain isn’t functioning. Oh my god. Did I just say that out loud? Idiot!” Valentina slapped her forehead and rubbed the blush creeping up her neck.

“Relax, Val. I’m only teasing you. Though I’m very flattered.” Juliana’s finger tips tingled, in the knowledge that she had such an effect on Valentina. Never in a million years had anyone ever made her feel so special. “This suit. Woah.”

Valentina grinned and held out her hand for Juliana. “Shall we?” Juliana laced their fingers together and they walked hand in hand up the high street, stealing side glances and smiling bashfully when they caught one another’s eye or bumped shoulders. Valentina brushed her thumb absentmindedly on Juliana’s hand, sending all kinds of sensations up Juliana’s arm.

‘ _Is this real? Is it really happening? Am I currently on a date with the most beautiful woman in the entire galaxy?_ ’

Valentina stopped outside the Cosy Club, located in a backstreet on the outskirts of the Highcross shopping centre. On first glance, it looked like a Victorian warehouse, with it’s oversized steel framed windows and red brick. She squeezed Juliana’s hand lightly. “What do you think? I saw it online. It’s gorgeous inside and apparently they make great cocktails.”

“Well, you’ve sold it to me well. Top notch sales pitch!” Juliana tittered.

Her stomach coiled tightly as Valentina closed the space between them, with barely an inch of separation. Bold, sanguine hands encircled her own and Valentina’s scent clouded her senses as she leaned in to Juliana’s ear. “I’ve been told that I can be very persuasive.”

‘ _Someone please punch me in the face. I’m not sure if I’m dead. Why is the world spinning and why have my vocal chords been cut?_ ’

Courageous, confident Valentina was fast becoming a major turn on for Juliana. When Valentina switched on the charm, Juliana’s body internally closed down. She enjoyed the push and pull between them, which made all of this doubly exhilarating. Skittish, clumsy Valentina could morph into suggestive, seductive Valentina within seconds. Valentina’s personality could be stripped back layer by layer, but the layers remained infinite, with so much more to discover and coax.

‘ _You wouldn’t have to do much to persuade me, Val. In that suit, I would submit to your every request!_ ’

Juliana pressed her weight into Valentina’s torso and ghosted her lips along Valentina’s jaw. She wasn’t allowing Valentina to have the complete upper hand. Valentina let go of Juliana’s hands and pressed her fingers into the small of Juliana’s back. Juliana held her nerve as her lips travelled to the soft shell of Valentina’s ear and she breathed “so you like a challenge, eh?”

Valentina chuckled into Juliana’s shoulder and her fingers inched closer to Juliana’s bottom, just hovering above the firm muscle. “Maybe. I’m not revealing all of my secrets, Juls. Now, have I persuaded you to come and eat with me in this fine establishment?”

“Yes. It’s the suit. It has mind control.” Juliana pulled away from Valentina and raked her eyes from Valentina’s head to toe. “Jeez.”

Valentina bit the inside of her cheek and bounced on her heels. Juliana had noticed this cute little quirk of Valentina’s, which she usually performed when she was excited or giddy. Valentina pressed her tongue into the corner of her mouth and pursed her lips. “Don’t provoke me, bonita. Oh lord. I’m speaking out loud again!” Valentina muttered and blushed when Juliana licked her lips and blushed herself.

‘ _Erm. Words cannot he formed right now..._ ’

Valentina took the initiative and strolled towards the door of the restaurant and held it open for Juliana. “Ladies first.”

‘ _God, she’s even chivalrous. How the fuck can this woman be any more perfect?_ ’

Juliana entered the restaurant and could feel a pair of blue eyes burning into her ass. She smirked and turned around to wait for Valentina, who was seemingly malfunctioning. Valentina was certainly correct about the restaurant- it was quirky, with brash white lamps littering the high ceiling and multi coloured plastic ornaments stuck to the bar area. It was intimate and cozy (like the name suggested, with relaxing cushions scattered on the iron chairs and ornate wooden tables. Juliana smiled to herself, imagining that Valentina was drawn to this place as soon as she saw that it was a converted warehouse, with her glaringly obvious love for historical architecture.

“Good evening, ladies. Table for two?”

“Good evening. Yes, please. Could we please have that table in the corner?” Valentina gestured to the table in the far corner of the room, which was directly below a imposing, frosted window.

“Yes, of course, madam. Follow me, please.” Valentina took off behind the tall waiter and Juliana used this as an opportunity to check out Valentina from behind. She admired her tall frame and how snugly her ass fitted into those trousers.

‘ _My turn to malfunction! Do NOT drop or spill anything!_ ’

“There you go, ladies. Take a seat and I’ll be back to take your drink order.”

Valentina pulled out the chair for Juliana and gestured her to sit. “Mi lady?” She grinned devilishly and Juliana blushed profusely. She wasn’t used to being treated in this way and she loved it. “Thank you, Val.”

Valentina took her own seat and grabbed a cocktail menu. “Will you be joining me and having a cocktail, Juls?”

“Most certainly. Anything that takes your fancy?” Juliana realised that her phrasing had sounded a tad suggestive and rubbed her neck as Valentina pressed her tongue into the corner of her mouth again.

‘ _I wonder what she’s thinking when she does that?_ ’

“Yep, there is something that takes my fancy.” Juliana twitched as point of Valentina’s boot brushed her calf. Valentina’s eyes wondered again, from Juliana’s lips to her breasts and ever so slowly back up to Juliana’s eyes. “But let’s be spontaneous, like we planned and ask him to recommend the drinks.”

Juliana gulped as Valentina’s shoe brushed her leg again, casting prickles along the skin. She reached over the table and combed her finger tips over Valentina’s lower arm. The only downside to Valentina’s outfit was the lack of access to her smooth arms.

“So, Juls. Tell me about yourself. Your likes and dislikes. What makes you mad. What makes you happy. What you enjoy doing.” Valentina laced their hands together and gazed intently into Juliana’s eyes.

‘ _I like you. That’s for certain. I love your hugs. I like suits, very much so. Especially when you wear them. I like spending time with you. That’s all my brain can fathom at this moment in time._ ’

“What can I get you to drink?” The waiter saved Juliana from a possibly tongue tied embarrassing faux pas as she remembered that she needed to answer Valentina’s questions, rather than burning a hole in her face with her intense gaze.

“Whatever you think is the best cocktail on the menu. We’ll have two of these please.” Valentina interjected with confidence.

“Okay. Can I take your food order?”

“Is there anything that you don’t like, Juls?” Valentina covertly leaned beneath the table and removed her boots. Juliana knew that she had, judging by the thump on the wooden floor.

“Oh god. I mean, I don’t like cheese. Or fish.” Juliana squirmed, as Valentina’s toe brushed along her foot. ‘ _Oh Jesus!_ ’

“Again, you chose our dishes, please. Without cheese or fish please, as Juls requests.”

Confident Valentina was sending Juliana into hysteria and she could barely keep still as Valentina’s wondering foot teased her leg.

“I recommend the slow roasted pork belly. Will that be okay?”

“That’s okay for me. Juls?” Valentina perched her hand on Juliana’s arm and a new wave of heat spread throughout her body.

“Yes. Thank you.” ‘ _Val! Stop that! I can’t cope with those ocean eyes teasing me, let alone your toe drawing little patterns on my leg... Woah, tiger!’_

The waiter went to get the drinks and Valentina took this as the opportunity to retake Juliana’s hands into her own. “Are you okay? You’ve gone ever so quiet, belle dame.”

‘ _Huh? What language was that? I don’t care. She could have called me a bitch for all I know and I don’t care. Fuck sake, Juliana. You need to open your mouth_!’

Juliana lifted Valentina’s hands and bent down, kissing both sets of knuckles. Her lips lingered for a couple of seconds. She needed to convey her feelings in anything other than words, as she felt like she would spout off something utterly stupid. She reclaimed Valentina’s gaze and nodded gingerly.

Gaining the courage to speak, she smiled at Valentina and explained. “Quality time makes me happy. With the shifts I work, I value quality time a lot. I like to fill my spare time creating great memories. I don’t like liars. When I’ve finished my last night shift, I can think of nothing better than snuggling down and cuddling to sooth my tiredness, maybe watching a movie or a box set. I’m not that interesting really, Val.”

Valentina’s thumbs circled Juliana’s hands. “You are very interesting, to me. It’s not everyday that you are rescued by a pretty firefighter, who happens to be always in the right place at the right time to save me from my other mishaps.” Valentina’s neck turned red as she looked down at Juliana’s knuckles. Bashful Valentina was back in the room.

“I like saving you from your mishaps, because it means I get to spend time with you. Quality time, creating memories.” Juliana felt a little insecure, laying it out there on the line. She had never been in this situation, where she found someone as captivating and beautiful as Valentina. “Tell me what you like doing, to create memories, Val.”

“My favourite place is the countryside. I love it. The serene atmosphere chills me out. Especially the countryside around the coast. This country has some of the most scenic views in the world. I like seeking them and then exploring them.” Valentina’s eyes sparkled happily, as she passionately expressed herself. “But, it’s a moment best shared. Those are the most precious moments, when someone else can share the pure image of beauty with you, or even better, add to the beauty with their presence amongst the natural, unspoiled landscape.”

‘ _Like you, in Brancaster Staithe? I’ve never seen such a beautiful image_.’

“Here’s your drinks, ladies.”

“Thanks.” Juliana huffed. She was sick of them being interrupted during their intimate moments.

“Let’s make a toast, Juls. To creating memories.” Valentina held up her drink and Juliana joined her, clinking their glasses. “To creating memories. Starting with our first date.”

“Our first date.” Juliana chimed, removing her shoe and pressing her foot into Valentina’s calf. She was inherently delighted that their first date would be full of teasing, laughing, gooey eyes and bashful blushing.

‘ _All of my Christmases have come at once!’_

—————

“Val, you really didn’t have to pay! I wanted to go halves!” Juliana frowned, crossing her arms.

“I wanted to. Just let yourself be spoilt, Juls. I wanted to spoil you. I’ve had the best evening, all because of you.” Valentina cupped Juliana’s cheek and Juliana instantly surrendered to the touch, no longer feeling mad. She closed her eyes and basked in Valentina’s tenderness. “You’re cute when you’re mad.”

Juliana’s eyes flickered open and she grinned playfully. “I’ve never been told that before. Now, I’m taking you for a drink. This place will be a new experience for me, so, would you like to share it with me?”

“Always.” Valentina laced her hand into Juliana’s and pressed a kiss to Juliana’s cheek.

—————

“If you feel uncomfortable or anything, it’s okay. We can leave. It was just an idea. Shannon and Alex are here. Oh Jesus, I’ve fucked up haven’t I?” Juliana panicked. She was nervous as hell and didn’t know if this was such a good idea. They were on their first date, just discovering their feelings, not attending a coming out parade.

“Juls, relax. It sounds like fun. This is a safe place, where we can be ourselves and have a good time, okay?” Valentina enveloped Juliana into a hug. Juliana adored Valentina’s affectionate nature- always falling into her touch and caress. She felt like she was walking on water.

“Okay. I’m buying you a drink. What would you like?”

“I think I will go for a vodka and lemonade please, belle dame.” Valentina held the door open for Juliana and gestured her inside. The bar wasn’t very busy, as it was a week night, but Juliana imagined that at the weekend, it would be full to bursting with happy revellers. There was a friendly vibe about about the place, with men and women sat in booths chatting and laughing together whilst pop songs played through the speakers and some couples dancing.

Juliana grabbed Valentina’s hand when she spotted the back of Shannon’s head, her jet black hair giving off the signal. She lead Valentina towards them and laughed when she interrupted Shannon and Alex mid flow of a make out session. Shannon’s hands were tangled through Alex’s disheveled hair whilst they kissed passionately.

“Evening, Amiga.”

Shannon jumped off Alex and grinned. “Bad timing, Mi Juli! Hello, amigas! Had a good evening?”

“Hello, bestie. Hey, Alex. Yes, it’s been perfect. I’m gathering that you’re having a nice evening too, eh?” Juliana arched her eyebrow, which invoked a slap on the arm from Shannon. Shannon’s eyes clocked Juliana and Valentina’s clasped hands and she smiled tenderly.

“Right, I’m going to the bar with mi Juli. Take a seat, Valentina. We’ll be right back.”

Shannon practically dragged Juliana to the bar and beamed. “I clocked the hand holding and Jesus, she looks hot as fuck in that suit.”

“I know. My brain hasn’t been working for half of the night. We’ve been flirting and blushing like crazy. One minute it’s her foot rubbing my leg beneath the table and the next, staring dreamily into each other’s eyes. It’s been perfect, Shan. Fucking perfect.” Julians’s lips curled into a smile and she rubbed her neck. “I really like her. You seem to be into Alex, judging by that little making out show.”

“Hell yes. She’s an awesome kisser, I can’t get enough. TMI. Get back to your girlfriend, I’ll bring the drinks over.”

Juliana handed Shannon a twenty pound note and rejoined Valentina. She slid into the booth beside her and Valentina’s hand instantly settled on her back and her long fingers caressed gently, tracing invisible patterns. Juliana scooted a little closer, so that their legs were touching, which sent a new shockwave of electricity through her body. She placed her own trembling hand on Valentina’s thigh and tickled with her fingertips. Her weight gravitated into Valentina’s side as she slightly leaned into the taller woman and Valentina reacted by wrapping her arm around Juliana’s waist.

The cabaret started just as they had settled into their seats and Juliana awed at Miss Thunderstorm’s perfect makeup and the way she shimmied so effortlessly in excruciatingly high heels.

Valentina squirmed in the seat beside Juliana and fidgeted. Her leg twitched as she seemed to be on another planet.

Juliana Whispered to her, “Hey, love. Are you okay?”

“Can we go and get some fresh air? Please?” Valentina’s cheeks were flushed and her eyes dark. Juliana couldn’t figure out what was wrong. She nodded and took Valentina’s hand.

They stepped out in to the clammy evening air and Juliana cupped Valentina’s cheek, with a concerned expression on her face. “Val? What’s wrong?”

“I can’t wait any longer.. I can’t...”

Juliana’s confused expression was soon wiped off her face when Valentina caressed her cheek with the back of her hand and tucked a strand of hair behind Juliana’s ear. Valentina’s eyes flickered from Juliana’s eyes to her lips and Juliana’s throat felt like it was ceasing.

Valentina’s thumb caressed the soft skin behind Juliana’s ear and dipped her head slightly. Juliana placed her hands on Valentina’s hips and fireworks exploded in her brain when Valentina’s soft, plump lips captured her own in a tender, breathtaking kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, it’s been so hard to wait this long for them to kiss! 
> 
> I hope that I did this chapter justice and it was worth the wait! 
> 
> Twitter- k4te891 
> 
> Love you all 😘


	14. Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina and Juliana continue their date and things heat up.... 
> 
> Credit to the lovely ERG, who came up with the epic ‘phrase’ at the end of the chapter. I won’t spoil it for you!

Valentina’s POV

Valentina was unsure what was going on in her brain and her body, but they weren’t currently coordinating. All she could concentrate on was Juliana’s soft, cushioned lips gliding so patiently with her own and she was being launched into outer space. Nothing had ever felt so natural or perfect, as Juliana in her embrace. All of her cynicism about love was being booted to the curb by Juliana. Juliana was unpicking her thread by thread, revealing all of her desire that had been buried away for years. Valentina couldn’t believe that one simple kiss could literally be the missing charm to her bracelet.

Valentina’s stomach flipped as her red, swollen lips parted from Juliana’s and chocolate eyes stared back at her with a new wave of intent and hunger. Juliana’s tender hand cupped Valentina’s cheek as she pressed their lips back together, gliding their lips with patient exploration.

Valentina wanted more, as every stroke of Juliana’s lips upon her own struck a chord deep in her belly and lower spine. If kissing alone could invoke this kind of bodily reaction, Valentina wondered how long she would be able to contain her urge to touch and taste every last curve and freckle upon that sweet scented skin. The very first moment that she had seen Juliana, at her house when the kitchen was on fire, she had known that there was an attraction, but she had been unsure what it had meant. Now, she knew. Juliana invoked a feeling inside her that had always been missing when she had dated guys- that instant first attraction and desire. She had tired of men quickly, but seeing, touching and interacting with Juliana felt like she had won the lottery.

She anchored her arm around Juliana’s waist, pulling the shorter woman flush against her torso and her other hand took residence in the nape of Juliana’s neck. The time for slow, teasing kissing was over in a flash, as the temperature notched up a few degrees, with Valentina’s tongue shifting on its own accord to play with Juliana’s bottom lip, enticing entry into Juliana’s mouth.

An involuntary moan echoed from Valentina into Juliana’s mouth, as Juliana lightly sucked on her tongue. Valentina wasn’t sure where she was right in the current moment, as she was flourishing in an outer body experience. Juliana’s tongue pivoted in a seductive dance with her own and a swell of need journeyed from the tips of her fingers and toes, to her centre, where a sticky slickness gathered between her thighs. She had never been turned on by just kissing, but Juliana’s tongue swirling with her own made this a whole new ball game.

With laboured breaths, they came up for some much needed air. Valentina touched their foreheads together and closed her eyes, taking in every second that had just transpired between her and beautiful Juliana. Juliana in that delicious dress, who had quite literally blown her socks off. Never in her life had she witnessed such a majestic creature as Juliana, who turned heads with her natural beauty and modest nature.

Valentina’s eyes flickered open to be met with sparkling, radiant brown ones, with a little smile curling at the corner of her lips. Valentina’s fingers traced a line from the nape of Juliana’s neck, around to her cheek and she traced the outline of Juliana’s red lips with her thumb, memorising the feel of those soft lips pressing against her own. Valentina wished that she could undo Juliana’s bun and allow the silky tresses to cascade around her shoulders, so that her fingers could experience the new sensation of running effortlessly through the locks. Instead, her fingers paid attention to the loose stands kissing Juliana’s cheeks, and brushed them behind her ear.

It was Juliana’s turn to let her hands explore Valentina’s flushed face, as her gentle fingertips caressed Valentina’s jaw and chin.

Valentina knew for sure that Juliana’s lips upon her own would be her new addiction. The sensations that it stirred up inside her sent her to paradise. She would take that feeling over any luxurious holidays to the Caribbean. Juliana was priceless compared to sun and cocktails. The aroma of Juliana’s sweet lipgloss coated her mouth in the most luxurious taste known to man. If this taste experience could be bottled and sold, it would take the world by storm.

Valentina was soon stirred out of her trance when Juliana’s hesitant lips pressed a feather like kiss on her jaw. Her hands encircled Juliana’s waist as Juliana grew bolder with her kisses, pressing harder and with more confidence. She felt Juliana’s hot lips hum against her skin as Valentina’s hands ghosted up her ribs, with Valentina desperate to inform Juliana to continue and never stop. Valentina’s knees buckled as Juliana pulled at her collar and pressed an open mouthed kiss to her pulse point and a cheeky tongue licked the most minuscule trail.

“Mmm, Juls.” Valentina moaned as Juliana buried her face beneath the stiff material of her blouse and slightly nipped the skin. Juliana took this as an invitation to pepper kisses up to Valentina’s ear. Valentina whimpered as Juliana took her earlobe into her mouth and slightly sucked.

Valentina’s body was beginning to betray her terribly, with a sudden needy desire. She fastened her trembling hands onto Juliana’s pert ass, signalling her intent that Juliana was literally about to take her to the point of no return. Their bodies pulled flush together, with not an inch of space between them, as Valentina craved to experience the sensation of Juliana’s body pressed into her own.

Juliana disconnected from Valentina and Valentina took the opportunity to crash her lips back on to Juliana’s in a hungry kiss. The need to feel Juliana’s tongue dance with hers again overtook her, as she slipped her tongue between Juliana’s lips and moaned in to her mouth. Juliana’s hands gripped tightly on Valentina’s neck as the kiss became intenser by the second.

Valentina guided Juliana towards a high seated wooden bench and gently pushed her shoulders, so that she was sat. Valentina resisted the urge to straddle Juliana’s legs as she pressed Juliana against the wooden slats on the wall, otherwise, she would have taken Juliana there and then, with no consequence. Valentina hungrily pressed wet kisses along Juliana’s jaw and the younger woman sighed with satisfaction as Valentina’s teeth hungrily sucked and nibbled at her pulse point.

“Fuck.” Juliana moaned into Valentina’s ear and her hands were everywhere, all over Valentina’s torso and ass. This encouraged Valentina to kiss a trail from Juliana’s throat to her chest. Juliana’s head flung backwards and the sexiest moan erupted from her throat. Valentina made it her mission to draw this sound from Juliana for every waking moment of the day. The wetness between her legs pooled as she tasted the salt upon Juliana’s flushed skin.

“Bloody hell girls- I’m happy that you have FINALLY kissed and all, but jeez, put her down.”

Valentina froze on the spot and giggled into Juliana’s chest. She could feel Juliana’s rapid heartbeat thrumming against her cheek as she blushed profusely. She had never gotten so carried away as to nearly going the whole way with someone out in public, but Juliana bought out an animalistic side to her that she struggled to contain. If she had her way now, she would drag Juliana home and carry her up the stairs to taste more of that soft skin beneath the breathtaking dress.

“Bad timing, Shan! Very bad timing!” Juliana muttered above Valentina’s shoulder. Valentina closed her eyes and sat beside Juliana on the bench, clasping her hands together with embarrassment.

“I didn’t know if you had been kidnapped. But now I know it’s because you have been eaten!” Shannon snickered. Juliana leaned from the bench and jokingly slapped Shannon’s arm.

“Shut your face, chisit. Go and kiss your own girlfriend. I’m busy.” Valentina couldn’t help but beam when Juliana scooted closed beside her. Their legs pressed together ever so subtly, but it sent a new wave of heat to Valentina’s core as the sparks ignited between their skin. If Valentina was a nuclear reactor, she would have exploded from overheating in this very moment, causing devastating destruction to anything and anyone in the close vicinity.

“Sassy cow. You’re giving the other lesbians quite a show, you know, seeing as you’re in full view from the glass doors.” Shannon retorted.

Valentina bit her lip as Juliana’s palm subtly stroked her leg. Right in this second, she wished she was wearing a dress so that she could feel Juliana’s smooth fingertips gliding on her skin. But the suit seemed to have been a great idea. Juliana couldn’t keep her eyes off Valentina all evening and the way that Juliana’s brown pools seductively memorised every inch of her body was exhilarating. Their subtle, but obvious flirting had been such a turn on all night and Valentina loved how Juliana challenged the boundaries and was slowly coming out of her shell. She wrapped her arm around Juliana’s waist and caressed her ribs.

“Why don’t I go and get us a drink, Juls?” Valentina knew that if they kissed again, that it would almost certainly end in them both being arrested for public indecency. Plus, there was plenty more time for them to tease and seduce one another, in the privacy of her own home, if Juliana would agree to go home with her.

“But..” Juls rasped, almost pouting at Valentina. Valentina had to summon every ounce of strength in her body to resist pinning Juliana to the bench and lifting her dress over her hips to nullify the intense craving of feeling Juliana’s bare skin on her hands.

Instead she leaned in to Juliana’s ear and purposefully poised her lips on the delicate shell. She whispered seductively “Juls. Let’s go and entertain Shannon and then, I have an idea that can keep you awake for your night shifts.”

Juliana’s grip tightened on Valentina’s leg and Valentina had to press her legs together to suppress the burning ache when Juliana purred in a low tone and returned the whisper “Oh? What do you have in mind, love?”

“A Simple Favour. You can show me the REAL Blake Lively and I can check out my competition. We’ll compare outfits.” Valentina’s hand subtly travelled upwards towards the outline of Juliana’s breasts. “I have plenty of room at my place and an outrageously comfy sofa.”

Juliana leaned in to Valentina and flattened her hair atop her head. She bit her lip and arched her eyebrows, which Valentina was quickly beginning to figure out meant that Juliana was in a playful, devilish mood. “But, Val. You have work in the morning and I’ll be keeping you awake all night.”

‘ _Oh Lord. I sincerely hope that you do, Juls. Preferably in my bed._ ’

“Ah, I have tomorrow off. So, no problems with being kept AWAKE all night.” Valentina pressed her tongue into the side of her lip and her lips curled into a smile as Juliana blushed and her hand tightened like a vice again on her thigh.

‘ _That is a complete lie. I’ll have to sweet talk Thomas through text and tell him I’m working from home or I have had one of my inevitable accidents... Valentina! Think about that later_!’

Juliana giggled nervously and leaned into Valentina, tracing invisible patterns on her thigh. This was driving Valentina crazy. Just such a simple touch, well, any touch from Juliana sent her skin into an overheated mess. “You’re a great salesperson, Val. Are you sure you’re not some CEO in disguise? It would explain the suits. You have me very much convinced.”

“Oh, do I now? Well, that didn’t take much convincing, did it?” Valentina winked, eliciting a blush from the shorter woman sat beside her.

“Hmmm. I told you earlier. The suit has mind control. Perhaps once it has been, erm, removed, you won’t have such power over me.” Valentina almost fell off the bench as Juliana undressed her with those vivid brown eyes. Juliana certainly knew how to give as good as she got and the skilful flirting encouraged Valentina to push their boundaries to the absolute limit, hoping that the end reward would be waking up with their limbs tangled beneath the crisp, white sheets.

“Hello? Still here! God, you’re a pair of love sick puppies!” Shannon protested, throwing her hands in the air.

“Alright! We’re coming! You’re the sassy one, not me!” Juliana announced angrily. “Now shurrup, as you would say!”

“Yeah, you would have been literally com-“ Shannon began to say, before Juliana stood on her foot to shut her off mid flow. Shannon hopped on the spot and cursed at her best friend, as Valentina doubled over laughing.

“Owww! You bloody, bollocksing, twatting cow!” Shannon hissed as she held her foot.

“I CANNOT BELIEVE that you nearly said that! You filthy mare! Shannon Connelly, it’s a good job that I love you, otherwise it would have been worse than a little tread on the foot! Now, get your ass back inside before I murder you!” Juliana grimaced.

Valentina loved the dynamic between the two friends, with their banter and squabbling. They were rather more like sisters than friends.

Shannon hobbled back inside and held the door open for Juliana. Juliana extended her hand to Valentina and she gladly took it, enjoying Juliana taking the lead. They sat back at the table and laughed at a bewildered Alex, who’s forehead was creased with confusion when her girlfriend returned back to the table muttering and limping.

Juliana sat down and gave Valentina the most heartwarming smile, with a hint of pink flushing her cheeks. Valentina almost melted into a puddle on the spot and welcomed the distraction of fetching a round of drinks.

As she stood waiting to be served, she pulled out her phone and sent a vague text message to Thomas-

 **Hi, Tom. I have a horrific migraine that won’t budge. I won’t be in the office tomorrow, but I will try to get some work done at home. Thanks**.

She felt awful for lying to her boss, but she knew that even if Juliana wasn’t coming home with her, she would have been awake all night, replaying the delicious kisses that they had shared and would have been pacing, trying to suppress the burning ache between her legs.

She smirked as she turned her head, to see Juliana’s gaze transfixed on her ass. Her eyes were glazed and she was completely oblivious to Shannon’s comedy show that was taking place at the table, which left Alex in fits of laughter. She bit her lip as Juliana’s eyes finally came in to focus and a blush erupted on her cheeks as she noticed she had been caught ogling. Valentina had never remembered anyone looking at her with such intensity and desire as Juliana did. She wondered if she had never noticed it before with anyone else, as nobody had ever taken her interest as much as Juliana. But then she imagined it was because she looked at Juliana in the exact same manor, because her eyes were instantly drawn to the gorgeous woman.

“Here we go, ladies.” Valentina placed the tray on the table and sat beside Juliana. A small smile remained on the corners of her lips, as Juliana’s face shone with embarrassment. Her hand gravitated to Juliana’s thigh. Her hands shook as Juliana’s skin heated below her feather like touch. She bravely drew invisible patterns on the fiery skin and her eyes grew dark as Juliana squirmed in her seat and clasped her legs together, seemingly being turned on by Valentina’s careful touch.

“Val?” Juliana came back to Earth, as brown eyes gazed Into blue. Her arm manoeuvred beneath Valentina’s and her hand rested on the inside of her thigh, precariously close to the place that Valentina wanted Juliana to touch her the most. The sexual tension was sizzling between them and then Val remembered that she needed to acknowledge Juliana, who was swallowing hard and pursing her lips.

“Yes, señorita?” Valentina purred as Juliana nestled her face into her neck, with her hot breath tickling her neck.

“Can we go home after these drinks?” Juliana’s low voice cracked and sounded deeper than it had ever sounded. Valentina couldn’t think of anything more that she would like to do than take Juliana home as soon as possible to taste those lips upon hers again.

“Are you that desperate to see Blake Lively?” Valentina joked in an attempt to hide her nerves and desire.

Juliana nuzzled herself further into Valentina’s neck and her hand wandered closer towards the apex of Valentina’s thigh. “No- I need to compare. So I hope that you do the sexy walk. You need to do all of the Blake Lively moves.”

“No pressure then, Juls.” Valentina chuckled. Her arm draped around Juliana’s relaxed shoulder and she pecked a kiss atop the shorter woman’s head. Juliana let out a contented sigh as she snuggled further into Valentina and Valentina couldn’t help but smile to herself. She took an impatient, long gulp of her drink.

—————

“I’ll see you tomorrow, mi amor! Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do!” Shannon smirked as she poked Juliana in the ribs.

Valentina withheld a chuckle as Juliana’s rage face reared it’s head. She loved the little crease in Juliana’s forehead when she was frustrated or annoyed and wanted to kiss the little groove to sooth Juliana’s anger.

“It’s a good job I’m in a great mood, chisit, or I would have knocked you out. Is that how you say it, Alex?” Juliana growled.

“Yes, mate. Stop teasing, you meanie. Or there will be consequences.” Alex chastised Shannon and sent her a knowing glance.

“What, good, or bad?” Shannon Asked with curiosity, furrowing her brow. Juliana and Valentina giggled as Alex deadpanned.

“Well. Depends what you consider as good and bad. What’s bad for me, may be good for you and vice versa. I’ve not had a chance yet to... experiment.”

Shannon gasped and her cheeks burned in the glow of the orange street lights. She was stunned in to silence and Valentina wondered if this was an absolute first, for how confidently Shannon presented herself. Alex was a lot more chilled out and laid back than Shannon, so they could compliment one another.

“Wow. Silence. This will be going in my diary as as monumental day. Shannon Connelly- speechless.” Juliana smirked as she laced her fingers into Valentina’s.

“We must go. Getting late and... stuff. Laters love birds.” Shannon quickly hugged Juliana and whispered whispered something inaudible in her ear. Valentina gulped as Juliana’s cheeks flushed and her hand became clammy whilst tangled with her own.

They all exchanged hugs and pecks on the cheeks and Shannon took off with Olympic speed, with Alex in tow jogging behind her.

Nervous brown eyes met blue as Juliana clasped Valentina’s hand. “Shall we go and get a taxi?”

“Wait. There’s something that I need to do first.” Valentina bit her lip and grinned as Juliana looked at her with a confused expression.

“Que?”

“This.” Valentina spun Juliana to face her and settled her hand on the back of Juliana’s neck. She dipped her head and kissed Juliana passionately, conveying all of her inner most desires with the frantic pace of their lips clashing together. As they came up for breath, with swollen lips, they pressed their foreheads together.

“Let’s go home, Juls. The comfy sofa and Blake are calling our names.”

—————

Even though there was plenty of space in the black cab, the women’s bodies sandwiched together, side by side, leg to leg, with not an inch between them, sharing the same leather seat. The cab driver peered in the mirror as Juliana pressed a lingering kiss to Valentina’s cheek.

Valentina closed her eyes and basked in the affection that Juliana provided. Valentina revelled in Juliana- how she could flick a switch and go from being completely irresistibly sexy and alluring, to sweet and innocent. She knew for a fact that she would fall in love with Juliana, maybe sooner than she had ever imagined possible.

Valentina leaned her head on Juliana’s shoulder and sighed contently as Juliana stroked her cheek. Her hand rested on Juliana’s knee as the vibrations of the taxi jolted their bodies closer together. Valentina felt exhausted, but her body had other ideas other than sleep as Juliana’s hand once again made its ways towards the apex of her thigh. She contemplated if to keep her suit on, rather than changing into her comfortable clothes, to keep Juliana on her toes. She decided to remove the waistcoat and undo some of her buttons of her blouse. The teasing between them had been exhilarating all night, so why not continue?

The cab pulled up outside Valentina’a grand house and Valentina threw a £20 note to the driver and opened the door with venomous force. “Keep the change. Come on, Juls. Blake is having withdrawals, because you’re not ogling her!”

“Val. I think you secretly want to ogle Blake, really. You’re projecting your curiosity on to me!” Juliana giggled as Valentina jumped out of the taxi and held out her hand for Juliana to assist her down the steep drop. Juliana wobbled as her heels got caught in the stones and Valentina acrobatically caught her in her arms, surprising herself with her own balance and strength. Maybe early onset of clumsiness in Juliana’s presence was beginning to cease, as their first kiss (well, many kisses) had eased her anxiety.

“Well, how the tables have turned. It’s my turn to save you from a mishap, Juls.” Valentina winked as Juliana smirked playfully.

“Don’t get used to it, Val. This is one, to about twenty of your mishaps!” Juliana quipped.

“Oh, sassy Juls is coming out to play! Shall we get you inside, princess?” Valentina curtsied Juliana and kissed her hand.

“Yes, my queen. We need to satisfy your secret Blake urges! Val... I have no clothes to change in to!” Juliana facepalmed, seemingly frustrated at her haste at the Dover.

“Don’t worry, your majesty. I have plenty of spare clothes and... beds, fit for a princess. Can I enjoy you in your dress for a little longer? Seeing as I need to retain my suit, for... research purposes.” Valentina flirted, with sultry implications in her tone.

“I suppose I can stretch to that. It is for research, after all. Why should I have all of the fun?” Juliana retorted, teasingly inching her lips a breath’s wisp from Valentina’s. “Now, are we going to stand out here all evening?” Juliana bit her own lip and sauntered off towards the front door before Valentina could connect their lips. Valentina pursed her swollen lips and jogged towards Juliana, burrowing in her pockets to find the front door keys. Juliana alluringly leaned on the front door, crossing her arms and placing one of her feet up against the wood.

Valentina loved Juliana’s teasing nature and it intrigued her, wondering what whirred in Juliana’s brain as she pondered her next tactic. It usually resulted in Valentina being a complete hot mess, but, she was okay with that. If she was patient, the end rewards could be mesmerising.

“Welcome to my humble abode, Juls.” Valentina purposely leaned across Juliana, with her neck close to Juliana’s mouth, to unlock the front door. She withdrew the key and leaned her hand casually against the door, beside Juliana’s head, with her eyes flickering between Juliana’s parted lips and dark, chocolate eyes. “Shall we? We have a movie to watch.”

Juliana, seemingly dumbfounded, nodded like a puppet and surrendered her guard of the front door to Valentina. Electricity crackled between them as Valentina took Juliana’s hand and guided her inside. Juliana’s feet didn’t appear to be working in tandem with her brain, as her feet dragged, resembling walking through thick, sticky treacle.

‘ _Mmmm. Treacle, dripped over...No! Too messy! Sweet, creamy, melted chocolate? Mmmm. That’s better. Dripped over... No, Val. Stop that!_ ’

“Madame. What can I get you? Drink, nibbles, anything?” Valentina crowed as she stepped into Juliana’s space and ran her index finger the length of the shorter woman’s nose.

“Could I have water please, love?” Juliana had regained her voice and slid her shoes from her feet, letting them thud on the wooden flooring. Juliana was noticeably shorter than Valentina without her heels and Valentina still donned her boots.

“Okay. I’ll be right back. Make yourself comfortable.... Very comfortable.” Valentina kissed Juliana’s cheek, close to the corner of her mouth, similar to what happened after Lupe had interrupted them. In a way, Valentina was glad that they had been interrupted- it had increased their desire even further. The whole date had been a whirlwind. A Juliana induced whirlwind.

Juliana smirked and turned on her heel, leaving her shoes where she had dropped them. Valentina cursed under her breath as Juliana swayed her hips exquisitely, sashaying towards the sofa with a sexy confidence. She smoothed down the back of her dress and eloquently lowered herself on to the sinking cushions. Her lips curled into a cheeky smile as their eyes met and she spread her legs slightly and crossed them back into a lady like position with snail like pace.

“Holy fuck.” Valentina walked backwards with her mouth agape. Her back slammed into the wall behind her and she wobbled as she almost snapped the heels of her boots. Juliana chuckled and pursed her lips as Valentina’s neck erupted into her custom red hue. The clumsiness and blushing had come back with a sweet vengeance. She staggered with incoordination into the kitchen and grabbed a cold bottle of water from the fridge. A box of wine stared her in the face, tempting her to drink a large glass. “No. No getting drunk.” She opted for another bottle of water for herself and slammed them on to the counter. She steadied herself and took a long, calming intake of breath.

“Come on, Carvajal. Get it together. Sexy firefighter is waiting.”

Valentina threw her boots across the kitchen floor and concentrated with all of her might not to trip or face plant the floor. The sight that greeted her when she entered the living room paralysed her legs and feet and she froze to the spot. Juliana rested in the sexiest pose that Valentina had ever seen in her life, with her arms casually resting on top of the sofa, spread out wide and her slender legs were crossed in a ladylike manor.

“Coming to join me? I’ve left you plenty of room.” Juliana patted the sofa and uncrossed her legs again, taking what felt like hours to Valentina to cross them back over. She wanted to lay Juliana down on the couch and push that alluring dress up past her hips and remove any undergarments, to give her access to Juliana’s thighs and slick heat.

‘ _Two can play this game, you little minx_.’

Valentina strolled towards the sofa and stood a couple of centimetres from Juliana’s legs. With intended precision, her shaky fingers slid over the bottom button of her waistcoat and the popping sound echoed in the silent room. Juliana’s eyes glazed over as one by one, Valentina undid the buttons at a seductive, teasing pace. Juliana’s eyes followed the trail of her fingers, as she reached the top, final button. She inched closer to Juliana’s leg, with her suit pants slightly brushing Juliana’s bare knee. She slid the waistcoat down her arms and leaned over Juliana, with her chest precariously close to Juliana’s face, placing it next to her on the sofa. Darkened brown eyes flickered back up to meet blue ones. Juliana’s cheeks were flushed pink and the once confident pose had now morphed into a state of shock.

Valentina bit her lip as Juliana’s eyes one again followed the movement of her hands. Long fingers settled on the top button of the crisp blouse and popped a couple of buttons. She pulled back the overly large collar to expose her svelte neck and protruding collarbone to a visibly lustful Juliana- with parted lips and eyes the darkest shade of brown Valentina had ever seen. She lowered herself on to the sofa strategically, so that she left no room between them. Valentina’s neck rested on Juliana’s outstretched arm atop the sofa and there was barely a millimetre of space left between their thighs, as Valentina slightly spread her legs and balled her hands into her lap.

The opening of the blouse gave off just enough skin to peak through the bright fabric. “Oh, excuse me, Juls. I need to grab the remote.” Valentina knelt, her knees sinking into the extravagant, luxurious feather filled cushions. Her hand leaned into Juliana’s outstretched arm, as she balanced herself and prayed that this wouldn’t be the time to fall and give Juliana an accidental Glasgow Kiss. Black eyes and bloody noses would ruin the mood and would be the least sexy move in history.

Juliana’s eyes bulged as Valentina leaned over, her breasts millimetres from Juliana’s hot cheek. Valentina bent down slightly, so that she was at eye level with an almost hyperventilating Juliana. “Sorry. My mistake. Remote is by the tv. Are you okay, Bonita?”

“This is unfair. You haven’t left your waistcoat on for me to compare.” Juliana whined. Her eyes flickered from Valentina’s eyes to her lips, as Valentina donned a mischievous glint in her eye.

“I haven’t started the movie yet.” Valentina’s lips inched closer and closer to Juliana’s now parted lips. “Who says anything about fair? I can have some FUN too, Juls.” Juliana’s eyes closed quickly as Valentina was millimetres away from pressing a teasing kiss to her lips. They flung open as Valentina’s soft mouth didn’t hit the expected spot, but instead landed on her ear. “I’ll do an improvised ‘before movie’ sexy walk to collect the remote. What’s the prize if I win vs Blake? You haven’t specified.”

“If you kiss me, I may tell you. So you need to decide if it’s worth taking the risk.” The ball was firmly back in Juliana’s court as she grabbed Valentina’s hips, encouraging the taller woman to give in to her commands. If Juliana asked Valentina to go and jump in the pool fully clothed, she would do it to satisfy the beauty sat sultrily waiting underneath her. Juliana had such power and control over Valentina’s mind and body, that she was unsure if she could ever go back to a Juliana-less life. Expectant, flirty eyes stared back at her, testing every little last bit of resolve that Valentina possessed. It was too late as Valentina’s lips connected with Juliana’s pulse point and licked and sucked the tender skin. She could feel Juliana’s heartbeat thrumming through her artery as she picked up the pace of the kissing and nipped the skin. Juliana let out the most delicious moan as Valentina’s lips worked their magic on her neck and strong jaw.

Valentina shuffled her knee in between Juliana’s thighs and pressed her breasts into her tight abs. “Be right back.” Valentina hastily jumped from the sofa, leaving a confused Juliana in her wake. As promised, she slinked towards the tv, turning back to see Juliana’s frown morphing into an enticing smile. Valentina bent down as far as possible to retrieve the remote and the fabric of her trousers constricted around her thighs and ass.

A little voice rasped “one nil to Valentina. Now, get back here.”

Valentina didn’t need to be asked twice. She sunk into the sofa, pressing her arm and thigh into Juliana. Juliana gravitated into the cushions, leaning her head onto Valentina’s shoulder. In first date like fashion, Valentina ‘yawned’ and draped her arm around Juliana’s shoulder. Big, blue doe-eyes met brown as Juliana snuggled into her teddy bear and the film began. Valentina could happily never leave this sofa again, if it meant Juliana would be cuddled up to her like this forever.

Valentina cringed as an annoying single mum vlogged about boring domestic crap and was hoping that it would be quick that Blake made an appearance on the overly huge tv. As by magic, Juliana began to fidget and wriggle in her seat, as if expecting something to happen.

“Holy macaroni. Val. Take notes. You NEED to do this walk.”

Blake Lively, in character as Emily. strolled towards the school, wearing a navy, three piece suit with buttons up to her chin on a crisp, white shirt. Donning a complimentary hat and six inch heels, she strolled through the pouring rain beneath an umbrella, like it was the most normal thing in the world, whilst the other parents looked on in awe.

Valentina paused the film and turned to Juliana. “So. Waistcoat needs to go back on? Can’t have Blake taking an unfair advantage.”

“You’re really going to do it?” Juliana asked curiously, arching her eyebrow.

“Yes. I’m on a date and that’s what the beautiful lady has requested. So, I aim to please. At least it will give me a shot at getting a second date, if she will agree to it.” Valentina leaned across Juliana’s lap, caressing her knee en route. She gathered the waistcoat and placed it over her shoulder. “I just need to ‘redress’ myself, but could use some help. These blouse buttons are fiddly.” Valentina cringed at her poor excuse of a lie to encourage Juliana to come into her personal space.

Valentina almost rolled off the sofa as Juliana’s firm hands gripped her waist. “Come here. I need your buttons right in my eye view. However you want to settle in front of me, beside me, or ON TOP of me is entirely up to you. Or, I could settle on you. May be difficult in this dress, though. But my date is enjoying it, so I can’t remove it.”

‘ _Oh you smartass, Juliana Valdes. You’re bloody good at this_.’

“Well, in that case...” Valentina called Juliana’s bluff and straddled her thighs, surprising the younger woman with her brazen attitude. “Let me assist by reversing the roles.”

“Val.” Juliana stammered as Valentina grinned devilishly.

“Yes?”

“You can’t sit on me like this and not expect consequences. Stop trying to get out of performing the sexy walk.” Juliana’s steady hands pulled Valentina by her ass, so that her breasts were a breaths width from Juliana’s lips. “Now, hands may not be the only tools used.”

Valentina arched her back in response to Juliana’a teasing. Her head flung backwards, and her hands perched behind her head, with her elbows sticking out for Juliana to have full access to her chest. Juliana pinched the fabric together and slowly popped the first button into the hole. Valentina held her breath as Juliana’s lips settled on her chest and licked up to her chin. She resisted the urge to grind on Juliana’s leg, as the unbearable ache between her legs reminded her of just how turned on she was. Every time Juliana fastened a button, she pressed a wet kiss to Valentina’s slightly damp skin, eliciting a gasp from the taller woman. If Juliana didn’t stop this soon, it would be past the point of no return for Valentina, as her urgency and need grew by the second.

“Get that waistcoat back on please. I’m growing impatient, Val.” Juliana slipped back on the cushions and folded her arms, in a tantalising plea for Valentina to strut her stuff.

“Boots. On or off?” Valentina leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Juliana’s lips, surprising her with the motion. Before Juliana could lock their lips, Valentina slithered backwards and stood tall, hastily buttoning the waistcoat.

“Off. I’m too impatient.” Juliana insisted, placing her arms back to their saucy position on the top of the sofa. Valentina bit her lip as Juliana’s eyes drank in the whole length of her body, as if she would eat her there and then.

Valentina, keen to move things along, strutted towards the tv and swayed her hips in the finest fashion, tilting her head backwards with slightly parted lips. She stood in front of Juliana, their legs touching, with her hand on her hip, staring alluringlyat the sexy woman beneath her. “Well? Do I trump Blake, or do I need to take lessons?”

“Two nil to Valentina. Fuck. Keep your waistcoat on and I’m sure you’ll begin to gain the upper hand, Val. That suit... I mean, you in that suit. Fuck. I keep saying fuck.”

Valentina bent forward slightly and rested her palms on Juliana’s thighs, slightly bunching the material of her dress in her fingers as her hands travelled further north. She stuck her tongue into the side of her mouth and smirked as Juliana’s legs trembled beneath her touch. “I know your weakness, Miss Valdés.” She Whispered huskily, her voice breaking slightly due to the sudden dryness in her throat.

“I think I know yours, Miss Carvajal.” Juliana retorted, shifting her legs open slightly. “But you’re in the wrong position to observe.” Juliana’s legs opened as wide as they could, whilst Valentina’s hands shot from her legs like they were hot coals. She took a couple of quick steps backwards, just as Juliana crossed her legs back into a family friendly position. “Too late, mi amor. I think we had better continue with the film.”

Valentina dropped back on to the sofa with a thud, withholding a frustrated sigh. They continued awing the frankly sexy and outrageous suits on show and laughed at Blake Lively’s character’s deranged nature.

Valentina clocked Juliana fidgeting, trying to get comfortable. “Juls, feel free you prop your legs up on mine.” Juliana didn’t need to be asked twice. Slender legs meandered over to Valentina’s thighs and Valentina propped her palms onto the smooth skin of Juliana’s shins. Restless fingers stroked a line from Juliana’s ankle, up to her knee and returned back to her ankle. Valentina side glanced at Juliana, who was licking her lips in concentration, seemingly trying to remain focussed on the film. Valentina’s hands travelled higher this tome, up to the middle of Juliana’s thigh, eliciting a low pitched groan from the younger woman.

“Val!!” Juliana suddenly exclaimed, startling Valentina.

“What! What’s wrong?”

“This is the famous scene! I’m interested to see if you would recreate it.” Juliana held on to Valentina’s retracting hand, encouraging her to stay put.

As the scene played out, Valentina awed at Blake’spin striped suit, with the blazer draped seductively over her shoulder and she donned a tie, with a long sleeved shirt. Daddy vibes filled the screen, as Blake sat with her ankle resting on her thigh and a Martini balancing on her leg. Her arm draped over the back of the sofa as she smirked seductively at Anna Kendrick’s character, Stephanie. “Holy shit. There is no way I’ll compare here, Juls.”

“I’ll be the judge of that. Now, watch. I want you to remember the famous phrase.” Juliana caressed her hand along Valentina’s arm and encouraged Valentina to continue the exploration of her legs.

Valentina watched, agog, as Blake swooped in and kissed Anna Kendrick out of nowhere. It was probably one of the most sizzling hot scenes she’d ever had the pleasure to witness. She saw Juliana watching her out of the corner of her eye, licking her lips and attempting to gauge Valentina’s reaction.

“Hey. It’s all good baby. Do you want to order pizza?”

“Holy Jesus. I feel extremely gay right now, Juls.” Little did she let on that Jess had informed her of the events that played out during the film. But with the expectant and downright seductive way that Juliana looked at her right at this moment, she was anticipating fireworks.

Valentina licked her lips and prepared herself for things to be taken to the next level with Juliana. There was an unmistakable glint of lust in those deep brown eyes and Valentina wanted to lead Juliana to the bedroom and remove that sexy dress, which was now an annoying hindrance to visualising Juliana in her full, naked form. She leaned in to Juliana and whispered in a low, seductive tone “come here.”

Valentina gripped behind Juliana’s ear and pulled her in close, their lips millimetres apart. Juliana’s scent invaded her senses and she was hooked- there was no way she could turn back from this now. Juliana was truly her new addiction. Valentina skimmed her lips over Juliana’s with feather like contact and teased Juliana’s bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. A pool of wetness gathered between Valentina’s thighs as Juliana took charge of the kiss and crashed their lips together with a sense of urgency, as if her life depended on it.

“Huh?” Valentina was confused as hell as she opened her eyes to watch Juliana disappear into the kitchen and out of sight. “What the fuck?” Frustrated, she composed her best Blake Lively stance, with her arms propped up on the back of the sofa and her ankle resting on her thigh in a dominant manor. At least if Juliana came back shortly, this would hopefully lure her back for at least a goodnight kiss.

Juliana arrived just in time and flaunted towards Valentina wearing her trademark, saucy smile. “Hi.”

“Hello. I thought you had abandoned me, Stephanie.” Valentina simpered. Her leg twitched as Juliana arched her eyebrow and licked her lips seductively.

“No way, Emily. I needed to pee. But I’m all yours now.”

“Oh, is that right? How do I know you won’t abandon me mid flow again?”

“You don’t.” Juliana implied playfully. “It’s all about keeping you on your toes.”

Valentina childishly stuck her tongue out at Juliana, as she made the last few steps towards the sofa.

Juliana cocked her head to the side and grinned devilishly, with the cogs whirring in her head. “Put that tongue away, otherwise I’ll put it to good use.”

Valentina was completely shocked by Juliana’s brass. Heat prickled on her cheeks and catapulted to her centre, as a vision of her tongue tasting Juliana’s wetness flashed across her vision. Juliana was seemingly shocked by her own forward confession, as her cheeks morphed into a shade of cherry red.

“Pardon?” Valentina squeaked. She almost had a stroke as Juliana grasped her leg and encouraged her foot to settle on the floor.

Juliana straddled Valentina and to sit comfortably, settled her ass onto Valentina’s thighs. “You heard me. I’ll put that tongue to good use. Movie is over.”

Valentina gasped as Juliana pushed her back against the sofa and kissed her with ferocious passion, their lips clashing together like it would be the last ever kiss that they would ever share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your patience and I am sincerely sorry for the delay with this chapter. Hopefully, it will have been worth the wait! 
> 
> I would like to give huge credit to my friend, ERG, who came up with the epic “Put your tongue away, or I will put it to good use.” I had to put this at the end of the chapter, to tease you all with what is to come! 
> 
> Thank you again, ERG, for helping me not only with my writing, but for being there for me too. You have been a rock- so this chapter is dedicated to you. 😘
> 
> Come and talk to me on Twitter! @k4te891


	15. The time has come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies teasing comes to a head

Juliana’s POV

Juliana didn’t know what had come over her as she pressed herself into Valentina’s torso, with a force so ferocious, Valentina nearly disappeared into the expensive cushions. Valentina- gorgeous Valentina, kitted out in this excruciatingly enticing suit, extorted an animalistic, confident side to Juliana she didn’t even realise she possessed. The end goal now, was to explore Valentina’s every curve with no abandon. The constant teasing and push and pull of the evening had finally reached it’s peak and Juliana needed to taste, touch and caress Valentina in every possible fashion.

As soon as Valentina had first pressed their lips together at the Dover, Juliana realised that she never wanted to kiss anybody else, ever again. Valentina had set the bar at it’s highest peak, with her soft, full lips and experienced hands eliciting a lust so grand, that Juliana wasn’t sure if she was just simply hot, or if in fact, Valentina had caused a pool of wetness to soak her panties. Who was she kidding? It was the latter, as Valentina’s hands circled around her ass and kissed her deeply, a shot of pleasure zinged between her thighs.

Their kissing became desperate and wet, as Juliana hurriedly unbuttoned Valentina’s waistcoat. Her fingers betrayed her, as she couldn’t concentrate on the task at hand, when Valentina’s tongue barged it’s way into her mouth with impatience and urgency. “Fuck” she groaned as Valentina pulled at the pins holding her bun together, allowing the soft tresses to cascade down her shoulders. Valentina surprised her when she bunched Juliana’s hair into her fingers and slightly tugged, exposing Juliana’s throat in its full glory, the beads of sweat forming on her jaw from theIr passionate exertion and the sticky, humid evening. Valentina took full advantage of Juliana’s slender neck being on show and pressed hungry, wet kisses to her throat. Juliana could feel her moans and groans vibrating against Valentina’s lips and tongue and it turned her on even more than she even imagined possible.

Operation ‘undress Valentina’ had been abandoned in its tracks, as Juliana fell further under Valentina’s spellbinding lips- it perplexed her that another person’s lips could immobilise and brand her powerless. Her hips rocked in Valentina’s lap, craving any kind of friction to offer some release. Valentina, sensing her urgency, ceased her onslaught of throat kissing and glanced at Juliana, with eyes the darkest shade of blue that Juliana had ever had the pleasure to witness. Her hands resumed their original goal- to behold Valentina in her purest, most natural form; naked. The buttons were open in a flash and Juliana wrenched back the waistcoat, exposing the succulent curve of Valentina’s breasts beneath that perfectly fitted blouse.

Juliana’s hands made quick work of the blouse buttons and she wrenched back the material, exposing Valentina’s lacy, white bra, which held in her excruciatingly appealing breasts. Juliana questioned why on Earth she had never paid more attention to breasts- they were bloody delicious in their purest, feminine form. Valentina panted as Juliana’s curious hands explored the bare skin of Valentina’s chest, taking her time to caress the velvety skin. Valentina in a suit was pure heaven, but Valentina in a lacy bra, beneath Juliana’s heat, squirming and flushed, with open buttons and exposed to Juliana’s roaming eyes, was exquisite.

Juliana’s longing to experience Valentina’s creamy, soft skin beneath her hands was reaching critical levels and with no further doubt, she delicately ran her finger tips from Valentina’s cheeks, to her neck. Goosebumps erupted on the back of Juliana’s neck as Valentina gasped beneath her caress. Her brave hands ghosted over Valentina’s tight shoulders and hesitantly over her collarbone. Valentina’s eyes didn’t once leave Juliana’s and this heightened Juliana’s desire further, with wonder on what Valentina was thinking and feeling in this precise moment. The way that Valentina ever so subtly licked and nibbled her bottom lip drove Juliana crazy, with her vivid imagination picturing all kinds of heavenly activities that Valentina could complete with her hot tongue and plump lips.

Juliana’s fingers strayed at a leisurely pace from the tops of Valentina’s shoulders and down her long arms, settling finally on the buttons of her cuffs. She gently unbuttoned, with Valentina’s eyes still a permanent fixture upon her own. The lust in her gaze was unmistakable, but it was also laced with admiration and slight terror. After all, this was a new experience for them both. But for the copious amounts of chemistry that they possessed, Juliana was certain that their bodies would join effortlessly in hot, uncensored passion.

“Is this okay?” Juliana’s soft pads caressed Valentina’s cheeks and the taller woman instantly surrendered to her touch, closing her eyes and nibbling her lip. Valentina nodded her head slowly and her eyes opened to reveal dilated pupils and Juliana’s fingertips slipped the expensive waistcoat from Valentina’s shoulders. Valentina slightly lifted herself from the back of the sofa, with the movement expressing silently to Juliana what she wanted. The waistcoat fell to the sofa and just the blouse stood in Juliana’s way, to having access to kiss Valentina’s shoulders and arms. Juliana hooked her fingers into the collar of Valentina’s blouse and traced her fingers over the silky skin. The extravagant material slid excruciatingly slowly down Valentina’s arms and the blue eyed woman made sure to discard the garment hastily.

Juliana took a moment to etch this image of Valentina’s permanently in her brain, letting her eyes travel over every inch of skin. Even though Valentina wasn’t naked, this image alone of Valentina sat beneath her, at her mercy, sent a fresh pool of wetness between her thighs. She flatted her palms and pressed them into Valentina’s torso, revelling in the muscle contractions beneath her pawing fingers. Valentina released her bun allowing her immaculate hair to fan over the back of the sofa. Without warning, Valentina hooked her grip beneath Juliana’s ass and hurriedly crashed their lips together. Valentina rocked in pace with Juliana, their grinding becoming hurried.

Valentina’s fingers rested on the zip of Juliana’s dress and she pulled away slightly. “Juls. I’m at a disadvantage.” Juliana purred as Valentina’s husky tone washed around her ears, rendering her temporarily brain dead.

“Oh. Why is that so?” Juliana groaned, failing terribly at pretending to be oblivious.

Valentina’s lips rested on Juliana’s ear. “You’re wearing way more clothes than I am. Your seduction technique is exceptional, but I need desperately to make it even and remove your dress. Can I?”

“So you don’t like the dress anymore?” Juliana teased, nipping at Valentina’s shoulder and leaving a red mark. “How disappointing.”

Valentina moaned and gently slapped Juliana’s ass and peppered wet kisses along the shorter woman’s neck. “I’m sure the outfit beneath this beguiling dress is even more exceptional. I’ve been undressing you with my eyes all evening.” Juliana sucked her teeth and held on to Valentina’s shoulders as her legs weakened. Soft lips bit and licked at her pulse point and she was rendered immobile. “Because, I have imagined that it would be easier to kiss...” Valentina pressed a wet, lingering kiss on Juliana’s jaw. “Lick...” her tongue then licked a line from Juliana’a shoulder to her ear. “Bite...” teeth sunk into Juliana’s shoulder, eliciting a turned on sigh from the raven haired woman. She felt Valentina smile into her shoulder as she played her last tactic. “And taste EVERYTHING beneath this gorgeous dress. The dress is beautiful, but the person wearing it is a radiant goddess. So, will you allow me the pleasure of removing it, so that I can taste, lick and kiss the beauty beneath it?”

“When you put it like that.... you’re right about being convincing, Miss Carvajal.” Juliana rasped. “But, that means that your trousers need to come off, otherwise, it’ll be you with the unfair advantage.” Juliana was unsure how much more teasing she could stand before she literally came apart, without Valentina even touching her slickness. She popped the metal clasp of Valentina’s tailored trousers and pursed her lips as Valentina stared at her devilishly.

A sudden show of balance and strength from Valentina took Juliana by surprise, as Valentina lifted them both from the sofa and slowly lowered Juliana to the floor in a standing position. She slanted her head and her lips hovered over Juliana’s, with warm breath tickling her lips. Juliana gulped as Valentina’s nimble fingers unzipped the dress, with the sound reverberating around the silent room, which only held echos of fast, shallow breaths.

The dress dropped to the floor and Juliana stood frozen to the spot, her eyes dark with want, when Valentina’s lustful eyes scanned every inch of skin. The nice lingerie that she had donned had been an excellent idea in her mind, as Valentina stroked her cheek and pressed her lips, feather like to Juliana’s own. She felt Valentina’s skin erupt into goosebumps as she tenderly brushed her fingertips up Valentina’s ribs. She wrapped her arms around Valentina’s waist and purposely slipped her tongue into Valentina’s mouth, licking the roof of her mouth.

Juliana grasped at Valentina’s hips, pulling her closer, so that their breasts pressed tantalisingly close. She wasn’t sure how much more teasing she could bare, before she lifted Valentina on to her shoulders and carried her upstairs, ready to ravish her until sunrise.

As if Valentina read her mind, she slowly broke off the kiss and laced their fingers, silently conveying her intent. Juliana released the breath she had been unintentionally holding as she admired Valentina’s strong back and pert ass, questioning how on Earth she was so lucky as to have such a queen of a woman leading her to the bedroom. The plush carpet on the stairs felt luxurious beneath her bare feet, as she raked her eyes from Valentina’s strong shoulders to her toned thighs.

Valentina pushed open the door to her bedroom and Juliana took a moment to admire her surroundings. There was a colourful duvet atop a queen size bed with expensive oak furniture and a large television on the wall. The bedroom was just about as big as her whole apartment and she began to feel a little insecure, being surrounded by such opulence. One thing that she loved about Valentina, though, was that she never shoved her apparent wealth into anyone’s face. On face value, Juliana would imagine Valentina to be a normal Joe Bloggs.

Valentina kissed the tip of Juliana’s nose and pressed their foreheads together. “Are you okay, Juls? Do you want to stop?” Her voice was deep with arousal, which melted Juliana’s legs into trembling jelly. The last thing she wanted was to stop- she craved to feel Valentina’s strong fingers touching her sensitive bud and her long tongue tasting her heat. The wetness was so prevalent, that she was sure that when her panties were removed, the sticky liquid would trickle down her groin.

“No, I don’t want to stop. Do you want to stop, Val?” Juliana twisted a long, silky strand of Valentina’s locks throughout her fingers, whilst maintaining their intimate head touch. If Valentina wanted to back out now, Juliana would respect her wishes, as the intimate, spellbinding bond that was cocooning them at the speed of light was more precious than satisfying her desires.

“No. I don’t want to stop.” Valentina whispered. Juliana noted how the bright moonlight streaming through the grand window cast such a beautiful white hue on Valentina’s soft bodily features. Juliana’s lips curled into a slight smile as she admired the illusion before her. It felt as if this was not real and Valentina would disappear any second into the darkness, taking away everything that she had ever unwittingly craved.

To cast away any lingering doubt and nerves, Valentina’s soft pad of her thumb skated along Juliana‘a slightly damp bottom lip, as she bit down on her own lip. Juliana’s tongue darted out of her mouth and the warm muscle connected with Valentina’s thumb. She surprised herself with the boldness, but felt instantly gratified when Valentina let out a quiet moan. With both hands, she took hold of Valentina’s fingers and one by one, lightly sucked on the tips. Juliana’s eyes stayed focussed on dark blue, as Valentina struggled to keep her eyes open. Each peck and lick from Juliana’s mouth caused goosebumps on Valentina’s abs and Juliana inched closer, so that their bodies ignited with sparks.

Juliana guided Valentina’s hand to her own chest and manoeuvred the taller woman’s digits towards the curve of her breast. Both women gasped as Valentina slightly squeezed the soft mound. Juliana held back a curse as Valentina’s fingertip traced the pattern of her bra and then circled around her erect nipple, her eyes never leaving Juliana’s.

Valentina kissed Juliana’s shoulder and guided her towards the bed. The backs of Juliana’s legs hit the mattress and she scooted to the top, laying her head on the pillows. The lingering smell of Valentina’s shampoo filled her nostrils from the pillow below her, but was quickly replaced by Valentina’s hair draping over her cheeks. This scent was one that she never grew tired of and it sent her head into a spin every time Valentina was in proximity.

Valentina straddled Juliana, resting her ass on Juliana’s thighs. Juliana could feel the heat radiating from Valentina’s centre as she fought against bucking her hips to gain any kind of friction.

Valentina cupped her hand around the back of Juliana’s neck and pulled her upright. The shorter woman grasped Valentina’s ass and hurriedly pulled her into her torso. Wet, deliberate kisses were peppered onto Valentina’s throat and collarbone and Juliana licked her lips as she tasted the sweet scent of Valentina’s perfume upon her lips. Valentina clasped onto Juliana’s shoulders to steady herself as Juliana’s hands gravitated towards her thighs. Valentina’s fingers hooked beneath Juliana’s bra straps and she kissed the exposed skin. Juliana’s hands gripped on to Valentina’s thighs as the taller woman slid the bra straps down her arms and focussed on kissing Juliana’s jaw.

Valentina rasped “can I take it off? Please?” Juliana’s skin tingled as Valentina’s warm breath tickled her her ear and her fingertips grazed the sensitive skin of her arms.

“Si. Yes Val, please.” Juliana whispered, with a slight pleading tone in her voice. It was becoming unbearable, with a half dressed Valentina kissing her here and there feeling her heat upon her thigh, like a raging inferno. The slight stickiness from Valentina’s panties coated Juliana’s thigh and she could only imagine how wet Valentina was beneath that underwear. And it was all for her, for Juliana. Valentina unclipped Juliana’s bra and slid it slowly from her arms, throwing it beside the bed.

Juliana’s breath hitched in her throat, as Valentina’s eyes widened and scanned her naked torso. Juliana had panicked, thinking that she would be uncomfortable with Valentina seeing her naked and vulnerable, but she had never felt so safe in her life. Valentina had been taking her time to savour every part of Juliana.

As Valentina’s hands stilled upon her shoulders, she pushed her own hands along Valentina’s ribs and snaked around her back, gripping the elastic of her white bra. “Can I?” She asked, gulping when Valentina’s lust fuelled eyes finally came back in to focus. Valentina nodded in confirmation and kept her eyes fully focussed on Juliana’s own. Juliana dispatched the garment with ease and awed at Valentina’s pert, full breasts. Her nipples hardened as Juliana’s hands landed on her thighs and meandered along her stomach. Juliana couldn’t get enough of Valentina’s washboard stomach and inched her hands closer to Valentina’s mounds. Valentina scrunched her eyes closed and moaned quietly as Juliana finally cupped her beasts and brushed her thumbs over the erect nipples. She pressed feather like kisses on Valentina’s chest and let her fingers continue their exploration of Valentina’s pert breasts. Valentina shivered and moaned beneath her caress and grabbed her hair, a little forcefully, as Juliana’s lips wrapped around a nipple and her tongue flicked over the sensitive bud.

“Fuck. Juls, you’re driving me crazy.” Valentina’s lustful voice croaked as she threw her head back. This encouraged Juliana to take the other nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue, ensuring that it would receive as much attention as the other. Her finger tips teased Valentina’s sensitive skin of her back as she pulled Valentina’s body into her own.

Valentina cupped Juliana’s cheeks and as she looked up in confusion at the taller woman, Valentina wasted no time in crashing their lips together and she pushed Juliana down to lay on her back. Juliana gasped for breath as Valentina pinned her hands above her head and attacked her lips with feverish desire. Valentina arched her body over Juliana’s torso and her hard nipples grazed Juliana’s beasts.

Valentina stopped for a millisecond to throw her long strands of hair over her shoulder and wasted no time in kissing Juliana’s neck and throat. Her hands released their grip from Juliana’s arms and snaked slowly down her ribs. Valentina bit into Juliana’s neck, on her most sensitive spot, just as she took her breasts into her long fingers. Juliana whimpered, as Valentina’s hands greedily massaged her mounds and pressed light kisses behind her ear. Valentina laid herself down atop Juliana and Juliana felt electricity surge from her fingers to her toes. Valentina’s body weight felt perfectly fitting against her own, their breasts pushing together.

Valentina went back to frantically kissing Juliana on the lips. Juliana pulled on Valentina’s sweet ass, encouraging her to come even closer into her body, even though it was physically impossible. Her desire shot up a level, as Valentina strategically pressed her thigh between Juliana’s legs, on to her fiery, wet core. Her hips bucked, praying to feel any kind of friction on her pulsing clit.

Juliana’s eyes shot open in surprise when she felt Valentina’s delicate warmth leave her body. Her frown soon morphed into an open mouth as Valentina hooked her thumbs into her own panties and threw them on the floor.

‘ _Holy shit, Val. You’re killing me. Please fuck me_.’

Juliana’s inner thoughts felt like they were being said aloud, as Valentina crawled up the bed and slid her finger tips into the waistband of her knickers. “Can I, baby? Please?”

“As long as you get that sexy ass of yours back up here, right this instant!” Juliana purred. Valentina ever so slowly slid the black underwear over Juliana’s thighs and she lifted her ass slightly to allow Valentina to whip them from her. Valentina discarded the offending garment on the floor and crawled back up to Juliana. Her hair tickled Juliana’s stomach, as she inched her way back towards Juliana’s lips. Valentina devilishly nibbled Juliana’s bottom lip, as her thigh regained its position between Juliana’s legs, pressing into her wetness.

“Fuck, you’re so wet, Juls.” Valentina sighed. She manoeuvred her body, so that their hips connected and Juliana groaned as Valentina’s soaking sex pressed to her thigh. A low moan escaped her lips, as Valentina pushed her thigh with more vigour against her pulsing centre.

Valentina gave Juliana one last sizzling kiss before leaving her hands to meander over Juliana’s erect nipples and washboard stomach. Valentina was driving her crazy with the teasing and she didn’t know how much more she could take, before taking Valentina’s hand and pressing it into her soaked folds. She panted and bit down on her lip as Valentina boldly took one of her nipples onto her mouth and circled with her tongue. Her hot breath turned Juliana on even more, as Juliana pressed her thigh into Valentina’s sex, as a sign that she was on the edge and needed Valentina to take her now. She was surrendering her whole body to the beautiful woman’s mercy.

In her lust fuelled haze, Juliana hadn’t realised that Valentina’s fingers had drifted down her stomach and hovered just above her trimmed curls. Valentina hesitated, as she ceased kissing and nibbling at Juliana’s breasts and collarbone.

“Juls, can I... touch you?” Valentina bit down on her lip as she stared caring like into Juliana’s eyes, not moving an inch until she gained Juliana’s approval.

‘ _Please. I can’t take anymore, Val. I need you to touch me._ ’

Juliana smiled tenderly and whispered “please, Val. I need you to touch me. I want you to touch me. Please.” Juliana’s attempt to keep cool faltered, as she writhed beneath Valentina’s delicate fingers.

A flash of nerves passed over Valentina’s facial features as her fingers slipped into Juliana’s slit, gathering up her wetness. This was instantly replaced with a sultry moan as Juliana closed her eyes and wrapped her hands through Valentina’s hair, Breathing a pleasurable sigh.

“Oh my god.” Juliana struggled to breathe as Valentina’s finger circled her sensitive clit in bold, determine strokes. She had never envisaged it feeling so good, with another girl touching her. With Valentina touching her.

“Does this feel good, baby?” Val asked, her fingers tentatively circling Juliana’s entrance.

“Yes. Oh my.” Juliana struggled to form a coherent sentence as Valentina’s finger dipped into her, taking her by surprise. This was euphoric and she wasn’t sure how long she could last, even with Valentina being so gentle and slow. She was on cloud nine and never wanted to come back down to Earth.

Valentina peppered wet kisses along Juliana’s torso and meandered her way down the bed. Her erect nipples gliding over Juliana’s stomach ignited a new fire in her already sensitive, burning skin. Juliana instinctively opened her legs wider, inviting Valentina to take her as she pleased. She surrendered herself to Valentina, allowing her to touch her in any way that she pleased.

Valentina stilled herself on her stomach, between Juliana’s legs and inserted a second finger, causing Juliana to moan loudly in suspense. She kissed from Juliana’s knee to the apex of her thigh and bit down on a sensitive spot. Their eyes connected one last time. Valentina’s dark eyes were lost in a haze of want and overwhelming need and it sent a new pool of wetness to Juliana’s centre.

Juliana moaned loudly as Valentina’s tongue licked from her opening to her clit in one broad stroke. “Fuck.” She moaned as Valentina’s circling of her sensitive nub continued with her tongue. She had never received oral sex, but now understood why women went crazy for it. Valentina’s tongue teasing her like that sent all kinds of sensations through her thighs and abdomen and she promised herself that she would make Valentina feel this good.

Valentina inserted a second finger and began to slide in and out at a much quicker pace. Juliana writhed and moaned, grabbing Valentina’s hair and biting down on her lip. She was close to release, as her walls contracted around Valentina’s fingers. Valentina’s tongue returned to her clit, pressing bold, hurried strokes. As soon as Valentina’s lips wrapped around her clit and sucked it into her mouth, it was game over. Wave after wave of ecstasy crashed over her as her orgasm took hold of her body and left her paralysed. She clung onto the bedsheets for dear life, as another orgasm took hold and torpedoed her back into the land of stars and flashing lights.

Her body grew slack as the last pulses left her body. She was wrecked and exhausted, but high as a kite. Valentina slowly removed her fingers, which made Juliana shudder slightly. She entwined their sweat glistened bodies back together and stroked Juliana’s hair out of her eyes. Juliana crashed their lips together, signalling every emotion running through her body with the sexy, deep fluidity of their movement.

As they came up for air, Valentina stroked Juliana’s cheek and kissed her on the tip of her nose. “Was that okay, mi amor?”

“Okay? Val.. I- I can’t describe how good that felt. It was more than okay. It was amazing.” Juliana struggled to express herself with any eloquence and broke into a broad smile as Valentina blushed and rubbed their noses together, failing to hold back a beaming smile.

Juliana mustered all of her strength and flipped a surprised Valentina onto her back. She grinned devilishly as Valentina licked her lips. “I want you.” She growled, straddling Valentina’s hips. “I want to make you feel good.”

“Well, I’m all yours, Juls.” Valentina croaked, rubbing her long fingers over Juliana’s torso. “You’re beautiful.”

Juliana took a moment to drink in Valentina, laying beneath her, patiently waiting to be caressed, kissed and loved- and she couldn’t wait a second longer to ravish her lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful people. I’m so sorry about the delay for this chapter. I’ve been struggling to write as of late and had a few issues, but it’s all getting better now 😘 
> 
> Hopefully it won’t be as long for the next update and the wait for this chapter will be worth it. 
> 
> Love to you all 😘😘😘 
> 
> Come chat to me on Twitter @k4te891


	16. Cooling off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val’s turn...

**Valentina’s POV**

Valentina held her breath as Juliana scanned ever inch of her skin, as if she was planning her next move. Her core ached and throbbed, almost painfully, as she waited for Juliana to finally release all of the pent up sexual frustration inside of her.

Making love to Juliana had been the most sensual and sexy sexual experience of her entire life. Never once had she been so turned on from her tongue dancing over a woman’s clit and inducing the symphony of moans coming from her mouth. Juliana. Juliana’s perfect body. Juliana’s erotic tones. Juliana’s soft, perfumed skin. Juliana’s delicious scent. Juliana writhing beneath her careful touch and allowing herself completely to Valentina’s caress.

Juliana flatted her palms upon Valentina’s shoulders and nibbled seductively on her lip as Valentina stared at her with pleading eyes. Juliana had an unmistakable glint of naughtiness in her eyes and Valentina didn’t want to encourage anymore teasing or torturous touching on Juliana’s part- she needed her right this instant to soothe the painful ache between her legs. Her concentrated, stoic expression didn’t work in the slightest, with Juliana grinning back at her devilishly and testing her staring skills. If one part of her body could give her away, it was her eyes and Juliana had seemingly discovered her weakness.

Juliana ran her palms excruciatingly slowly over Valentina’s nipples and Valentina scrunched her eyes closed. Her back arched off the bed and goosebumps erupted on her stomach as Juliana’s brave fingers continued their path towards her trimmed curls.

‘ _Please, Juls. Jesus. You’re killing me here.’_

Instead, Juliana’s hands stopped and she gave Valentina on last sultry stare, before her fingers ghosted back north. Valentina withheld a frustrated groan and grabbed Juliana’s ass, signalling what she wanted. Juliana arched her eyebrow and flicked her hair over her shoulder, continuing her trail of hands into Valentina’s hair. Juliana’s thigh made its way between Valentina’s legs and pressed ever so slightly into her silky slickness.

“Juls. Please.” Valentina cried as Juliana draped herself over Valentina’s torso. Juliana nuzzled her nose into Valentina’s neck and pressed delicate kisses behind her ear. She traced her tongue down to Valentina’s pulse point and nibbled at the skin. Valentina ground herself against Juliana’s thigh as the chocolate eyed woman sucked and nipped, leaving no room for mercy. She was teasing Valentina to the maximum, making her wait like she had done, but Juliana was much better at this game of holding her nerve and having patience. It was turning Valentina on even more, having Juliana purposefully trying to send her to the edge of combustion. Juliana invading every inch of her skin was a sensation that sent her mind and body spinning out of control.

“Juls. Please. Fuck me.” Valentina stuttered, biting her lip as she felt Juliana’s lips smile against her neck.

The shorter woman pressed her thigh into Valentina’s wetness and nibbled on her earlobe. She sultrily whispered into Valentina’s ear “you’re sexy when you’re impatient.”

Valentina bit her lip as Juliana’s slender fingers traced invisible patterns over her collarbone and her wet, swollen lips leisurely captured Valentina’s, taking her with a scorching kiss. She groaned into Juliana’s mouth as hands wondered and tongues clashed. She grabbed Juliana’s hips and the shorter woman inadvertently fell on top of Valentina, invoking a guttural moan from both women. The sensation of Juliana’s damp, hot skin and hardened nipples upon her torso sent her libido into overdrive.

Juliana’s steady hands cupped Valentina’s flushed cheeks for one millisecond, before she kissed down the jaw and collarbone, teasing her lips over skin and winding her hands through Valentina’s messy, damp hair.

Valentina let out a little yelp as lips clamped around her nipple and a slow, explorative tongue flicked over the highly sensitive spot. Her brain fuzz increased, as Juliana’s teasing strokes set off goosebumps on her skin and uncontrollable dripping in her centre.

‘ _Fuck. If her tongue can do this to my nipple...’_

Valentina’s fingers glided up and down Juliana’s strong shoulder blades in an attempt to stay grounded in the moment and not completely lose herself. As Juliana’s small hand squeezed her other breast, she bit down hard on her own lip. Valentina wrapped her leg around Juliana’s ass and pinned her in, feeling Juliana’s slick heat upon her thigh. Nothing had ever felt so extremely erotic and fucking sexy. She slightly ground herself into Juliana’s hips, signalling that she needed more. She needed relief.

Juliana’s hands traced a teasing line down Valentina’s ribs and Valentina released Juliana’s hips from the vice like grip of her leg. She hadn’t realised how tight she had been holding on, hoping for some kind of friction. Juliana subtly laid between Valentina’s quivering legs and kissed down her stomach with her hands continuing their trail down Valentina’s ribs.

Juliana gently parted Valentina’s legs and shuffled down the bed, looking up nervously to meet Valentina’s darkened eyes. Valentina was about to say ‘don’t worry, it’s okay if you don’t want to’ until wet lips kissed their way from her knee to the apex of her thigh. Her skin felt fiery hot and sweaty from the nerves, clashed with expectant pleasure.

“Fuck. Juls. Please. I need you.” Valentina’s patience was wearing thin and if she wasn’t careful, Juliana would be watching a show of Valentina touching her own sex.

Juliana grinned devilishly and kissed Valentina’s soaked slit. “Mmm, you’re soaked, babe.” She pressed another kiss and giggled as Valentina groaned in protest and wriggled her hips.

‘ _This girl will be the death of me!_ ’

Another chaste kiss was planted, but before Valentina could sigh in frustration, her folds were met with a bold, hard stroke of Juliana’s long tongue. She grabbed the sheet with one hand and draped her arm over her face, screwing her eyes tightly shut as Juliana’s tongue danced over her clit.

“Oh my god. Fuck. Shit. Oh lord!”

Juliana slightly tilted her head, stopping for a second and whispered “is this okay?”

“Please, don’t stop baby! Please. It feels so good. YOU feel so good. Please!” Valentina practically begged as Juliana’s hot breath against her wet sex sent tingles from her toes to her nose. Juliana blushed slightly, before dipping her head back down and sliding a finger through her folds. Her lips pressed around Valentina’s painfully swollen clit and sucked ever so slightly, with a little apprehension. Valentina vocalised her pleasure and wish for Juliana to carry on with her exploration by whimpering and moaning loudly.

Juliana’s confidence grew with Valentina’s moans. Her tongue drew neat, but purposeful strokes around Valentina’s clit and every so often dipped inside her. Valentina had never felt this good when she had received oral sex in the past- it had always felt sloppy and rough and she had to guide the giver to her right spots. But the way that Juliana’s tongue wrote love poems on her didn’t need any guidance or instruction- it was the perfect first draft. Juliana slipped two fingers easily inside and gently caressed, whilst still fixating her efforts on using her tongue.

“Fuck! Yes. Fuck, Juls, that feels so good.” Valentina’s could barely see, yet alone speak, as Juliana’s concentrated rhythm sent her to the edge of a powerful orgasm. Valentina’s toes curled and her abdomen tightened as the summit approached. Juliana sucked Valentina’s clit into her mouth and quickened the rhythm of her fingers, toppling Valentina into the stratosphere. Her walls clamped around Juliana’s fingers as the breath was knocked from her sails and she could see yellow spots in her line of vision as the waves crashed into her chest. Her hips jerked off the bed as the orgasm completely incapacitated her and rendered her unable to function.

“Fuck, yes. Oh my god.” She screamed, as the waves intensified and the current pulled her further under. There was no sign that this flood would be residing any time soon, as another small wave knocked her from her feet and then a tsunami swept her away into the swell.

“Oh my god, Juls. I’m cuming again. Holy shit.” Valentina somehow mustered her last gasps of air until the last pulses of her orgasm subsided and she collapsed down into a heap. Juliana crawled up between her legs and lay atop, pressing a chaste kiss onto her lips, smiling as she did so.

Valentina wrapped her arms affectionately around the smaller woman and deepened the kiss. She was unable to hide her satisfaction and happiness, with a goofy smile into her lover’s lips.

“Wow. Juls, I’ve never...” lost for words, she stroked some strands of hair from Juliana’s eyes and kissed her forehead. “I’ve never felt that good.”

Juliana nuzzles their noses together and kissed her so tenderly, that Valentina could have burst into tears.

“Me neither, baby. Me neither. I really like you, Val.” Juliana pressed cute little kisses to Valentina’s forehead and nose. Valentina wrapped her so close into her body, that they could have been mistaken for being one.

“I really like you too, Juliana Valdes.” Valentina whimpered, holding back the tears. She pressed a languid, loving kiss to her beauty’s lips and stroked her long hair. “I’m sleepy now.”

This was no lie, Valentina had been totally wiped out by the pleasure that had just smacked her in the face (down below) like a cannonball.She could feel her eyelids dropping, succumbing to sleep. Juliana discreetly slid off Valentina and lay beside her, tangling their legs together and gently laying her head on Valentina’s chest.

Juliana drew little patterns on her torso and Valentina’s exhausted body soon gave in to a slumbering sleep. The cool, summer breeze mixed with a cuddly Juliana was the best sleep medicine in the world.

\- - - -

Valentina awoke with the strong, summer sun blinding her face. She groaned and stretched, grasping her temple as a dull ache smashed her brain. Something didn’t feel right. She had too much space to move. JULIANA. Where was she? Panicked, she turned over and cursed as the motion made her feel sick. Juliana wasn’t in bed.

She jumped out of bed and stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a loud splash down below in the garden. Grabbing her dressing gown, she slipped it on lazily and stood out on the veranda, shielding her eyes from the sun. Long black hair, bobbed to the surface of the swimming pool and she chastised herself for even imagining that Juliana had done a bunk.

Excitedly, she ran down the stairs, with only the dressing gown covering her modesty. She almost had a heart attack as she halted at the door, with the sight before her. Juliana leisurely floated on her back, naked, with her breasts bobbing in and out of the sun glistened water.

“Fuck.” She said, a little louder than she had meant to. Juliana, startled, dipped beneath the water and proceeded into coughing fit.

“You trying to kill me, Val?” Juliana spluttered as she came to. She smiled wickedly as Valentina’s eyes popped out of her head and she hadn’t realised that her robe had slipped, revealing her toned torso and one of her breasts.

“Well, are you getting in? I was hot. Sorry that I didn’t wake you. You looked so cute and peaceful.” Juliana tilted her head to the side and smiled, putting Valentina at ease. She nodded and slowly peeled off the robe, letting it drop to the floor. Juliana’s lazer like stare cut through her skin. She could never grow tired of the way Juliana looked at her so hungrily.

She dived in and swam to the bottom of the pool, swimming gracefully between Juliana’s legs. As she resurfaced, she was met by Juliana’s hungry kiss. It literally took her breath away, knowing that this beautiful woman had spent the night in her bed, making love.

“Good morning to me!” Valentina giggled as she pecked kisses on to Juliana’s lips. “Hello.”

“Hey, you.” Juliana grinned. She wrapped her arms around Valentina’s waist as they leisurely floated in the warm water. “Fancy seeing you here. Is it often that you go skinny dipping with women?”

Valentina laughed and poked Juliana’s ribs beneath the water. “Stop being so damn sexy, Juliana Valdes.” She bravely cupped Juliana’s ass and pressed them closer together. “Am I dreaming?”

“No. I’m right here, now, in your pool. Just you and I. It’s real. And I like it.” She blushed, wrapping her leg around Valentina’s calf.

“And I like you.” Valentina rasped, pressing their beasts together. She was already turned on by simply witnessing Juliana naked in the pool and she craved that intense intimacy that they had shared last night. Juliana’s eyes darkened as Valentina guided them to the edge of the pool. She pressed Juliana up against the cold tiles and brushed her lips over the shell of her ear. “And I like that I have found you naked, in my swimming pool.”

She pressed a gentle kiss to Juliana’s pulse point and encouraged by the subtle rising of Juliana’s chest and breathy moans, slid her hand between their torsos, tickling her fingers lower and lower. She slid her fingers into Juliana’s folds and hissed as Juliana’s fingers instantly mirrored her own and slid between her own legs. Their lips gravitated and Juliana instantly slid her tongue into Valentina’s mouth. Water droplets steamed down her face and glistened in the sunlight.

They matched pace, slowly massaging one another’s sensitive nubs, before Juliana slipped two fingers inside and hastily gasped. Valentina followed suit, grinding and shaking her hips as her fingers easily slid into Juliana’s heat. Their kissing became messy and gasping. Valentina could sense that she was close and Juliana’s walls tightened around her fingers, indicating that she wasn’t too far behind. Juliana forcefully grabbed Valentina’s ass, so that their hands were pushed together, adding further intensity. That was all it took for both women to come crashing into ecstasy once again. They both flicked their heads back as their orgasms took hold and the beads of water on their necks slithered down their collarbones.

Valentina rested her forehead on Juliana’s shoulder as she caught her breath. Her legs felt like jelly beneath the water. “Good morning, indeed.” Juliana giggled as she kissed Valentina’s head. “Is it really inappropriate to say that I am absolutely starving?”

Valentina chuckled and cupped Juliana’s cheeks. “Would you like me to feed you?”

“If you would be so kind. I’m kinda famished from all of this exercise.” She grinned cheekily.

“I need to shower first. I hope that you will be joining me. The jet is very powerful.” Valentina winked and hoisted herself out of the pool, leaving a stunned Juliana in her wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> Sorry it’s taken so long! Hope that this was worth the wait!   
> Much love! 
> 
> Ps- come and talk to me on Twitter- @k4te891


End file.
